A Night On The Town
by trickstersink
Summary: Alexandria is Elena and Jeremy's older, rebellious sister who doesn't know vampires exist until she's turned into one in Paris, France. When she returns home for her senior year of high school, her entire world is turned upside down. Season One
1. The Last Night of My Life Pt 1

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**1. The Last Night of My Life Pt 1**_

Dawn. It was my favorite time of the day. Fresh, untainted, new. At least in the first few minutes of a brand new day, the worries of yesterday were behind me. While the sun pushes off the horizon, its brilliant and multi-colored rays stretching across the earth, I could trick myself into thinking and believing that with the new day came a new, clean slate, unmarred by death and bad decisions.

This morning was no different. I stretched my well-rested limbs beneath my cool comforter, blinking sleepily against the soft white light pouring in through the balcony doors. The sight beyond the glass doors made me smile.

The Eiffel Tower was so glorious in the morning. All of Paris was glorious in the morning.

With a yawn, I ended my stretch and pushed back my covers, throwing my legs over the edge of the bed. The moment by toes touched the carpeted floor, my cell phone started vibrating on the bedside table. I ignored it and crossed the room to the balcony, flipped the lock and pulled the double doors open. Crisp morning air swept into the room, chilling my skin and reminding me that autumn was rapidly approaching.

This was like a dream. I still couldn't quite believe that I was here, in Paris. In a hotel room with a clear view of the Eiffel Tower.

With a semi-delirious smile, I returned to my bed and sat up against the headboard, reaching for the blue journal on the table next to my phone. I propped the worn leather-bound book on my raised knees and opened it to a fresh page.

_Dear Diary_

_Paris. Words really can't describe this city. It's beyond amazing. Early mornings are my favorite Paris moments, though late nights are a close second. This city does something to me. It brings me alive. It's much more entertaining than London, though London had its charms. London was…hectic. Constant movement and noise. Paris has these things too, but it's different._

_I take a deep breath and inhale romance. There's no oxygen here. It's all romance and excitement and passion. It's in everything here, in the rush of people and traffic. This city is so full of life it's astounding._

_It rained every day I was in London, as it has here, but in London, it was dreary and depressing. Rain in Paris accentuates the excitement. It gives the city a more romantic look. Rain-slicked cobblestone streets lined with quaint shops and cafés. What more can I ask for?_

_I hate that today is my last day. I could stay here forever, but I have to return home soon or Jenna will have my head. I've already missed the first day of school. Richard is here with me, but he doesn't understand or appreciate this city like I do. He says I should've returned home at least a week ago._

_At least I have one more night. Oh how I love nights in Paris. A couple blocks away from my hotel, there's this long, wide alleyway that's always lit at night. Every night, someone in one of the apartments plays soft music like _La Vie En Rose _and couples dance to the soft melody. Even when it rains. It's one of my most appreciated finds in this city._

_I'm going to email Elena before I meet Richard downstairs. We're doing some last minute shopping. Nothing too strenuous today. Climbing the Eiffel Tower wasn't my smartest idea. I'm starting to really feel the burn in my calves and hamstrings. Ouch. It almost killed Richard. It was something like 600 steps. Then we took the elevator up the rest of the way. It was so worth it. I mean, when will we get another chance? We probably shouldn't have had two bottles of wine beforehand, though._

_A once in a lifetime opportunity. That's what this was. The chances of me ever returning to this city are slim, though I desperately hope that I will. Someday. I love it here so much._

_Time to shop! Then I'm going to wander the city for the rest of the day._

_Life is good right now._

I sighed contentedly and laid down my pen. I dropped my knees and let all my muscles relax onto the soft mattress. I turned my head to look out across the city again, desperately wishing I had more time here. The thought of never seeing this view again made my heart ache.

With another sigh, I turned back to my journal. I flipped through the pages absentmindedly, catching short phrases here and there.

_Elena and Jeremy are watching cartoons and throwing Lucky Charms at each other. How old are they again?_

_Mom's talking Elena into the Miss Mystic pageant. I hope she wins. It's always a rush, winning something like that. Another reason I need to return soon. Miss Mystic duties and all that. It would be pretty awesome to be able to give my title to my sister…_

_We're meeting Bonnie and Caroline at the Grill. Bonnie spent the weekend with her grandmother so it should be an interesting night…_

_Elena actually went to that stupid party. Now she's calling ME to come pick her up!_

_Usually, it's the older sibling that influences the younger. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have gone to pick her up. I couldn't swallow my pride. And now I'll carry the consequence with me everywhere I go for the rest of my life._

I hesitated at the last entry. Guilt rose up inside of me and the morning became tainted by the past. That new, clean slate was looking more like a blackboard covered in chalk dust.

I clenched my eyes shut against the onslaught of pain and snapped my diary closed. I tossed it to the end of the bed and rose to start my day. Once again, I brushed aside the guilt that haunted me, burying it in the back of my mind. Just like every other morning.

* * *

><p>The day wasn't going as planned. I blamed Richard.<p>

"You women are all the same."

I shot him a glare before snorting in disbelief. "You're flamboyantly gay. Shouldn't you like shopping?" I smiled mockingly at him. "Stereotypes are a waste of time, Richard. Now shut up and hand me that dress."

Of course, the complaining didn't stop. It was constant, all day long. It just got worse as the minutes passed, grating on my nerves until I finally snapped.

"Okay! Okay," I shouted from inside the fitting room of the seventh shop. I poked my head around the curtain. "Please, for the love of all that is holy, leave! Go do whatever you want. I don't need a babysitter."

He rolled his eyes. He was slumped in a cushioned chair in the waiting area just outside the fitting rooms. He looked truly pathetic. I wanted to hit him.

"What I want to do is catch the earlier flight back to London," he grumbled as he glowered at the floor between his feet.

I inhaled deeply through my nose to calm my rage, but it didn't help. I yanked back the curtain and stepped out into the waiting room, not caring that I was half naked.

"Then go, Richard. Just go." I planted my hands on my hips and snapped, "If it's so inconvenient for you to be here, if I'm slowly torturing you to death by asking you to hold a few dresses for me, go on and catch that flight."

He sighed heavily and leaned forward to prop his elbows on his knees. "I can't leave you here."

I stared at him for a long moment before stating, "But you want to."

He stood up and shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry, Alex, but I have work I'm supposed to be doing. In London, right now."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I faced him again, I forced a sincere expression onto my face and said steadily, "Fine. Go. Seriously, I'll be fine here on my own."

He shook his head. "I can't just—"

I cut him off quickly. "I'm a big girl, Richard. I can take care of myself."

It took a while to convince him to leave, and we didn't part on good terms. My rage was just barely contained and he was in the same state. He actually slammed the shop door on the way out, making the sales clerk cringe. But I couldn't deny my relief when he finally disappeared, though it only lasted ten seconds before it dawned on me that my best friend had just abandoned me in Paris, France.

I stomped back into the fitting room and wrenched the curtain back into place so hard, one of the metal rings snapped off the pole holding the curtain up.

And then the light overhead exploded.

I clenched my eyes shut and inhaled deeply once more, not surprised in the least.

* * *

><p>At six o'clock, I stopped at a café down the street from my favorite little alleyway. The sun was just beginning to set on the other side of the Eiffel Tower, shooting rays of golden orange across the evening sky. I sat in silence and watched the brilliant rays fade into layers of soft pinks and blues as I nibbled on my last chocolate croissant in Paris, savoring the buttery pastry and milky chocolate filling.<p>

My anger was wearing off. At least the anger directed at Richard was wearing off. The anger directed at myself was still burning hot and strong and unyielding.

The sales clerk at the shop had apologized profusely for the incident with the light and had even helped me pick the pieces of glass out of my hair. I'd let her help and pretended to be startled because I couldn't very well tell her I was responsible. I couldn't very well tell her that I had a habit of making things happen whenever I got upset, emotional, or angry.

My fingers were itching to write in my diary again. It had become more of a habit since my parents died, and a small relief during the day. My therapist back home had told me it was good for me so I started writing often. But I knew if I pulled out my journal right now, I'd only write about what an ass Richard was.

_I should probably document the light thing…_ The thought was barely formed when I was distracted by the soft music starting down the street. I smiled in anticipation and started gathering my things together.

I froze when I noticed my coffee stirring itself. Panicked, I snatched the spoon from my cup and glanced around frantically. There were few people around, all of them on the other side of the street, so I doubted they'd witnessed the accidental magic.

I exhaled in relief and tossed down the spoon. I slung my bag over my shoulder and took a couple large gulps of the now lukewarm coffee, thinking if I disposed of all the evidence I could convince myself it never happened.

"Now that was interesting," came a voice directly behind me.

I lurched forward in surprise. Several large drops of coffee dribbled down my chin and onto my black and purple blouse. I spun in place and took another step back when I saw a man standing inches from me.

"Excuse me?" I gasped out, placing a hand over my racing heart and lifting the other to wipe my chin.

The man standing before me was a few inches taller than me, nearly six feet tall, with sharp features and dark eyes to match his black, shoulder-length hair.

He grinned, flashing his pearly-white teeth. "The coffee. Magic, huh?" He wasn't French. He was American. "You're a witch?" His dark eyes shined with knowing amusement.

I took another step backwards, my heart lurching again. "Um, you must be mistaken. I'm not a….Did you just call me a witch?" I tried to sound offended, as any normal person would be, but my voice was too shaky.

His grin only grew. He stepped closer to me. "No need to be frightened. I'm not going to hurt you. I happen to be very fond of witches."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm sorry, sir, but you are clearly mistaken. Now, if you will excuse me," I snapped, turning in the other direction.

I headed for the alleyway. There were people there and that's what I needed, to surround myself with people.

I quickly crossed the road, looking both ways for cars. The street was much darker now and twinkle lights were being turned on in some of the shop windows.

"Now there's really no need to run, little witch."

My breath caught sharply in my throat and I skidded to a stop inches from the stranger, who had somehow appeared right in front of me. I blinked in shock and took a hurried step back.

"How…how did you…?" I glanced back over my shoulder across the street then returned my startled gaze to him.

"And my name is Royce." He took a big step forward and his hands wrapped tightly around my upper arms, his fingers digging in. He dipped his head down and inhaled deeply. "Oh, you smell so…delicious."

Fear lanced through me. His wording had me thinking the absolute worst. Words like _rape, murder, _and_ cannibalism _flashed across my mind. I struggled against his hold on me, but his grip was much too tight.

To my utter horror, his tongue darted out and licked up the column of my throat to my chin.

"I can already taste you." He smacked his lips and tugged me forward against his chest. "What's your name, little witch?"

"I'm not a witch!" I snarled, still struggling ineffectually against his hold. "Let me go or I will scream," I threatened, furious and terrified.

He chuckled. "Oh, honey, you don't want to do that." His eyes focused intently on mine and he said firmly and clearly, "You will not scream, no matter what I do or say."

The scream that had been growing in my chest and rising in my throat vanished.

"I won't scream," I promised automatically.

"Good, now come with me." He pulled me off the sidewalk and into an alleyway. "I simply cannot wait. I need a taste. Just a small taste."

Fear stabbed at my pounding heart. I wanted to scream and I knew exactly why I wanted to scream, but I couldn't.

He dragged me down the dark alleyway until we were out of sight of the street and he slammed me against the brick wall, making my head crack against it loudly. A jolt went through my skull and I yelped as my head started to throb and burn. My vision blurred around the edges, my heart pounded in terror. Terror that was only intensified when I saw the face of my captor in the dim light of the alley.

His eyes had changed. His pupils had completely dilated and the whites of his eyes had turned red. Dark lines had appeared all around both his eyes, like veins creeping toward his cheekbones.

And his teeth…they'd transformed. Grown. Into fangs.

With a feral grin, he snarled, "Don't make a sound."

Inside my head, I was screaming as loud as I possibly could. Physically, though, I couldn't utter a word. Not even when he attacked my neck.

It hurt. It was agonizing. My flesh tore open. Was ripped open. My lips parted on a silent scream. The only sound heard was my strangled gasp and _slurping._

I could feel my blood pumping out of me. I could feel him sucking and licking and drinking from the curve of my neck. And it hurt so badly.

"_Royce!_"

I just barely heard the shout over the slurping and groaning coming from the man attacking my neck. At his name, he leapt away from me. Immediately, I slumped to the ground. Terrified sobs rose up, shaking me to the core. I curled myself into the wall and prayed for help.

"I'm sorry. She….Andrew, she smelled so—"

"I don't want to hear it!" the new voice hissed furiously. "Go! Now! Before I kill you myself right here."

"But she's a—"

"Now, Royce!" the newcomer hissed with so much venom, I flinched.

I heard a faint _whoosh_ and when I looked up, Royce was gone. In his place was another man. I couldn't really make out his features in the darkness. I could only tell that he was tall and blonde.

He knelt down in front of me and studied me for a long moment.

"Please don't hurt me," I whimpered. I'd never heard myself sound so pathetic and weak before. My vision was blurring and my head was starting to feel heavy and numb.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he assured me gently. "I'm going to help you." He reached out and lifted my chin. "You've lost too much blood. And you hit your head pretty hard." He sighed. "You won't last the night."

I believed him. That terrified me. The strength was seeping out of my body at an alarming rate and I was quickly becoming aware of the dripping wound at the back of my head.

I was dying.

The man lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit into his own skin. When blood welled up to the surface, he twisted his arm and pressed his wrist against my lips. I didn't have the strength to struggle as his blood spilled into my mouth.

"Swallow," he ordered shortly. "It will help."

As disgusted and horrified as I was, I did.

Relief was already seeping into me when he pulled me to my feet and focused on my eyes. "Now you're going to tell me where you are staying. Don't talk, don't scream or cry for help. I'm helping you."

Automatically, I recited the address to my hotel room. Then things went…dull. Everything remained in focus, but everything around me had lost all appeal. I didn't focus on anything. My mind jumped easily from object to object as I was guided quickly through alleyways and across streets. I was on autopilot.

Before I knew it, I was in front of my hotel. A minute later I was in the elevator and then it was stopping and then I was outside my door. I heard the jingling of keys and loose change as the stranger dug through my purse in search of my keycard. In seconds, I was being lifted and gently placed beneath my soft comforter.

Dark eyes appeared above me again. "You are not going to remember anything that happened tonight. You came straight here after having dinner at a diner and went to bed."

_I came straight here after having dinner at a diner and went to bed._

And then I was alone. I heard the click of my door closing and then I blinked.

My cell phone started ringing.

I jerked up in bed and sluggishly reached for my purse, which was lying right next to me. I frowned in confusion and tried to recall why I climbed into bed fully clothed.

I dug through my purse for my phone and managed to answer it on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" My own voice sent a dull, pounding pain through my head.

"_Alex? Hey, it's me. Elena._" I recognized my sister's voice immediately. "_I just got your email. So…how's Paris?_"

I inwardly groaned against the pain in my head and moved into a more comfortable sitting position. "Beautiful, wonderful, perfect," I answered with a strained smile.

"_You sound tired. Did I wake you?_"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I just got back from dinner, so I wasn't sleeping long." I shimmied down against the headboard and stretched my sore legs out. My bag fell off the edge of the bed and thumped to the floor. I opted to ignore it. "I really wish you were here."

"_I wasn't really up for a trip. I had to prepare for school. You know…school? Where you were supposed to be today?_"

I snorted. "I'm working on it. Just had to do some last minute shopping. Anyway, how was your first day? Any cute guys?" My body relaxed as we fell into a comfortable conversation, the stress of the day fading.

"_It was…okay. A bit interesting. And since you mentioned it, yes. There is a cute guy._" I could hear the smile in her voice.

I grinned. "Details, little sis!" I demanded. "What's his name?"

"_Stefan Salvatore._"

I hummed, intrigued. "Is that Italian?" I asked as I pushed up off my bed. My clothes were rumbled and uncomfortable and in desperate need of a wash. They smelled of coffee and something else I couldn't name that left a large dark stain on the shoulder.

"_It is, but he's not Italian. Descendant, maybe. God, Alex, he is…amazing. He's so sweet and…I don't know how to describe him. I just feel this connection, you know. We just spent hours and hours talking. Just talking._"

It warmed my heart to know that she was happy. After being miserable for so long, she deserved it.

"I'm so happy for you, Elena," I said softly as I flicked on the lamp on my bedside table. Wedging my phone between my head and shoulder, I unsnapped my jeans and peeled them off my legs. "So what does he look like? I need a good mental image to go with the name."

"_He's tall. Gorgeous in all aspects. Great hair, brown. He's very…fit._"

I chuckled. "Sounds dreamy." I walked to the wardrobe and pulled open the doors. I pulled open one of the built-in drawers and grabbed the first pair of pajama pants I found, along with an old t-shirt. "So how are things with Jenna and Jeremy?"

"_Things are going good. Everyone is fine. Jenna was a little pissed today. She says you need to get your ass home soon._"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"_Aren't you excited? It's your senior year, Alex. You're going to graduate this year!_"

I hesitated with my pajamas in my hands. "Things are different." It was a statement. A blunt observation.

"_Yeah. Different._"

"Have you talked to Matt?" I regretted asking immediately after the question was out, mentally kicking myself for bringing it up.

"_Kind of. He's…he's Matt._" She paused for a long, awkward moment before continuing. "_He says he still believes in us being together. He thinks we have a chance, but I don't. He's my friend. He was never really anything more._"

"I know, Elena. He's always been a close friend. A romantic relationship isn't really possible between good friends like you two." I wobbled in place as I pulled on my pajama pants. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're feeling all guilty about hurting him."

"_Well…_"

"Elena," I said sternly. "you tried it. It didn't work out. You can't blame yourself for that."

"_I know. I just don't want this to ruin our friendship._"

I rolled my eyes. "That's ridiculous. You've been friends since…Jesus, I don't even know. He's practically family, Elena. He's not going anywhere," I assured her. And I was convinced of it. "It's Matt. Just give him some space and time to get used to the fact that a relationship isn't going to happen."

"_I know, I know._" I heard another voice in the background. "_Okay, Jeremy. Hey, Alex, I'm going to have to go. Jeremy needs the phone. But thanks…for the talk._"

"Anytime, little sis. Love you. Send Aunt Jenna and Jeremy my love. I'll be home tomorrow night, probably. And tell the mysterious Stefan that I look forward to meeting him."

"_Will do. Love you. Bye._"

I snapped my phone closed and placed it on my bedside table, my smile firmly in place. I felt better now that I'd talked to Elena.

I quickly tugged off my blouse and pulled on my sleep shirt, relieved now that I was in clean clothes. I crossed the room to the wardrobe and stuffed my dirty clothes in my laundry bag, where they would stay until I reached London and got a chance to clean them.

My phone started ringing again. I didn't even have to think about who it could be. I knew it was Richard calling from the plane, and I knew exactly what he was going to say. Before I'd moved an inch, I saw how the whole conversation would play out in my head. And I knew that was how it would happen.

I groaned and reluctantly started for the phone. I didn't see my bag on the floor; I was too preoccupied with what I'd seen and heard. My foot got caught in the strap of my bag and my other foot slipped on the soft material. My upper body lurched forward and my heart leapt up into my throat.

The bedside table came up as my head came down. I felt the stinging slap of marble against my skin, felt a crack resonate through my entire body, and saw nothing more but black.

* * *

><p><strong>Re-edited and revised.<strong>


	2. The Last Night of My Life Pt 2

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**2. The Last Night of My Life Pt 2**_

When I opened my eyes, it was still dark. My body ached, probably due to the fall. I groaned and stretched out my aching limbs, wincing when my head shifted on my very sore neck.

But I stopped moving when I felt my bed beneath me. _Didn't I land on the floor?_

"I don't really know what I was expecting when I came back here, but it certainly wasn't this."

I shot upwards in bed at the unfamiliar voice, terror slicing through me. Leaning in the doorway of the bedroom was a tall man with blonde hair. He was lean and handsome, but there was something about him that screamed '_I'm dangerous!_' I had never seen him before.

"Who are you?" I demanded, inching further up the bed. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

He pushed off the doorframe and held up his hands. "Fear not. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you." He spoke with a strong, smooth accent that I couldn't place. He definitely wasn't American or French. "My name is Andrew."

Not entirely appeased, I settled against the headboard and raised a hand to my throbbing head, my eyes trained warily on the man. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

He stepped forward. When I jerked back against the headboard, he stopped. "First thing first, how are you feeling?"

My brow furrowed at the question. "How am I feeling?" I repeated dumbly. I blinked and turned my gaze down to my body. My head was pounding, my gums were burning strangely, and every muscle in my body ached. _This doesn't make sense._ "I'm sore…and I have a bad headache."

"That's normal," he assured me. "That should pass once you've fed."

My face scrunched up in confusion. "Why are you asking me if I'm okay? Who the hell are you?"

He stepped further into the room, this time stopping only when he reached the end of my bed. He clasped his hands behind his back and studied me curiously. "Do you remember what happened to you tonight? After you left the café?"

My confusion mounted. "How did you know…I don't…I came straight here." And yet, as I said the words, I didn't believe them. I somehow knew them to be untrue. "I don't…I don't know."

"The compulsion is already wearing off. It was only a couple hours ago, so it should only take a few minutes."

"Compulsion? What are you talking about?" It came out as a moan. My head was throbbing hard and my stomach was clenching painfully. I was starving.

_Should've had more than that croissant. At the diner… No, at the café._

He came around the bed and sat at my feet. "I'll explain. But first tell me your name."

Distractedly, I answered, "Alex. Alexandria."

"You prefer Alex?"

I bobbed my head slowly as blurry, out of focus images struggled to clear themselves in my head.

"Okay, Alex, I need you to listen to me very carefully." He shifted a few inches closer. I pulled my knees up against my chest to avoid contact. "You were attacked by a vampire tonight in an alleyway not far from the café where you had dinner."

Both my eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What?" I asked when the punch line didn't come.

He continued, ignoring my question. "You were dying, so I fed you some of my blood to heal you. Then I brought you back here and compelled you to forget what had happened. I'm truly sorry about that. I don't like compelling people, but it was necessary."

I just continued to stare, unable to form words of my own.

He sighed. "Unfortunately, when a human dies with vampire blood in their system, they come back as a vampire. I'm guessing you tripped and snapped your neck on the bedside table. Very unfortunate."

My hunger was growing rapidly, making it hard to concentrate on his words. My mind reeled at that observation. _Why am I thinking about food when there's a crazy person in my hotel room?_

"Um…I died?" _Hungry!_

"Yes," he answered gravely. "Sorry. But you came back. You had my blood in your system."

My heartbeat accelerated in fear and disbelief. I wrapped my arms around my knees tightly while my mind struggled to comprehend his words. "And you're a…a vampire?"

He could obviously hear the disbelief in my words. "Alex, I'm speaking the truth. Yes, I'm a vampire. Yes, you were attacked by a vampire tonight and nearly killed by him. I saved you and brought you here after healing you with my blood."

His repeated words triggered something in the back of my mind. I saw flashes of the city lights, saw his blonde hair and dark eyes looking down at me in a sudden clarity…saw his lips moving and like magic, my memories erased themselves.

Now they were coming back.

"You're not a vampire yet," he went on. "You're transitioning. You need to feed in order to complete the process."

I shook my head to clear my jumbled thoughts. "Feed?"

"On blood. Human blood."

My memories were skipping around. I knew I hadn't come straight here after eating at the café. I remembered Royce. I remembered the alleyway. And the pain.

"Oh my god," I choked out, panic rising within me.

"Everything is going to be okay, Alex. We're going to get you some blood."

"No!" I shouted suddenly. Pain pulsed through my head. "No," I repeated, quieter. "I don't…I don't want to become a…" I couldn't even get the word out.

_Fangs. Blood. Tearing flesh._

"Alex," he began gently, placing a hand on my shoulder. I tried to jerk away but his grip was strong. "If you don't feed, you'll die. Whatever life you had before tonight is over. I'm sorry. There's no going back."

_Die? _I thought of school. My senior year. Elena and Jeremy and Jenna.

Horrified, heartbroken tears prickled in my eyes. "I'll die?" I gasped out.

"Actually, you're already dead. You'll just fade away. Your body will give out if you don't feed."

I shook my head. "No. No, I don't want this. I won't do this!" A single sob wrenched free of my chest, echoing around the room.

But apart of me already knew I would.

"Alex, you're going to start craving blood. You won't be able to ignore it for long. Especially not in this city." His eyes were genuinely sorry, sad. "You'll snap. You'll lose control and attack someone."

I shook my head again frantically. "No," I sobbed. "No, no. I won't!"

"You will. You're already feeling the hunger, aren't you?"

My chest heaved with sobs. I slipped my arms around my clenching stomach and fought to ignore the pangs of emptiness within. _Yes._

"It will only get worse," he warned. "The hunger will only intensify. It will become unbearable."

It was already nearing unbearable. I needed to eat something, anything, but not blood.

"I'm really sorry." He grasped both my shoulders and held me still. "Alex, come with me and I can help you."

I shook my head. "Please," I sobbed, pressing my face into my knees.

He sighed and released me. He stood and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small cell phone. "I'll be right back. I'm not leaving," he assured me as he flipped the phone open and started pressing buttons. "I need to make a quick call. I'll be right back."

In an instant, he was gone. I blinked in astonishment, looking around for him, sniffing and rubbing away my tears. He was no longer in the room. He was just gone.

My stomach clenched again. I groaned painfully and scrambled to the edge of the bed. I leapt off it and raced across the room and into the living area, swallowing another sob. I darted to the mini fridge and yanked open the door.

Tiny bottles of alcohol lined the shelves on the door. The fridge had been stocked up sometime during the day. I pulled out a box of chocolates and the leftover garlic pizza I'd ordered last night. Or the night before.

_What day is it?_

I dropped the food on the counter next to the fridge and reached in for more. I pulled everything edible out and tossed it down on the counter, kicking the door shut with my heel. I tore into the chocolate first, tossing the wrappers aside while simultaneously snapping off a large chunk and stuffing it unceremoniously into my mouth. I opened the pizza box as I frantically chewed the chocolate I could barely taste and lifted a slice to my mouth.

"That won't help for long," Andrew said from the front door to the hotel room. "It will stave off the hunger for a few minutes at the most."

I didn't respond. I swallowed and stuffed more pizza into my mouth, barely chewing before forcing the large mouthful down my throat.

He sighed and took a seat at the table in front of the big window overlooking a small park lit by the moon. I just glimpsed the deep sorrow residing in his eyes before my attention returned to my small, cold, and unsatisfying feast.

As I shoveled more food into my mouth, a question came to mind. "Why did you come back?" I asked around a mouthful of chocolate and pizza crust.

He laid his phone on the table and leaned back in the chair. "Royce told me what you were. I admit I panicked. As far as I was aware, the compulsion worked, but where witches are concerned, it's never permanent."

I growled lowly. "I'm not a witch," I snarled irritably. My own anger surprised me. It leapt to the surface so quickly.

He shrugged. "I'm doubting that fact now. I'm sure as a witch you would've been able to predict tripping and snapping your neck." He chuckled at his own little joke, but I didn't. "Anyway, it doesn't matter now. You can't be a witch and a vampire. You'd lose your powers the moment you died."

Immediately, I remembered the phone call from Richard and the proceeding conversation that never actually happened. _A prediction._

I shook my head. "I'm not a witch."

"I believe you," he said simply, not seeming to really care. "Like I said, it doesn't much matter anymore. You're dead."

"Stop saying that!" I yelled, taking myself by surprise. With a low hiss, I took a harsh bite from a second slice of pizza. Regret filled me a second later and I lowered the slice. "I'm sorry," I mumbled around the bite. "I don't know why I keep yelling."

"Your emotions are heightened right now. It's apart of becoming a vampire. I'm afraid that's another thing that will get worse. Everything about you is going to intensify."

I groaned loudly. "I'm so _hungry_!"

He bobbed his head, his dark eyes understanding. "I know."

I paused in my eating to press a hand to my forehead, trying to will the throbbing inside my skull to cease. Everything seemed so loud, even though the room was silent, and too bright, despite the soft glow of the lights.

A knock sounded on the door minutes later. Andrew leapt to his feet and walked to the door. He opened it to reveal a woman with long black hair and a long, narrow face. Her skin was bronze and looked soft, like silk. She looked exotic. Her eyes were blue, like the sea, and bright with knowledge.

"Did you bring it all?" Andrew asked.

The woman lifted a small backpack. "Blood bags and Royce's ring. I cleaned it off the best I could. There might still be some blood in the setting."

I watched the exchange curiously, munching anxiously on a French fry.

Andrew took the bag and gestured for her to come in. "You can enter. It's not a permanent residence."

The woman followed him inside and closed the door behind her. Her dark brown eyes fell on me and she gave me a small, tentative smile.

"Hello," she greeted me. "Is this the girl?" she asked Andrew.

"Nope, she's the maid," Andrew replied sarcastically.

The woman punched his shoulder playfully, a melodious chuckle bubbling from her throat. She rounded the table to stand directly in front of me, her expression turning regretful.

"I'm really sorry about Royce. He was taken care of, I assure you. This isn't the first time he's attacked an innocent." She grasped my shoulders gently as she spoke, the gesture aiming to comfort.

"It was a problem ten years ago," Andrew grumbled with a frown. "He's been a pain in the arse for the last twenty." He placed the backpack on the table and unzipped it. "Oh, Maria this is Alex. Alex, this is my wife, Maria."

I nodded slowly as the woman moved to the windows and closed the curtains, blocking out the moonlight. When she returned to my side with a swiftness that should've been impossible, she beamed at me and extended her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alex. Is that short for Alexandra?"

I took her hand automatically and shook it. "Alexandria," I corrected quietly.

"Alexandria," she repeated. "Such a beautiful name. And you're American?"

I nodded. I could hear my pulse roaring in my ears and feel my heart pounding hard against my chest. The room was starting to spin. I had so many questions, but I didn't know where to begin. A large part of me was convinced this was all a dream. Or a nightmare. That part of me was completely convinced that vampires were not real.

_I hit my head. I hit my head and now I'm having a nightmare._ It was the only logical explanation. None of this could actually be real.

But the other part of me, much smaller, wanted to just play along. Go with the flow. And ask questions.

"I…I thought vampires were cold?" I stuttered out.

Maria jumped up and down on the balls of her feet in sudden excitement. "Oh, I love this part! Okay, okay, sit down and we'll explain everything."

Wordlessly, I sunk into the chair Andrew had been sitting in and waited. I stuffed another large chunk of chocolate into my mouth and chewed quickly.

"Okay, cold skin," Maria began, sitting in the chair opposite me while Andrew continued digging through the backpack. "We are cold, but drinking warm fluid warm us up. Like coffee or tea. Or cocoa."

"You can drink coffee?" I asked in surprise. "Can you eat regular food? Human food?"

She nodded. "As long as we feed regularly on blood, our bodily functions are basically the same as a humans. Beating hearts and all that."

_Huh…definitely not like Twilight._

"Um, do you sleep in coffins?" was my next question. "Do you sleep at all?"

"We sleep, but not in coffins," Andrew answered. "Where the hell is the ring?"

"It's at the bottom, Andy." She gestured for me to continue. "What next?"

"Um, sunlight?" I asked hesitantly, desperately hoping that sparkling was the only side effect.

"Unfortunately, the sun is a weakness. Without the proper protection, we do burn."

My shoulders slumped and I shuddered at the images her words incited.

"Fortunately for us," Maria continued with a smirk. "we have the proper protection. Mind you, these aren't easy to come by."

"What is it?" I asked, my curiosity continuing to grow. Right along with my hunger. I reached behind me and grabbed the French fries and some cold chicken fingers.

"This," Andrew answered. He pulled a large, tacky ring out of the bag. A large blue stone was set in the engraved silver band. It had a Celtic look to it. He held the ring out to me. "This is very, very old and very, very valuable. Wear it at all times and it will protect you."

I took the ring, bringing it close to study it. The engravings were definitely Celtic, but the stone was completely unfamiliar.

"The gemstone is lapis lazuli. It's a night stone used by vampires to protect them from the sunlight." Maria reached beneath her blouse and pulled out a small pendant with the same stone. "Usually they're made into rings, but there's the occasional necklace or bracelet. As long as it's on your person, you're safe."

"The stone itself isn't powerful," Andrew explained. "I'm not entirely sure how it works, but a spell needs to be cast on the ring. My guess is that the stone had magical qualities that work well with the spell. It absorbs the power."

"You're giving this to me?" I asked slowly, oddly touched.

Andrew nodded. "Many years ago, my cousin gave this to me. It was originally his, but he had another made."

"Why?" I asked curiously as I brushed the pad of my thumb over the stone.

"It reminded him too much of his deceased wife. It pained him to look at it." He glanced at the ring before lifting his hand to show off another ring. The thick gold band on his right ring finger looked rough, as if an amateur made it, and the spherical stone was set into the center. No symbols were engraved into the band, making it look rather bare in comparison to mine.

"This one was made for my brother, Kristopher. He died roughly three hundred years ago. After his death, I started wearing his. And then sixty years ago, I gave it to Royce. That was my first mistake." He grunted irritably before shrugging. "It seems only right that you have it now."

Instead of thanking him like I intended, I blurted out, "What happened to Royce?"

His response was immediate and his voice was flat. "I killed him."

I didn't ask anymore about Royce.

* * *

><p>"What is that smell?" I asked. I was having trouble tearing my eyes from the ring that now rested on my left middle finger. It was the only finger it fit. At least it was a good fit. I didn't want it falling off.<p>

Maria giggled. "That's your first meal."

I looked up as Andrew pulled a plastic bag out of the backpack. My eyes widened in surprise when I realized it was a blood bag just like the ones used in hospitals.

Andrew pulled the red stopper off the tube connected to the top of the bag and held it out for me.

I pushed myself back in my chair and shook my head, my eyes never leaving the bag.

Andrew sighed and turned to kneel in front of me. "Alex, you will die if you don't drink this. I know you don't want to die. I know this is all a lot to take in, but—"

"I don't want this," I blurted out, fresh tears burning in my eyes. "I don't want to do this."

"Alex," Maria spoke up. "If you're worried about becoming a monster, don't be. We are here to help you."

"It will be the hardest thing you've ever had to do," Andrew confessed. "It will always be a struggle, but it will be worth it."

"So…so you don't…kill people?" I asked shakily.

Andrew smiled reassuringly. "No, we don't. We drink human blood, but we get our supply from blood banks. We use compulsion to cover our tracks. We erase records of the blood we take."

My thoughts jumped back to the Twilight books. "Can you feed on animals?"

Maria nodded immediately. "We can and we sometimes do. Well, I do. Andrew is too stubborn."

"Animal blood will sate your thirst, but you won't be as strong as you could be. It weakens your strengths."

I clenched my eyes shut, processing. I inhaled deeply and the scent of the blood filled my nostrils. My mouth watered and my stomach seized in anticipation. And my gums ached even more. The soft flesh around my teeth throbbed and burned agonizingly.

The scent was unlike anything I'd encountered before. It was sweet and savory at the same time. It was strong and alluring, even in the bag. I responded the way I always had when smelling the sweet scent of vanilla. I yearned for it. I yearned for it more than I'd ever yearned for anything.

I yearned to live.

I reached for the bag with trembling hands. The promise of blood made the ache in my head lessen. That or I became less aware of it. I took the bag from Andrew, who didn't move. He held completely still, watching and waiting.

The sweet fragrance washed over me as I moved the end of the short tube to my lips. I was moving subconsciously, only partially aware of myself. I closed my lips around the tube and held it in place with my teeth.

I sucked on the rubber straw weakly, harder when nothing came up. At first all I got was sweet air, tainted by the blood. And then the first drop was coating my tongue and rolling down the back of my throat.

The blood was thick and the flavor was rich. Heavenly. It was bliss. And it burned. All at once, it was the best and worst things in the world combined. My stomach heaved, my chest tightened, and my throat sealed shut until I gagged. I removed the tube from my lips and covered my mouth with my hand, forcing myself not to spit out what blood rested on my tongue. It was repulsive. Gloriously repulsive.

The only thing that prevented me from hurling the bag across the room was my agonizing thirst for more. _More_.

I whimpered. _Don't do it! Do not do it!_

I took the straw into my mouth again and heaved on the end, sucking hard. My throat opened and relief swept through my entire being. I drank the blood down in a frenzy. I needed _more, more, more!_

I moaned in ecstasy. Nothing had ever felt so good. Nothing had ever tasted so sweet. Rich.

And then the bag was empty, sucked dry. I pulled the straw out of my mouth and looked at the bag in surprise.

In utter disgust.

It had been a large bag, full of blood. I'd drunk it all in…_how long did that take?_

That's when I hurled the bag across the room. I leapt to my feet, horrified at what I had done. My chair crashed into the wall behind me. I swayed in place and turned, reaching for something to steady myself with. My stomach rolled in warning. I bolted for the bathroom, thinking I was going to vomit.

_It was a mistake. I'm not a vampire. Now I'm going to vomit. They made a mistake._

I threw myself over the porcelain toilet, gagging. Nothing came up. I groaned and sobbed, tears splashing against the porcelain bowl.

My gums burned fiercely. It felt like they were tearing open. I climbed to my feet and turned to the mirror over the sink. I leaned forward and opened my mouth to inspect my gums, almost expecting them to be bleeding.

My eyes brought me up short. My blue irises had darkened, surrounded by red. There was no white around the irises anymore, only blood red. The skin around my eyes had darkened, looking bruised. On closer inspection, I realized the change was due to dark, thin veins that were now visible beneath my skin, protruding from my eye sockets and moving, _shifting_.

I whimpered in fear, lifting my hands to my eyes. I rubbed them hard, but there was no change. My tears kept coming, leaking from the eyes of a beast.

The horrors were never-ending. When I pushed my lips back to inspect my gums, it was to find my teeth transformed. They were larger and my incisors had lengthened into beastly fangs, sharp and lethal.

I looked like a monster. And all I could do was cry.

I heard and saw Maria enter the room, but I said nothing. I did nothing. When she wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly, I let her. I didn't thank her or tell her to release me. I didn't speak. I just cried.

This was definitely a nightmare. And I wasn't sure if I would ever wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Re-edited and revised.<strong>


	3. On My Way Home Pt 1

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**3. On My Way Home Pt 1**_

_Dear Diary_

_Things have changed. Andrew warned me they would. Maria tried to assure me that everything would be okay. Some mornings, it's bearable, but then I'm back on the brink of losing my mind._

_My emotions are all over the place. My thoughts are chaotic. All I want to do is feed. I dream about blood when I'm not having nightmares. I don't know which is worse. Both make me feel like a monster. I told Maria that most of the time I wished that I couldn't feel anything at all. She told me something rather frightening._

_Vampires can turn it off. They can turn off their emotions. It's like a switch and then the caring stops. You just become what you are, a vampire. She told me that Andrew did it for many years after his brother died. And she told me what he'd told her. Things were easier for him. Not caring or loving meant not getting too attached. And feelings like anger and guilt didn't hinder him. Life was a lot simpler for him._

_I can feel that switch. I've come so close to giving into the temptation. The nightmares and the guilt drive me to that brink. But I always turn back. Because deep down, I know I deserve every bit of the pain I'm enduring. This agony is my punishment._

_So I endure the nightmares. I wake up crying, sometimes screaming, every morning. I go on with my day. I tell Maria I'll be fine though I no longer remember what something as simple as 'fine' feels like. All I know is this nearly unbearable pain._

Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning flashed across the sky, drawing my attention away from the blank lines in my journal. I leaned my head back against the window and gazed out at the grassy fields beyond the rain-splashed glass.

With I sigh, I started writing again.

_It's been two weeks. I've learned much about my new life. Moving to England was necessary. Andrew and Maria wanted me out of the city as soon as possible. Being around so many people is hard. I can smell the blood pumping in their veins and it drives me wild. Maria says it's important to take things slow, so we moved to England._

_Hemlock is a small town near the coast, but I can't actually see the ocean. It's hidden somewhere behind the trees. It's cozy and it's been raining a lot lately. The people are nice (and fragrant) and the land is beautiful. But it's not home and every single day, that becomes more and more obvious._

_I want to go home. I want to be with my family. I want to go to school. I was supposed to return yesterday. I told them two weeks ago that I would. Andrew told me it wasn't a good idea. He said I should learn to control myself before seeing my family. I understood it, but I didn't like it. So the day after I became a vampire, I called Jenna and told her I'd been in a minor accident. Obviously, they'd all wanted to jump on the next plane to Paris, but Maria impersonated a doctor saying it wasn't serious, but that they were keeping me for observation._

_They think I got hit by a car. No, I've just been turned into a vampire._

_My mood swings are driving me insane. Maria tells me it's normal. One minute I'll be a sobbing mess and the next I'll be dancing my heart out to a good song on the radio, screaming the lyrics. The shift can happen in mere seconds._

_The heightened senses add to it. They make me unstable. Everything is so clear. Crystal clear. Seeing in the dark isn't a problem. The speed is…mind-boggling and amazing. I could go downstairs right now and fix myself a sandwich and be right back here in less than thirty seconds. I could run all the way to the church on the other side of Hemlock, roughly six miles from this house, and back again in under five minutes. Maria and I have been testing my speed, getting me use to it._

_It's amazing._

_The heightened hearing was hard to grasp. Being in the city those first two days was torture. I heard every vehicle pass by all the way from my ninth-floor hotel room. I could hear my neighbors' conversations like they were in the room with me. When I really focused, I could hear people checking in downstairs and the conversations taking place on the street below._

_The heightened sense of smell is the hardest to deal with, especially in Paris. I smell everything. Blood, sweat, the dumpster behind the hotel. I could smell the delicious bagels and French bread being baked down the street. Okay, everyone could smell that._

_I never thought I would say this, but I was relieved to be out of Paris._

I tapped my pen against my journal for a few seconds and my thoughts turned back to my family.

_I called Elena yesterday. I told her I was much better because telling her otherwise would've made her worry. I told her I would be home soon._

_I want to go home!_

_Richard called me as soon as he got to London. I didn't answer (I was busy dying). He called me again when he reached the airport to pick me up. I didn't answer. He called me seven times when I didn't get off the plane._

_Maria scolded me for it. She told me I was worrying him and worrying friends and family was never a good thing. So I called him back and said I'd run into an old friend and would be visiting them for a while. I assured him I'd be on the four o'clock flight to London on Tuesday. I shouldn't have told him that._

_He met me at the airport. He convinced Maria, Andrew and I to let him give us a lift. We said yes because I wasn't having any problems. I could smell his blood, but I was ignoring it easy enough._

_I became uncomfortable and very thirsty during the thirty-minute journey to his house. We got stuck in traffic a lot. I wanted to tear into his throat so badly. I could almost taste his blood on my tongue._

_The fact that I didn't greatly impressed my new friends. They were pretty stunned._

_Yesterday, Maria and I journeyed into town. Our house was a mile outside the more populated part of Hemlock so it wasn't a constant struggle. I was thirsty the entire time. We went from shop to shop, restaurant to bar, and it never let up, but I never broke down._

"Alex?" Maria came into the room carrying a basket of laundry. "Writing?"

I nodded. "Need help?" I gestured to the basket.

"No, I'm good." She shifted from foot to foot. She wanted to talk.

I sighed. "I'm really sorry about this morning."

"You don't have to apologize, Alex. You can't help it." Typical Maria. Always quick to comfort and reassure.

I frowned at her. "But you worked so hard on breakfast. And then I…ugh!" I clenched my hands into fists and I took deep breaths to calm myself down. "I didn't even know I could still do that. Is Andrew still angry?"

She pouted regretfully. "He's not angry. He's upset that you lied to him. You told him you weren't a witch. Then you blew up the pancakes and set fire to the orange juice." She snorted in amusement. "Wow, how many people can say that?"

She turned and dumped the laundry on the bed, setting the basket down next to the pile.

"I didn't mean to lie," I muttered as she began folding. "I've just never been very open about that part of myself. My…abilities have always scared me. And with these constant surges in emotion, a lot more things are exploding. That scares me even more."

"You need to learn how to control it. It's in your blood. It's a part of who you are. You have the ability; you just need the motivation. Maybe these 'surges' are motivation enough to start practicing."

"Yeah, that's probably a really smart idea. I don't want the next thing I blow up to be you or Andrew." There was no humor in my words. I was agonizing over the possibility of hurting one of them.

_I'm a vampire. I'm also some kind of witch. How screwed up is that? Like I didn't have enough problems with the visions and power surges, now I have to worry about losing control around humans and sucking them dry. Fantastic._

_Andrew couldn't comprehend it at first. Well, none of us could. He said a witch always lost her powers when she's turned into a vampire. He said it shouldn't be possible for me to be both. But I am._

My phone started vibrating in my pocket.

_Bonnie!_

In less than a second, my diary was on the floor and I was pressing 'talk'.

"Bonnie?"

"_Hi, Alex? How did you know it was me?_"

"Uh," I mentally face palmed. "Caller ID. Convenient, right? So what's up?" I was nervous. Something was making me nervous.

"_I was just wondering when you were coming home._" Something in her voice told me it was more than that.

Now really concerned, I asked, "Bonnie, what's going on?"

"_Listen, Alex, I know you just got out of the hospital and you're recuperating, but things have been happening at home. Things are falling apart and Elena and Jeremy could really use you right now._"

Something inside me clicked. In my head, I was already packed and ready to go. My heart leapt with the desire to return home. I had a reason now. This was exactly what I've been waiting for.

But it wasn't enough. I couldn't just… It was too dangerous…

"_There've been strange animal attacks and Vicki Donovan was attacked. Something strange is going on. I'm just really worried about Elena. I know you, if anyone, can help her. We need you home right now._"

I nodded. "I'm on my way. I'll get the next flight out."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Maria stiffen.

"_I didn't tell Elena I was going to call you…_"

I snorted. "Of course you didn't. I have to go pack. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"_Okay. Thank you, Alex._"

As soon as I snapped my phone shut, Maria was standing right in front of me. "You can't go home, Alex. It's too dangerous. It's only been two weeks!"

I stood up with a small sigh. "Maria, you said you wanted me to hold onto my humanity. My being cooped up here in this house is making that impossible." I moved past her and pulled my suitcases from beneath my bed. "Being away from my family is driving me closer and closer to the brink of insanity. They need me and I need them."

"And what will you do when you accidentally kill one of them?" she snapped angrily, her hands fisted and perched on her hips.

I froze in the act of pulling open my wardrobe. "_When_ I kill one of them?" I huffed a humorless laugh. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Her hands fell to her sides. "I didn't mean it like that." She plopped down on the bed. "I have faith in you. I'm just worried about you hurting yourself. You've been suffering so much."

I crossed the room to her and knelt before her. I took her hands in mine and squeezed. "I will never be able to thank you enough for your help, Maria. Or for your faith in me. That means more to me than you will ever know." I paused for a moment, holding her hands gently as I worked up the courage to speak. "I have visions. I've had them since I was very little. They're usually small flashes of what's about to happen before they happen. They're rare, but more frequent since I was turned." I gave her a reassuring smile. "I have this feeling that I will know if I'm about to lose control. I just know."

She stared at our joined hands for a few minutes, processing my words. She squeezed back before lifting one of her hands beneath my chin. "Okay," she whispered, her eyes meeting mine directly. "I believe you and I trust you and I have complete faith in you."

"Good," I said, my smile brightening. "Now let's pack."

I jumped to my feet, purposefully ignoring her hesitant frown. I knew she didn't want me to go, but she knew that I had to. She knew she couldn't keep me from my family.

"Andrew is going to try to stop you."

I sighed. "I can't wait around so he better get back here fast if he wants to try anything. Give him a call."

My nerves were singing. Something in my gut was twisting. I was worried, though I wasn't sure what I was worried about. Something about returning home. Something about my family.

* * *

><p>"Don't go."<p>

I spun in place at Andrew's voice. He stood just inside the front door, his arms hanging limply at his sides. He was staring at my huge bulging suitcases.

I sighed and set my luggage down. "I have to go. My family needs me."

"You're not ready," he argued, but it was weak. Halfhearted.

"I know," I said with a bob of my head. "But I don't have a choice. Something is wrong. I can feel it. They need me."

He sighed and stepped forward. I walked into his embrace, burying my face in his chest.

"Thank you, Andrew." I sniffed, reining in the tears that threatened to fall. I pulled back to look at him. "Thank you for saving me. And I'm sorry I lied to you. I was afraid of what you would do if you knew."

He could only nod. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "It would've been nice to know, but it wouldn't have made any difference, Alex. You were worth saving. I knew that the moment I saw you in that alleyway."

Maria appeared next to us, holding her cell phone. "There's a flight leaving for New York in half an hour, so we better get going."

Andrew helped me carry my luggage to the car and we all piled in. On the drive into London, they took turns reminding me of important facts about vampires.

"Remember, if it's someone's permanent residence, they have to invite you in," Maria said as she took a sharp left toward the airport.

"If you lose that ring, find a hole to live in and call me. I'll come and tear you to pieces with my bare hands."

"Andrew, I love how you can threaten me in such a way and still keep a smile on your face. Not at all creepy."

Everything was moving so fast. By the time we reached the airport and bought my ticket, my flight was about to board.

"Stay away from wooden stakes," Maria whispered in my ear as she hugged me tightly.

"Don't ingest any vervain, though I doubt there's any of that in Mystic Falls." Andrew gave me a quick hug. "And most importantly, don't tell anyone what you are. They tend to freak out over stuff like that."

I laughed. "Really? I never would have guessed."

He pulled back to hold me at arms length. "If for any reason you have to tell anyone, leave out the witch part. Or vice versa. Never reveal that you are both."

That had my brow furrowing in confusion. "Why not?"

He fixed me with a very serious look and his grip on my shoulders tightened. "Because that means you are powerful. There are people out there that would kill to get their hands on you. You may not think very much of yourself, Alex, but a vampire with Wiccan abilities is something to be coveted."

I nodded in understanding, a chill running down my spine. "I'll remember that."

And then I was waving goodbye at the gate.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary<em>

_I predict more changes. I can already feel them coming. I really don't think that's a good thing. I spoke to Elena the other day and she sounded fine to me. Then again, she never lets on that something is bothering her._

_I keep feeling this pull somewhere inside of me. I can't pinpoint exactly where it is. It was much stronger yesterday. Maybe it's my weird psychic powers telling me I'm meant to go home._

_What scares me the most is the possibility that there is a reason for me to be there and I don't know what it is. Not for the first time, I feel like I never should have left. Then none of this would've happened._

_And now I'm thirsty and surrounded by humans in an enclosed space thousands of feet in the air. Fantastic…_


	4. On My Way Home Pt 2

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**4. On My Way Home Pt 2**_

My strong dislike for airplanes forced me into an almost catatonic state on the plane. The flight attendant, a nice blonde woman with a smile too big for her face and very sweet smelling blood, mistook my discomfort for fear of flying. I just hated being strapped inside a moving vessel with no way out.

I've always been a tad claustrophobic.

Just before take off, I took my journal out of my carry-on bag—the bag that brought about my death—and managed to write for a few minutes. It was just as we were lifting off that the realization hit me.

I was trapped. On a plane. With a hundred or more blood bags. Living, breathing blood bags.

I did the only thing I could do. I clenched my hands into fists on my lap, closed my eyes, and imagined myself elsewhere. I thought back on my time in London and Paris before I was turned. I thought back on the phone call that had brought about my adventure to Europe. I remembered the excitement in Richard's voice when I told him I was coming to visit.

I knew now that the trip was entirely selfish. The guilt that had weighed me down after the accident had made me flee from home. Selfish. I couldn't bear sleeping in the house my parents had raised me in, knowing I was responsible for their death. As awful as it sounded, I tried to shoulder some of the blame onto Elena. She was the reason they'd had to pick us up in the first place. Selfish. When placing blame didn't work, I fled to England. Selfish.

I continued to brush it off and bury it, but it continued to return. Over and over and over. There was no escaping it. Only short reprieves.

Richard was the one to suggest Paris. I'd leapt at the opportunity for two reasons. I'd always dreamt of going to France and it would certainly provide ample distractions. It did.

And then I died.

We were just descending into New York City when I came to a very shocking and twisted realization. My life was turning into a soap opera.

I switched flights at JFK. I only had to wait fifteen minutes for the flight to Richmond, but I had to spend it locked in a bathroom stall.

I'd never felt anything so intense in all my life. The scent of warm, fresh blood pulsed in the air constantly. Waves of people swarmed the airport. I had only a small supply of blood bags in one of my suitcases that Andrew had managed to get through airport security using compulsion, which was shockingly easy to do, but I couldn't get my hands on one of the bags now.

My head was pounding and my hunger was clawing at my stomach walls, tearing at my throat. I hadn't fed since I left the house in Hemlock. That was a major error on my part. I'd been too caught up in getting my flight booked.

It was a rainy evening. The sun had just set so there was no need for me to wear the large, tacky sunglasses, but with my constantly shifting eyes, they were necessary. Walking through the airport was a slow torture. Every human that brushed against me was potential dinner. And they had no idea.

My thoughts turned dark every few seconds, planning ways in which I could lure an unsuspecting man or woman into the restrooms and sink my teeth into their flesh.

_I've yet to feed on a human._ I didn't ever want to. Knowing I was a monstrous creature was enough. Adding to my already tarnished soul by performing monstrous acts wasn't an option. I refused to do it. I refused to kill people for their blood.

I thanked God that the flight to Richmond was only two hours long. I was getting twitchy. I kept shifting in my seat. Several times, I got up to go to the bathroom just to get away from the few other passengers on the flight. There weren't many, but I was starving. All my senses were heightened in hunger.

Every single human was a delicious buffet just out of reach. It was beginning to piss me off.

The time I spent in my seat, I drifted in and out of sleep. Restless sleep. My dreams were filled with images of my family, flashes of Royce attacking me in the alleyway, and memories of the car accident that destroyed me. The car accident that still remained a blurry mystery.

I was having a lot of dreams about the accident. Maria told me that memories that were erased by means other than compulsion could also come back to me with time. It had happened to her when she was turned into a vampire. She'd been in an accident that left her without a single memory of her life before it, but after she was turned, it all came back. It took some time, but eventually she remembered everything.

I was remembering bits and pieces of the accident I hadn't been able to recall last spring. Before, I hadn't been able to remember anything after hitting the rail. Now, though, I was having dreams of the actual fall. The plummet toward the water.

I was asleep when we landed in Richmond. A flight attendant woke me by roughly shaking my shoulder. I thanked him with a harsh growl that had him scurrying away.

Richmond International Airport was practically barren. There were only a few people in the place. The scent of blood wasn't as thick in the air. The air conditioner was filtering it out. I took the escalator down to the lower level of the airport and waited around impatiently for my suitcases at baggage claim.

One of the airport security guards was kind enough to assist me with finding my luggage. While he searched for them, I pulled out my phone and texted Bonnie.

_In Richmond Airport. Call you tomorrow._

It was almost ten o'clock, so I wasn't really surprised when she didn't text me back. Pocketing my cell phone, I went to secure myself a rental car.

I inwardly groaned when I handed over my debit card. I didn't want to know how much money was left on it. I'd been saving for years, so I wasn't exactly worried about running out. I just didn't want to know how big a dent I put in my savings with my trip to Europe.

I met the security guard out front and he helped me load my luggage into the shiny blue Toyota Corolla they pulled up for me. It wasn't anything new, but it definitely wasn't the heap of junk I expected. It had a few blemishes—scratches in the paint, dents in the doors—telltale signs of careless previous owners.

"Do you know how to work a GPS?" the security guard asked as I climbed in behind the wheel.

I flashed him a smile. "Of course. Thank you for the help."

Five minutes into the hour-long drive to Mystic Falls, I became fidgety again. I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel as I left the city behind me. Trees replaced houses and narrow, winding roads replaced the busy highway. I'd traveled these roads before. They'd always soothed me.

Right now, it was only increasing my excitement, which was already heightened by the blasted vampirism. Like everything else, it was overwhelming and just brushing the surface of unbearable.

When my hunger became too much, I pulled over and got a blood bag from one of my suitcases. I drank quickly, slurping noisily, my hunger overruling my need to be proper. After the ten-hour mark, I didn't care about propriety. I was going on twelve hours.

It always surprised me how fast it helped. As soon as the blood filled my mouth, coated my tongue, and rolled down my throat, the excitement bubbled down a few notches. My raging emotions started to settle and I was physically able to drive again. Sans the fidgeting.

I didn't expect Mystic Falls to look different, but it did. It was all me, though. My eyesight had altered when I was changed. I saw everything in perfect detail. As I drove through the quiet town, I could hear televisions and radios playing inside the houses. When I strained to hear more, I could make out the snores of the residents.

But I couldn't help thinking that there was something else amiss. I couldn't help thinking it wasn't just me. I shook my head and wrote it off as paranoia.

At last, I pulled up outside my house. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves—_I won't hurt them, I won't hurt them, I won't hurt them_—and climbed out of the car. I left my suitcases in the back to get later, taking only my purse with me.

_I have to be invited in._ That realization struck me when I reached the top of the steps.

I reached up and knocked on the door. The lights were still on inside, despite the late hour, so I knew someone was still awake.

"Coming!" the familiar voice of my sister yelled from beyond the door.

I heard the pounding of feet on the stairs, the soft padding of bare feet against the wood floorboards. The lock clicked and the door swung open.

I smirked wryly. "Did you miss me?"

Elena's face shifted quickly from curious to shock to pure joy. "Alex!" she cried out and lunged at me. Her arms shot out and pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh my God, what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

I held my breath as I hugged her back. "Europe got boring. I decided it was time to tuck tail and head back to Mystic Falls."

She laughed and pulled back. "Europe got boring?" she asked in disbelief. She rolled her eyes and looked down at my hands. "Where's your stuff?"

I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder. "Still in the car. I'll get it later."

"Okay." She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door. "Why did you knock? Come in, come in!"

My shoulders sagged in relief at the invitation. "I wanted to surprise you," I explained as I stepped through the doorway. "I also didn't want to cause you a heart attack by sneaking up on you in the middle of the night."

"Ah, I see." She turned to me once I closed the door and pulled me into another hug. "I missed you so much, Alex."

I sighed and tightened my hold on her just a bit, resting my cheek on her shoulder. "You have no idea how much I missed you, Elena. I wanted to come home weeks ago."

"Why didn't you?" Elena asked as we separated again. Then she shook her head. "Car accident. Right, sorry."

I shrugged and looked around the foyer. "I was pretty sore for a while. It wasn't too bad though." For the first time, I truly regretted the lie. The situation was too familiar. "Also, I got into a bit of a spat with Richard and I needed to fix it before leaving."

My sister snorted and led the way into the kitchen. "And that took weeks to accomplish?"

I snorted as I eased myself into a chair at the counter. "I've told you how stubborn Richard can be. First he abandoned me in Paris, then he downright refused to talk to me." The last part was a complete lie of course, but it sounded believable. "So where is everyone?"

Elena's smile faded quickly and she took a seat next to me. "Jenna is sleeping and Jeremy is nursing a black eye."

I raised a quizzical brow. "What?"

"He's been getting into a lot of fights with Tyler," she muttered lowly.

I blinked in surprise. "Tyler Lockwood?" I asked in disbelief. "My Tyler?"

It was her turn to raise a brow at me. I rolled my eyes and waved it off. "I know, I know. So what are they fighting about?"

She sighed wearily. "Vicki Donovan."

My thoughts jumped to the phone call from Bonnie. "I heard she was attacked by some sort of animal."

Her demeanor continued to fall. "She was in the hospital for a while. Jeremy and I found her in the woods during a party at the falls. It was a back to school party. She's okay, but Mr. Tanner isn't."

"Mr. Tanner?"

She nodded, her expression dark. "He was killed by an animal tonight."

My jaw dropped. "Killed? How…?"

"There was supposed to be a football game tonight, but it was cancelled. Matt was the one who found him. He's a little shaken up."

"Holy shit." I shook my head as I tried to let that information sink in. "I mean, I never liked the guy. He was a complete dick. But I wouldn't wish that on anyone. What kind of animal was it, do you know?"

She shook her head. "No one knows. No one has actually seen the animal. Vicki can't really remember anything."

I nodded slowly. "So, Jeremy and Vicki?" I asked, moving the subject away from death.

"Yeah. What I've gathered is that they had something over the summer. Now she's with Tyler."

I huffed a laugh. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"There's something else you should know." She hesitated, her eyes shifting toward the stairs. "Jeremy has been taking drugs. And dealing to students. I think that's how he got involved with Vicki."

Again, my jaw dropped. Further this time. "Are you kidding me? Jeremy?"

"He hasn't been doing so well. Not since Mom and Dad died."

I leaned forward on the counter and buried my face in my hands. "I shouldn't have left," I grumbled against my palms. _Drugs? Jeremy?_

Elena wrapped an arm around my shoulders and rested her head on my shoulder. "I wish you hadn't, but I know why you did."

We left it at that.

* * *

><p>"How's the jet lag?" Elena asked.<p>

I twisted my head to look at her. I was sprawled out at the bottom of her bed. She was propped up against the headboard with her journal in her lap.

"It's kicking me in the ass," I grumbled tiredly.

"You can go to bed if you want."

I shook my head. "Can't move. Too tired."

She smiled at my nonsense and continued writing.

"So," I began with a wicked smirk.

"Oh dear…"

"Tell me about this Stefan Salvatore."

Her eyes brightened. She set her journal aside and leaned forward. "I don't even know where to begin."

"How'd you meet?" I asked, raising myself up on an elbow.

She blushed and turned her face down. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"Does it make for a good story?" I asked with another smirk.

She shrugged. "On the whole, it's kind of twisted. So yeah, I guess it does."

I gestured for her to go on.

"It was on the first day of school," she began, switching into her storytelling voice. "Bonnie and I spotted him in the office getting his schedule squared away, but I didn't see his face then. We only saw his back. Then I spotted Jeremy sneaking into the bathroom." She gave me a pointed look. I guessed he hadn't been doing anything good. "I followed him. The bell hadn't even rung yet and he was stoned."

I frowned. I honestly hadn't expected this of Jeremy. He was never really a goody-goody, but drugs? I didn't see that one coming.

"We got into a fight and he stormed out. I followed him out a minute later and almost ran right into Stefan." Her blush had returned and she was trying hard not to smile too widely.

"You met in the men's room?" I asked and laughed out loud. "Oh, that's awesome."

She reached out and whacked my shoulder playfully. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, we had a moment. You know how I am when I get nervous. I stumbled over my words. Couldn't even introduce myself." She huffed in embarrassment.

"Did he say anything?"

"No, not really. Not then. That came later. But we're in several of the same classes so there was quite a bit of staring."

I giggled gleefully. "Oh, I do love the staring. So when did you actually talk?"

"We met again in the cemetery. I was writing again."

No news to me. I'd seen her head in that direction with her diary many times since Mom and Dad died. I wondered if she still went there often, but decided not to ask.

"I introduced myself, he introduced himself. Nothing astronomical happened. And then he showed up at the house with my diary. I'd dropped it."

"Prince Charming comes to the rescue." I sighed heavily and fell back onto the bed. "I need a man. I'm jealous of my little sister."

Elena snorted. "You went to Europe and didn't meet anybody?"

_Only Royce, Andrew, and Maria. All vampires._

"Nope. I guess I was too busy shopping and climbing the Eiffel Tower." I turned to look at her seriously. "Here's a tip: take the elevator! I took the stairs and could barely walk for the rest of the day!"

"At least you got the chance!" She turned on her bed, rolling onto her stomach. "What was Paris like, Alex? Was it as romantic and beautiful as movies and pictures make it out to be?"

I nodded. "Every part of the city is filled with passion. Love is around every corner, in different forms. Couples everywhere. But you know, I never felt lonely. Not even when I was completely alone. Seeing couples kissing and dancing didn't make me feel bad about having no one. I was happy for them."

"What did you do? Who did you meet? Tell me everything."

I kept my smile plastered on my face, but on the inside, the truth was tearing me apart. I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her how my perfect vacation was ripped apart by a monster. I wanted to trust her with my secret.

_Someday,_ I promised myself. _Someday, I will tell her everything._

"I'm not a people person. You know that. And my French sucks. After two years of high school French, I only knew enough to give taxi drivers directions and order food at a restaurant. But the French are pretty understanding. I met several uptight bitches and snotty assholes, but on the whole, I felt welcomed."

"And your hotel room?"

"Huge. I had a view of the Eiffel Tower. Cost a pretty penny, but waking up to that view every morning was worth it. I had a small balcony that I liked to eat my breakfast on." I turned my head to face her again. "It was like an alternate universe, Elena. The things that always bothered me didn't anymore in Paris. Honking horns, thick traffic, noisy neighbors, and loud music. It all added to the experience. I didn't get annoyed with the crowds of people or speeding cars. I loved it. And I wish you could have seen it."

I sat up and reached for my bag. "I took hundreds of pictures, but they really don't do Paris justice." I dug through the contents of my bag for my tiny camera and one of the small folders full of already developed photos.

I tossed the envelope to Elena. "I have more in my suitcases, but I'll get those tomorrow."

While Elena pulled out the photos, I turned on my camera. The first picture that popped up was one of Andrew and I sitting on the porch at our house in Hemlock.

_Their house._ I sighed softly, already missing my friends. _How am I going to do this on my own?_

"Oh my God," Elena exclaimed, holding up a picture of Richard and I on the top of the Eiffel Tower. I laughed at her stunned expression. "I hate you. I really hate you."

"You love me." I scrolled through the photos on my camera, surprised that there were so many of me and Maria and others with me and Andrew. I suspected they did that on purpose.

"Who is this?" Elena held up a photo of a woman standing in the middle of my favorite alleyway. It was taken at night, but the twinkle lights made the whole alley glow with gold light. The woman was wearing a white summer dress that swirled around her knees.

"Her name was Claire. I didn't really know her. I just snapped the shot." I took the photo from her. "You'll find a lot of pictures like this. This alleyway was one of my favorite places. I went there every night. In one of the apartments above, someone played French music and people, mostly couples, came to dance to it. It was like a little romantic sanctuary."

"Wow. I'm going to have to save up my money."

I nodded and hummed in agreement, though a small part of me never wanted her to go there. There were vampires there. They prowled the street and fed on lone tourists.

I mentally shook off my darker thoughts and held my camera out to her. "The two people in that photo are Andrew and Maria. I met them my last day in Paris. We traveled back to England together and I stayed with them while I recuperated."

She whistled. "He's hot."

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. He's also married to Maria. All the hot ones are taken."

"Wait until you meet Stefan."

I grinned at her. "Stefan Salvatore. Can't wait."

"But be warned," she said seriously. "He has an older brother."

"Oh really? How much older?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Not very much. His name is Damon. He's a complete ass."

"Damon Salvatore," I tested the name. "A complete ass. Well, we can't all be perfect."

"Seriously, Alex," Elena warned. "He's trouble. He tried to kiss me even though I'm with Stefan."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "The older brother tried to kiss you?"

"He and Stefan don't get along well at all. Apparently they both dated this girl Katherine. Now there's bad blood between them."

"Eek. Careful, Elena. Sounds like your boy has baggage." I winked at her.

She just rolled her eyes at me and yawned.

I rolled to the edge of her bed and jumped up. "Go to sleep, Elena. I'm going to go get something to eat."

"I thought you were tired?" she asked as she stuffed the thick stack of photos into the envelope and put it back in my bag.

"It passed. Now I'm hungry." I glanced out of her window. "Maybe I'll go get my suitcases and unpack."

"Okay, but try to get some sleep. You look a little pale."

I nodded and grabbed by bag. "Goodnight, little sister."

"Goodnight."

I closed her door behind me and walked into my own bedroom, which was between Elena's and Jenna's.

Everything was just as I had left it. Coconut white walls. Sheer white curtains. White comforter on the bed with the large wooden headboard. All the furniture was oak. The plush carpet was white, a few shades darker than the walls. I'd always loved the color white.

I tossed my bag onto the down comforter and turned back out of the room. Two seconds later, I stood before the front door. I opened the door silently and stepped out into the warm night and walked at a normal pace to my rental car. I opened the back door and reached in for my suitcases.

"You know, it's not safe out here by yourself."

I jumped, smashing my head against the roof. I stepped back and reached up to rub my head as I turned toward the voice.

_Tall, dark hair, beyond gorgeous, intense gray eyes._

"Is that so?" I asked after a thorough once-over.

His lips twitched and he nodded. "Animals have been attacking the citizens of Mystic Falls. You best be careful. You never know when it will jump out and bite you."

"Hmm." I reached into the car and pulled out my suitcases. "Thanks for the warning, but I think I can take care of myself."

I turned back around, but the stranger was gone. I blinked, looking around my front yard and up and down the street. There was no sign of him anywhere.

Unease filled my gut and I kicked the door of the car closed and set off toward the house quickly.


	5. Family Ties Pt 1

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**5. Family Ties Pt 1**_

"I'm just saying," Jenna said as she filled her mug with more coffee. "A warning would have been nice. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

I snorted into my own cup. "Sorry, Aunt Jenna. It was all spur of the moment." I shot her a sidelong grin. "Though I must admit, it was rather funny seeing you with a bat in your hands."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." She came over to stand next to me, looking down at the photographs I had spread out over the dining table. "These are amazing, Alex." She picked up one of the photos. "The Louvre. I can't even imagine it. Did you go in?"

"Of course," I responded as I moved some photos around to make room for more. I still had more envelopes to go through. I also had the pictures on my camera to download. "It was surreal. Paintings I've only ever dreamt of seeing, right there for me to see."

"Any favorites?" she asked as she browsed through a stack of alleyway photos. "Please say something other than the _Mona Lisa_. Everyone always says the _Mona Lisa_."

I chuckled and thought about it. "Hmm, probably _The Tree of Crows_. Casper David Friedrich. You should look it up. It's…I don't know. I've always had a thing for crows."

"That's not disturbing at all," she mumbled into her coffee.

I swatted playfully at her arm as Elena walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, little sister," I greeted her, not looking up from my photos.

"Morning," she grumbled, making a bee-line for the coffee pot.

"_To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught."_

I looked across the living room at the television. Logan Fell was on screen with Sheriff Forbes.

"Scum ball," Jenna snarled at the screen.

"_All curfews and restrictions have been lifted."_

I raised a brow at her as she growled out, "Scum bucket."

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asked before I could.

"Him." Jenna jerked her head toward the TV.

"The news guy?" Elena asked in confusion.

"Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell." Jenna glared at his image.

I turned back to the screen. "You got beef with him or something?"

"Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

I stared at her in shock. "Seriously?"

"Oh, no way," Elena laughed disbelievingly. "You and him?" She looked back at the screen, studying the man in a whole new light. "He's cute."

I hummed in agreement, but Jenna did not.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." She scoffed at the TV and shut it off.

Elena took a seat at the end of the table and set down one of Dad's old trinket boxes. She opened the box, pulled out a gold medallion and started dusting it off.

"What are you doing with that?" Jenna asked, going over to watch her work.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box," Elena replied, moving onto a gold pocket watch. "Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood that she would loan it to the Founder's Council for their heritage display."

Guilt stabbed at my heart at the mention of our mother, but I quickly buried it. "Keeping that promise?"

Elena nodded. "Seems like the right thing to do."

I nodded, though the thought of Mrs. Lockwood getting her hands on my parent's prized possessions made me feel a little sick.

Jenna reached into the box and pulled out a diamond ring. "Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

"Originally, it was Great-Great-Grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena told her.

Two arms suddenly wrapped around me tightly, making me jump. I choked on air and spun around. "Jeremy, you twit!"

"Alex, when did you get back?" he asked, pulling me into a hug. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

My nose brushed against the curve of his neck and I got a strong whiff of his pulsing blood. The rich, alluring aroma filled my senses and I felt my teeth come to points and I knew my eyes were darkening and shifting. I clenched my eyes shut and took a deep breath, focusing my attention on the hug.

"I wanted to surprise you. I arrived late last night." When I felt my teeth retract and the tension around my eyes fade, I pulled back.

Jeremy turned to the photo-covered table. "Did you take all these?"

I nodded and put some distance between us. "I documented every part of my trip. I'm trying to put these in order of occurrence and place. This isn't even all of them." I turned to my family. "Now that you're all here, I have gifts. Hold on, I'll be right back."

I turned to the stairs and hurried up them at a pace manageable by a human.

"_How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?"_ I heard Jeremy ask from the kitchen. I knew he was talking about Mom and Dad's collection. I tried not to let the fact that he wanted to find out irritate me.

"_You're not going to find out,"_ Elena said firmly.

I hurried into my bedroom and grabbed the two shopping bags I'd set next to my desk before hurrying back out.

"_That stuff is Mom and Dad's. You can't just give it away."_

"I'm not giving it away," Elena grumbled as I hurried back down the stairs and set my bags on the table. "It's called a loan, Jeremy."

"Okay, okay," I cut in. "Break it up, you two. Come back here, Jer."

He shut the refrigerator door and walked back to the table, plopping down into a chair. I handed him the larger shopping bag with an excited smile.

"I have two rules," I said before he could open it. "None of you are allowed to do anything but accept these gift. And you can't say anything other than 'Thank you.' If you want to throw in something about how amazing I am, feel free. Other than that, I don't wanna hear it."

They chuckled as Jeremy reached into his bag and pulled out a black leather jacket. "Damn," he said, standing up. He unrolled the jacket and held it up. He glanced from the jacket to me, then back again, his mouth hanging open a few fractions. He slid his arms into the sleeves and pulled it on. Perfect fit.

"Now you look dark and mysterious." I flashed him a smirk and moved on to my second bag, pulling out two small boxes. "Sorry, Jeremy. You only got one gift. Honestly, though, I think yours is the best."

"Thank you, Alex." He pulled me into half a hug. "You really shouldn't—"

I immediately covered his mouth. "Don't even say it. I mean it."

I handed Elena and Jenna each a small jewelry box.

"Oh, Alex," Elena murmured as she pulled out a bracelet with her name engraved on it in elegant script. She clasped the silver chain around her wrist. "Thank you so much. This is…thank you."

"What did you get?" Jeremy asked Jenna.

She pulled a silver locket out of her box and dangled it in front of her. There was a diamond-studded 'J' on the front. The locket was engraved with thin vines and looked vintage.

"I saw that in an old antique shop. It reminded me of you. I had to buy it." I walked around the table to stand next to her. "And I already had the pictures to put in it."

She opened the locket curiously. In the left frame was a picture of Mom, in the right a picture of Dad.

"This is just a way of thanking you, I guess." I shrugged, suddenly self-conscious. "For taking us in."

Jenna just nodded and pulled me into a tight hug. I held my breath, just in case.

"Okay, okay," I said after pulling away. "Only two more." I walked back to my bag and pulled out a thick, leather bound journal. I held it out to Elena. "You told me a couple weeks ago that you were already halfway through yours. I figured you'd be needing a new one soon."

"Wow, thank you. This is perfect." She took the journal and flipped through the blank pages as I handed Jenna her gift.

"Chanel perfume," I said as she opened the box. "I walked into a department store in Paris and this saleswoman attacked me with it. Completely freaked me out, but it smelled really good, so I bought some. I thought you might like it."

"Thank you, Alex. This is all so great of you."

I clapped my hands together. "And now I can tell you that the real reason I bought all this is because I feel really guilty."

They all frowned in unison.

I sighed and plopped down in the chair at the end of the table. "I shouldn't have left. I abandoned you because I couldn't deal with my own pain. It was selfish and a total bitch move and I'm really sorry."

Jenna took a seat at the table. "It's okay, Alex. We don't blame you for needing to get away. It would have been worse if you'd taken off immediately after the funeral."

I snorted. "I thought about it. I really did."

"But you stayed."

Before any of us could say anymore, the doorbell rang. We all snapped out of the moment of awkward sadness and started moving.

"I'll get it," Elena said, standing up.

"I have to go shower." I stood up as Elena went to answer the door. "I'll just leave this stuff here for now," I told Jenna, waving my hand at the photos.

I turned and raced up the stairs just as Elena opened the front door.

"_Hi."_ The voice was deep, male, and unfamiliar.

I guessed it to be Stefan Salvatore and was tempted to turn right around and force introductions on Elena, but decided a shower was more important.

I grabbed some clothes from my room and crossed the hall to the bathroom between Elena and Jeremy's room. I locked the doors and turned on the shower.

I hummed to myself as I stood beneath the showerhead, trying to drown out the voices in the house. It was so quiet, so my heightened hearing was picking up on all sorts of sounds. Water boiling downstairs, the coffee pot hissing, the wet smacking of kisses being exchanged in Elena's bedroom.

I snorted and shook my head. I braced my hands against the wall of the shower and tried to drown it all out.

* * *

><p>By the time I got back downstairs, Elena and the new boyfriend were sitting at the table looking through my photos. I bobbed over to the table cheerfully and plopped down in a chair directly across from the boy.<p>

He was hot, for sure. Gorgeous brown hair, as Elena had told me. Square chin, broad shoulders, fit body. And the eyes…dear lord, I could probably gaze into them for hours. Icy blue and deep. And oddly familiar.

_Dear lord, he could be a model!_

"You must be Stefan Salvatore?" I propped my chin on my hands and studied him closely.

He chuckled. "I am. You must be Alexandria."

I nodded. "But please, call me Alex. Or else."

He smirked and extended his hand across the table. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

I smiled sweetly. "At last," I agreed and reached for his hand.

The moment his skin brushed mine, my vision went black. An image twisted in front of me, blurry and dark. Stefan's face loomed closer and closer, as if he was swimming through water. The feeling that accompanied the contact was conflicting. It filled me with discomfort and relief. And there was a shade of something just below the surface. Something…_trustworthy._

It lasted only a second. I recovered quickly, plastering another smile on my face. "Elena speaks very highly of you. I hear you met in the men's room at school?"

Elena groaned. "I'm never going to tell you anything ever again."

The conversation turned to my photos for a while and I explained what was happening in a few of them. I rambled about Paris for a few minutes before my phone started ringing.

I pulled my cell out of my jeans' pocket and read the name on the screen. "I have to take this," I told the couple across the table. "Be right back."

I stood up and sprinted out of the room and into the living room. I clicked answer and held the phone to my ear. "You never texted back. I'm hurt."

"_I'm so sorry, Alex. Last night was crazy._"

"It's okay, Bonnie." I sunk down onto the couch, sprawling out comfortably. "It was late and I heard what happened to Mr. Tanner."

"_Yeah, it was really freaky._" I could tell by her tone that there was something else she wanted to say. "_Hey, I'm headed over to the Grill to meet up with Caroline. You should come. I'd really like to talk to you._"

"Yeah, I'd like to talk to you, too." I said, sitting up. "Your phone call gave me the impression that Elena and Jeremy were in trouble or depressed. Something like that. They seem to be fine to me."

"_I'll explain everything. Just meet me at the Grill._"

"Okay, I'll be right there. See you in a few." I hung up and jumped to my feet. "Sorry, guys, but I gotta go. I'm meeting up with Bonnie and Caroline at the Grill. It was a pleasure meeting you, Stefan."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, too, Alex. See you around."

"I'll see you later, Alex," Elena said as she stood up to get more coffee.

"Bye," I called as I grabbed my coat and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>I smelled Mystic Grill before I saw it. The combination of alcohol, food, grease, and blood was strong. I found a parking spot down the street, deciding I needed some time to focus on my self-control before entering the busy Grill.<p>

The smells intensified ten-fold once I entered the dimly lit room. My eyes adjusted quickly, almost instantly.

I took a deep breath, tasting blood on the air. I swallowed thickly and focusing on my hearing, searching for Bonnie's voice. I found it quickly enough.

"_Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?"_

I turned toward her voice immediately, for once truly grateful for my advanced hearing. But Caroline's response stopped me.

"_Okay. But you can't tell Elena."_

"_No."_ Bonnie said immediately. _"I won't."_

I frowned. _Keeping secrets from Elena?_

I turned and made my way to the bar.

"_Do you want the long, juicy version or the short, sweet version?"_ Caroline asked.

I could imagine Bonnie rolling her eyes. _"I have a feeling they're just the same."_

"_Okay, apparently Stefan used to date this girl named Katherine. He was like so in love with her, it was almost an obsession. But Katherine was kind of fooling around with Damon on the side. She chose Damon and it drove Stefan crazy. He became a total jerk and tried to split them up. He filled Katherine's head with lies about Damon."_ Caroline sounded rather joyful about the whole thing. _"In the end, though, it worked and Katherine went running back to Stefan. It destroyed Damon."_

"Can I get you anything?"

I jerked my head up and smiled. "Vicki?"

"Oh my God, Alex. You're back." Vicki leaned over the bar and gave me a short hug. "I haven't seen you since…" She broke off, her expression turning regretful. "Shit. Sorry."

"It's okay." I waved it off. "The funeral. Yeah, it's been a while. I just got back last night."

"It's good to see you. Can I get you a drink?" Vicki smirked at me.

"I'm underage…"

She winked and poured me a shot of tequila. "That never stopped you before."

I rolled my eyes and accepted the shot. "It's noon and I'm drinking." I downed the shot. "I've hit an all-time low."

Vicki just laughed and poured a shot for herself. "Live a little."

_That's what killed my parents._ I inwardly groaned. _That's what killed me._

"So, I heard you were in the hospital?" I asked, tracing the rim of my shot glass with my index finger.

"Yup. I was bitten by some animal in the woods." She shuddered visibly.

"You can't remember what kind of animal?"

She shook her head. "But the news is saying it was a huge mountain lion. It killed Coach Tanner at the football game."

"I heard." I whistled. "I'm glad you're okay."

She poured us each another shot and raised her own glass. "Here's to being alive."

I almost snorted at the irony. "Cheers to that." I clinked my glass against hers.

"Hey, there you are."

I turned my head as Bonnie sat down on the stool next to mine. "Hey, Bonnie. Long time, no see." I pulled her into a one-armed hug. "Where's Caroline?"

She returned the hug with a halfhearted smile. "Called away. Probably by her boyfriend."

"You sound disapproving," I commented knowingly.

"You haven't met him yet. Just wait," she grumbled.

"Who is he?"

She propped her head on her hand. "Damon Salvatore." Her voice was thick with disgust. "Major creep alert."

"Damon Salvatore? As in…"

"Stefan Salvatore's older brother," Bonnie said with a nod.

"Oh dear." I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips in thought. "Does this have anything to do with Elena?"

"Of course it does." Bonnie sighed. "She just wants to upset Elena. She went after Stefan, but he turned her down his first day here."

I turned my body toward her. "Is this why you called?"

"Partially. I need to talk to you about something else as well." She stood up. "Come on, it's too loud in here."

I reached into my pocket for some money and threw down some bills, sending a nod Vicki's way before following Bonnie out of the Grill.

We turned left and started down the street.

"Okay, Bonnie. Spill."

She took a deep breath and began, "You remember when we were younger and my Grams first told me I was a witch?"

I nodded.

"You remember all those strange things that happened when I was upset or angry?"

"I believe I've already told you that the same things happened to me," I pointed out. "So what? Is your Grams right? Are you a witch?"

"I think so." She clasped her hands together before turning to me. "I predicted Mr. Tanner's death."

"Oh," I said slowly.

"Well, sort of. I just kept seeing these numbers and they were there on the scene. It was just really freaky."

"I know how you feel, Bonnie. I don't see things like that, but I know how it feels. It's confusing and unreal. Terrifying."

Bonnie nodded, but she didn't look reassured. I reached out and placed a comforting hand on her knotted fingers.

A strange warm, tingling sensation shot up my arm and I jerked my hand away, taking a step back. Bonnie went rigid and her eyes widened.

"Wow," I whispered. "That was intense." I laughed nervously and rubbed my hands together. "You okay?"

Her expression was almost fearful. "I…you…"

I frowned and stepped closer. "What, Bonnie? What is it?"

"That was so strange," she whispered. "That was the same feeling I got when I touched Stefan for the first time."

"Stefan? What was the feeling?"

"It was cold and dark. Like death." She looked down at her hand and flexed her fingers.

My thoughts seemed to stutter over the word. _Death._ "You touched me and felt death?"

She nodded, before taking a deep breath and giving herself a little shake. "Okay, can we just forget that happened?"

I hesitated before nodding once. "Fine by me."

"Just…" She looked at me uncertainly. "Just stay out of back alleyways, will you? I don't know why. Just…stay out of them."

She turned and started walking again. I remained frozen in shock for several beats longer—_Death? Back alleyways?_— then took off after her.

"So, to sum it up," she started after a few minutes of silence. "I called you because I felt like I should. Things are happening and it's freaking me out. And if…if I'm a 'witch' then I'm guessing you're in pretty much the same boat as me."

"Hey, I'm fine with being here. I wanted to come home." I tried to shake off the twisting unease in my gut, but it held strong. It coiled at my core, filled me to the point where I itched with it. "I was kind of looking for an excuse to return."

"You needed an excuse? Alex, this is your home." She bumped her shoulder against mine and gave me a warm smile. "You belong here."

* * *

><p>I sat in the big, puffy lounge chair in the corner of the living room with my diary resting on the arm.<p>

_Dear Diary_

_I want to believe I can have a normal life here. I want to believe Bonnie when she says I belong here, but I have doubts. I'm not who I was or what I was. I'm a monster. Hugging my family is torture. Their blood calls to me from across the room. I'm putting them in danger._

_And yet, I don't think I'll hurt them. I have this feeling inside of me, this 'thing' that reassures me every time I'm talking to Elena, Jeremy or Jenna that I would never hurt them. How can I be so sure?_

_I'm happy about one thing: Bonnie is being honest with Elena. I don't know what the deal is with Stefan Salvatore and his brother. Apparently they dated the same girl a while back and it ended very badly. There's a lot of bad blood there. I'm worried Elena is going to get caught up in it. I'm glad Bonnie told her what Caroline said. I'm not even going to get started on Caroline. I love her dearly, but she's always been jealous of Elena to the point where she gets herself and Elena into trouble. It's always competition with her. As for Damon Salvatore…yeah, I'm not really looking forward to meeting him. He's trouble, according to Bonnie._

_On a much more cheerful note, tonight is the annual Founder's Party at the Lockwoods. I suppose I could wear one of my new dresses. Now that everyone knows I'm back in Mystic Falls, they will expect me to be there. Founding family descendent and all that. Plus, we donated some stuff to the historical society and it will be on display._

"Alex," Elena called from the dining room. "What color is your dress? For tonight?"

I closed my diary and quickly thought through the dresses I owned. "Red." I stood up and walked into the dining room. She and Bonnie were sitting at the table doing their nails. "Why?"

"Nail polish. I have some reds, but depending on the dress, it might be too much." She held out two bottles, both different shades. "We should go get ready. The party starts in two hours."

I took the nail polish and headed for the stairs. I stopped with my foot on the bottom step and turned back to look at Bonnie. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie," I chimed with a smile.

She looked up, her expression twisting into faux-apprehension. "Oh no…"

I skipped back over to the table and leaned down to wrap my arms around her. I gave her a pleading pout and asked in my sweetest voice, "Will you be my date?"

She laughed and nodded. "Yes, Alex. I'll be your date. Not like I have one anyway."

I straightened and clapped my hands excitedly. "Yay!"

I rushed upstairs to my room and crossed to my closet. I reached in and pushed some clothes out of the way, looking for the plastic bag with my red halter dress. I grabbed it and laid it out on my bed. I unzipped the bag and pulled the soft, light dress out.

I heard Elena's footsteps on the stairs. "You left this downstairs," she said, holding up my diary.

My teeth clicked together and for a split second, I panicked. But of course, it was Elena. She respected my privacy, especially when it came to such things like diaries. She had one herself.

"Thank you. Man, I have got to stop leaving that thing lying around." I took it from her and placed it under my pillow.

"Wow, nice dress," she commented, lifting the dress to inspect it.

"You sound surprised."

"You've never really been one for dresses."

"Dresses, yeah. But this I bought in Paris, France." I took the dress from her and held it in front of me. I turned toward the full-length mirror in the corner of my room. "There's a big difference between regular dresses and dresses bought in Paris, France."

Elena laughed out loud. "I never thought I'd hear you say something like that."

"I never thought I'd hear myself say something like that." I turned and laid my dress on the bed again. "Okay, what am I going to do with my hair?"

"Let's enhance your curls a bit and put it up. I'm thinking a bit of a messy bun. It's a halter so it will look really good." She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the bathroom. "Come on, Bonnie," she yelled down the stairs. "We're turning Alex into a lady!"

"Oh, ha, ha." I rolled my eyes and let her lead me into the bathroom.

An hour later, I was in my scarlet, knee-length dress, my hair was curled and twisted up into a bun with a few tendrils hanging loose, and my nails were painted a dark red. Elena had tried to apply red lipstick, but I'd put my foot down. Too much red.

I heard the phone ring and recognized Mrs. Lockwood's voice. I was slowly waltzing around the kitchen, waiting on Elena and Bonnie to finish up. I tuned out their voices and hummed to myself. Not a minute later, I heard Elena and Jeremy fighting.

I sighed and walked to the door, stepping out into the warm night. In Europe, I'd missed the way they'd bickered back and forth, but now it was different. Jeremy was different. Elena was different.

I was so beyond different. I was dead.

"Alex?"

I turned to see Stefan coming up the steps. "Stefan. You look handsome." I curtsied.

He bowed with a smile. "You look beautiful. Red is definitely your color."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Salvatore." I glanced at the door. "Elena is almost ready. Give her a few minutes, she's arguing with Jeremy."

"Ah, about what?" He leaned back against one of the porch pillars.

My smile fell. "I honestly don't know." I took a deep breath and faced him directly. "Okay, I don't mean to freak you out or anything, but have we met before?"

His eyebrows furrowed in thought. "No, I don't think so."

Something nagged at my chest. Something like a warning. A warning that he was lying. Or at least being less than truthful.

I frowned. "I'm sorry. It's just…you look familiar. So familiar." I shrugged.

"Maybe in another life," he replied wryly.

"Like reincarnation?" I laughed lightly and shook my head. "I don't really believe in that."

"Really? Why not?"

"Not sure. I guess I just never really thought about it."

I heard Elena's voice beyond the door and footsteps. The door swung open and Elena stepped through wearing a colorful, strapless, satin dress.

"Elena," Stefan stepped forward and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. "You're a vision."

"In red, orange, and pink," I teased.

She shot me a teasing glare and leaned up on her toes to kiss Stefan on the cheek.

"Ah, there's my date," Bonnie said, appearing behind Elena. Her dress was a white halter with a simple floral pattern.

I whistled. "Come on, Bonnie," I said, deepening my voice. "I'm driving."

"You're stupid," she laughed and rolled her eyes.

We left Elena and Stefan laughing on the porch.

"You still have the rental car? How long are you keeping it?"

I sighed and looked at the car lovingly. "I'm taking it back tomorrow. Jenna's going to follow me in her mini to give me a ride back." I pretended to wipe away a tear. "I'm going to miss it."

The drive to the Lockwood Estate wasn't long, despite the number of cars on the road. We were all moving in the same direction. It only slowed down when we reached the driveway and the valets were rushing around like chickens with their heads cut off.

The line at the front entrance—it somehow seemed wrong calling it the front door—was long and we had to wait around.

"Have you ever been inside this place?" I asked Bonnie as we waited.

"Nope. I didn't go to the last Founder's Party or the one before that." She looked a bit embarrassed. "This place has always scared me."

I snorted. "It's a museum."

She suddenly got a knowing look on her face. "Oh, right. You've been here a few times haven't you? Visiting Tyler?"

I swatted at her arm. "That was a long time ago." I looked toward the entrance. The Lockwood family was standing at the top of the steps greeting people. Tyler looked a little out of place. He seemed quite uncomfortable in his white tux.

"A year ago isn't that long," Bonnie pointed out.

"There was nothing there, Bonnie." I shot her a warning look. "He only wanted one thing. He only ever wants one thing."

"I bet Vicki is starting to realize that." She gestured toward Vicki, who was a short ways ahead wearing a golden-yellow, satin dress.

Tyler appeared at her side and kissed her cheek before grabbing her elbow and leading her away. They ducked around the house, obviously avoiding his parents.

"What an ass," I hissed under my breath. I liked Vicki. She was a little screwed up, but considering that everyone in her life, other than Matt, had a tendency to abandon her, it was understandable. She deserved much better than Tyler Lockwood.

We were only several rows away from the entrance when I remembered that I needed to be invited in. The closer we got, the more my panic grew. I was just thinking of making an excuse and escaping when I saw Mrs. Lockwood lead her husband, the mayor, into the house.

I started fidgeting, thinking of ways in which I could get one of them to invite me in. Andrew had drilled it into me that I couldn't be obvious about it. It caused suspicion.

"Alexandria?" I looked up at the voice. "Alexandria Gilbert?"

Mrs. Lockwood stepped back outside and grasped my shoulders. "Oh, my dear, it's been too long." She pulled me into a quick hug that sent her sweet, mouthwatering aroma rolling over me. "I heard you were back in town. Come in, come in. You look stunning in that dress."

I beamed at her and followed her into the house. "It has been a while, Mrs. Lockwood."

"Please, dear, you know you can call me Carol."

"Carol," I amended. "You look as radiant as ever."

"Oh, thank you. I've got to go greet my guests. We'll catch up later. Enjoy the party."

"Will do." I watched her return to stand next to the entrance.

"She certainly hasn't forgotten that you dated her son," Bonnie muttered next to me.

I rolled my eyes. "You call that dating? I call that Tyler claiming a new toy and labeling it a relationship."

"Ouch. Defensive much?" Bonnie held up her hands in surrender.

"I'm going to find the food. I'm starving. And I desperately need something to drink."

"Well, I'm going to go find Caroline."

I nodded and she disappeared into the crowd. I walked over to the bar and grabbed a flute of champagne.

"Starting the night early?" a deep, smooth voice whispered in my ear.

I turned to see a familiar face. I smiled and took a sip of champagne. "It's the only way to survive these parties. Drink yourself into oblivion and streak around the house. Of course, the Lockwood family really frowns on public nudity."

A devilish smirk curved his smooth, pale lips and his icy gray eyes turned mischievous. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

I blinked in surprise. "No, not intentionally. Are you really that easily seduced?"

He flashed his pearly whites at me. "Do you want to find out?"

"Certainly not. But I do want to thank you for your warning last night about it being unsafe out alone."

"I thought you said you could take care of yourself?" He arched a brow at me in question.

"Most of the time, I'm very capable, but against a twelve foot mountain lion? You probably saved my life."

"Well, you know what that means." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You owe me."

"Dream on. I will give you my name, though." I reached my hand out for him to shake. "I'm Alexandria Gilbert."

His expression turned surprised. "The older sister," he murmured with a nod. "Should've guessed last night." He lifted his hand and took mine.

The moment his palm touched mine, something twisted in my gut hard. I immediately thought of the painting in the Louvre, _The Tree of Crows._ A strange, conflicting combination of discomfort and relief filled me, shifting so rapidly back and forth, it made my head spin.

Almost the exact same feeling I'd felt when I touched Stefan.

I saw a crow and a lot of fog. In my head, the crow cawed before taking flight. The fog followed in its wake. In _his_ wake.

It took all my power not to jerk my hand out of his.

"Damon Salvatore," he introduced himself. The intense light in his eyes had dimmed a bit, but his smirk was still firmly in place.

I pulled my hand free of his and took a step back, looking him over. "So you're the older brother."

"You've heard of me?"

"This is a small town. People talk. I've heard plenty about you."

"Please tell me someone told you something good about me."

I shook my head and gave him a pitying look. "Sorry. Not remotely."

"Tsk, tsk, I'm going to have to speak to my friends about spreading lies."

"In the meantime, have a drink." I retrieved another flute. "Enjoy the party, Mr. Salvatore. And no streaking before nightfall. At least."

He lifted his glass to me and nodded. "See you around, Miss. Gilbert."

I turned and dove into the crowd, eager to get away from him. I didn't know my hands were shaking until I was almost at the other end of the house.

_What the hell is up with the Salvatores?_


	6. Family Ties Pt 2

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**6. Family Ties Pt 2**_

After fifteen minutes of mingling and two glasses of champagne, I was feeling relatively normal. I spotted Damon now and then, but didn't talk to him again.

"Yeah, he has that effect on people," Bonnie said when I told her about the encounter. She seemed rather distracted, though.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Mhm." Her response was too quick and we both knew it. "I'm fine. Just getting tired." She handed me her glass. "I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

I just nodded and watched her go. My sixth sense was tingling. She was definitely upset about something.

I sighed and downed the liquid in her glass. Water. I turned on the spot and focused on my hearing to find Elena.

I heard her voice not far off.

"_The founding families of Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural Founder's Council Celebration."_ Elena was saying.

I followed her voice into the display room. Stefan was standing next to her as she read from an old piece of framed parchment on the wall.

"Wow, look, it's the original guest registry."

Stefan stepped closer and looked at the parchment with a scowl.

"Look at all these familiar names," Elena said. "Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood." Her expression shifted from impressed to surprise. "Is…is that Damon Salvatore?"

I walked up behind them and looked at the names. Right there in the middle were two familiar names.

_Stefan Salvatore_

_Damon Salvatore_

"And…Stefan Salvatore?"

"That's just a tad creepy," I said, making Elena jump. Stefan just looked at me, seemingly at a loss.

"The original Salvatore brothers." My head snapped around at Damon's voice. He was approaching with Caroline at his side. "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

"Always tragic. Hello, Caroline." I stepped forward and pulled the blonde into a hug.

"Jerk." Caroline embraced me tightly. "You didn't come see me!"

"Sorry, dear," I teased and pulled back.

"Would you like to hear the story?" Damon asked, his eyes on Elena.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past," Stefan cut in.

"It would seem rather appropriate, though," I said, nodding at the registry. "The Salvatores were one of the founding families and this is a Founder's event. So spill. I love a good story."

"I'm sure it's not boring, Stefan," Elena added. "I'd love to hear more about your family."

Stefan shot Damon a dark look, but the latter just grinned.

"Well, I'm bored," Caroline announced. "I wanna dance. And Damon won't dance with me." She glared at her date.

"Mm-mm." Damon shook his head.

"Can I borrow your date, Elena?" Caroline asked sweetly.

"What, I'm not good enough to dance with?" I asked her playfully.

Damon shifted his gaze to me and looked me up and down. "I might reconsider."

My smile dropped in surprise. I looked from him to Caroline, but her reaction was minimal. Her eyes were on Stefan.

I narrowed my eyes, completely bewildered. I fell back on my earlier words. "Dream on."

"Next time, then." He winked at me. Actually winked!

There was an awkward pause before Stefan finally spoke. "I don't really dance," he told Caroline.

"He does," Damon argued swiftly. "You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked as if it was ridiculous.

_Jesus, the tension…_

"It's up to Stefan," Elena conceded.

"Well, sorry, but I'm not gonna take no for an answer." Caroline reached forward and took his hand.

Stefan reluctantly followed, but not before shooting Damon a warning look.

Another awkward pause followed their departure.

"Well," I clapped my hands together. "That was really weird. So…" Whatever Damon wanted to say, Stefan wasn't keen on. And I was curious. I was a sucker for old stories. "this story?"

Damon held up a finger and turned to my sister. "First, Elena…I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse." He sighed in defeat. "My therapist says I'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

I rolled my eyes, picking up on the act. I turned to look at an old painting to give them a moment to talk, though it was obvious that I was listening. How could I not?

"For what?" Elena asked and I saw her glance at me out of the corner of my eye.

"It's all in the past. I don't even wanna bring it up." _Lie. Lie…?_ "Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." He gestured to the parchment on the wall.

I don't know what it was about Damon that made me question him. I didn't trust him, though I really had no reason not to. I just had a feeling my instincts were right.

Maria had told me several times to always follow my instincts. Then again, if I'd done that back in England, I might've massacred the entire town of Hemlock. Being a vampire muddled things up big time.

I turned my full attention onto Damon, eager to hear the story.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town until the war," Damon continued. "There was a battle here—"

"The Battle of Willow Creek," Elena said quickly.

"Right."

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books left out," Damon went on, walking casually around the room and taking in all the artifacts. "was the people that were killed…they weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive."

_Damn…guess my ancestors weren't so goody-goody after all._

My gut was twisting again and that nagging feeling was back. The feeling that said he was lying. Or twisting the truth.

_What the hell is this?_ I wondered before returning my attention to the story.

"Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

That part seemed truthful. Felt truthful.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Elena asked.

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

I raised my eyes to the ceiling. _In novels, maybe. And petty high school dramas._

Elena took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just…I hope you two can work it out."

"I hope so, too," Damon said quietly.

_Elena, what have you got yourself into?_

* * *

><p>There was definitely something strange going on between Elena and Damon, though I wasn't entire sure if Elena was completely aware of it herself. The tension between them seemed a little much for one little kissing incident.<p>

Unfortunately for me, I ran into Tyler a minute after leaving the awkward pair.

"Alex," Tyler said in a tired, yet surprised voice.

"Hello, Tyler." I tried to sound polite, but I wasn't entirely successful. "How are you?"

He bobbed his head. "I'm good. And you?"

I shrugged. "Been better." I looked him up and down, taking in the two flutes of champagne. "So, you and Vicki Donovan?"

His expression hardened a bit. "Yeah…"

I clenched and unclenched my teeth. "How's that working out?"

His eyes narrowed at me and I saw his jaw muscles tense. "It's really none of your business anymore, Alex."

Rage flared inside of me, clawing to the surface. I took a slow step toward him and spoke in a low voice. "I'm not going to get involved in your love life, Tyler, but Vicki is my friend. I saw you sneak her around back when she got here. If you're ashamed to be seen with her, why are you with her?"

"Vicki and I are just having fun."

I wanted to smack the arrogance out of him. I glared at him. "You're using her. Vicki deserves so much better than that."

"It's none of your business," he snapped.

"She's my friend," I argued harshly. "Friends look out for each other. Her and Matt are practically family."

He sneered. "Family? Really? From the looks of things, you don't treat family very well, Alex. I heard you abandoned yours after your parents died."

In my head, I saw myself throwing him against the wall and snapping his neck with my bare hands. Instead of giving in to that urge, I plastered a smile on my face.

"I'm home now. And I'm going to look out for my family." I focused on his eyes, making the connection I needed. "Stop using Vicki for your own twisted desires, Tyler. In fact, stay away from her altogether."

I turned on the spot and walked away, leaving Tyler frozen in place. I stalked down the hall, searching for someplace quiet where I could clear my head. The place really was like a museum, but I'd visited often when I'd been with Tyler, so I knew my way around rather well.

Two hallways and a staircase later, I found an empty powder room. Once inside, I groaned and leaned against the sink, letting my guilt take over. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. 'Don't abuse your power, Alex,' she said. 'It's not fair to abuse your power, Alex.' And what did I do?"

The reason I loved Maria so much was because she was so _good._ She had a kind heart. She cared about people, human and other. She didn't kill. She fed on blood from blood banks or animal blood. She would never accept or take blood directly from a human.

She had rules. For her, they were easy. The first was not taking blood directly from humans. The second was not manipulating humans even though she was easily capable.

Compulsion was easy. All I needed was direct eye contact. A connection is formed during compulsion that opens a human's mind to me, allowing me to implant demands. I could compel someone to kill someone else and they would because the thought is embedded in their psyche so securely, so firmly, they can't deny it or ignore it. They don't have a choice.

"Bad, Alex. Very bad."

"Talking to yourself?"

I whipped around to see Caroline standing just inside the door. How she'd managed to sneak up on me, I honestly didn't know.

"Hi, Caroline." I turned to stare at my reflection in the mirror. "And yeah, I am talking to myself."

She came to stand next to me. "I'm so glad you're home, Alex. We've all missed you."

I smiled at her through the mirror. "I've missed you, Caroline. I've missed everyone so much."

"Why were you gone so long?" she whined. "It's been so dull."

I shot her an amused look. "Is the new boyfriend boring you already?"

She huffed a laugh. "Damon is great. He's really sweet."

_Sweet?_ I frowned, but said nothing.

"Really, why were you gone so long?" she asked seriously. "Besides the accident, of course."

I pursed my lips for a moment, leaning against the sink again. "I don't really know. I guess I just got so busy seeing and doing, I didn't really stop to think about home. Until Paris." I hummed wistfully. "Oh, Paris. Such a busy city. It slows you down, though. Mentally. It's like, once I got there, I remembered that I had a family and I couldn't avoid them forever."

Caroline looked confused. "You were avoiding them? Why?"

I shrugged. "I guess I was avoiding mourning for my parents. Staying here meant I'd have to face the fact that they were really gone. They're gone and…I'm to blame. You can imagine how unbearable that can be."

Caroline turned to me in shock and worry. "You blame yourself?"

I leaned my head back to stare at the ceiling. "Who else can I blame? I—" I stopped when the door opened.

Elena walked in, pausing when she took notice of us. She smiled awkwardly and I moved to the side so she could get to the mirror.

"Hello, little sister," I greeted, forcing a smile. It seemed like all my smiles were forced these days. Forced or sarcastic.

"Hello. Hey, Caroline," she greeted.

"Hey," Caroline returned, reaching into her clutch to pull out lip-gloss. "So how are things with Stefan?"

_Painfully obvious…_

Elena paused. "Great." She started applying her own lip-gloss. "Just great."

_Lie._ I sent her a questioning look, but she only spared me a glance.

"Really?" Caroline asked disbelievingly. "Well, my radar must be off because I was getting all sorts of other vibes."

"Dido," I muttered quietly.

Elena leaned in closer to Caroline. I saw her eyebrows furrow in the mirror as she concentrated on something on Caroline's scarf-shrouded neck. "What is that?"

Caroline straightened. "Huh?" she asked distractedly.

Elena reached for the scarf. Caroline jerked away sharply. "Don't."

I stepped closer as Elena reached out and pulled the scarf away from a mark on her skin. It was a bite mark. A nasty, red bite mark. A bite mark that had my blood running cold and my memories flying back to the night Royce attacked me in the alley.

"Caroline, what happened?" Elena demanded through her horror.

"Nothing, okay?" she snapped defensively.

"That is not nothing!"

"Caroline, how did that happen?" I asked, my voice thick with worry and even an edge of fear.

"Did somebody hurt you?" Elena asked.

"Obviously, Elena. She didn't do it to herself. Who did this to you, Caroline?"

"No, okay. It…it's nothing. It's just…My mom would kill you." She leaned forward to focus on her lip-gloss again.

I stared at her in shock. "You're worried about your _mother_ killing you? Someone bit you!"

Elena reached for her shawl and pulled it off her shoulder. There was another ugly bite mark on her shoulder blade. It looked like an animal bite with the different sized incisors.

"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena demanded.

"No!" Caroline shook her head and pulled her shawl back in place. "Of-of course not."

_Lie. How do I know she's lying? _"Caroline…"

Elena tried to pull back the shawl again, but Caroline snapped.

"Just leave me alone! Okay? God!" She turned and stomped out of the room angrily.

I turned to stare at Elena. "Why do you think it was Damon?"

I could almost see the gears working in her head. Her eyes were darkened in deep thought.

"Elena," I grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. "Why would you think Damon bit Caroline?"

"He's dangerous. It's obvious." She looked at the door. "I have to find Stefan. God, he was so right about him. Oh, my God."

She shook off my hands and stormed out of the room in search of Stefan. I rushed after her, keeping pace with her easily.

"Does he have a history of abusing his girlfriends or something?" I asked her as we walked through the house, looking for an exit. Or she was looking for an exit. I was following her and inwardly praying that I was jumping to ridiculous conclusions that were in no way possible.

"Stefan told me he was dangerous. Now I get it." She was one big mass of fury. "He's manipulative and…mentally unstable."

We found the back entrance and stopped at the top of the steps. I scanned the crowd for Stefan, listening for his voice.

Elena charged down the steps. Damon was standing at the bottom, a smile on his ridiculously handsome face.

"Uh, Elena? I really don't think that's a good idea," I called after her.

She ignored me. When she reached Damon, she shoved him hard. He stumbled back a few steps, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"There is something seriously wrong with you," Elena snarled. "You stay away from Caroline or I will go to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay _away_ from her!"

I just stood back and watched as his smile disappeared, replaced by a confused frown. I hesitated as she stormed off, glancing from her retreating figure to the stunned Damon.

He turned his eyes on me. "What was that about?"

"You're a bit of a sicko, aren't you?" I asked with an icy glare. "I suggest you do as she says."

His eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. I stood my ground, lifting my chin stubbornly. He stared at me a few seconds longer before turning and setting off around me.

* * *

><p><em>Bite marks<em>.

I ran the tip of my tongue along my teeth, tracing the lethal edges of my fangs.

_Vampire?_

I shook my head. _What would a vampire be doing in Mystic Falls?_

It was completely ridiculous. Impossible.

_What if…?_

I was panicking. I searched the crowd frantically for Elena and Stefan. I needed someone to tell me Damon was sick in the head and had a history of domestic violence.

_Impossible. I'm looking for the signs. I'm overreacting._

I strained my hearing, weeding through the chattering party guests in search of Elena's voice.

"_You've had enough to drink, dear."_

"—_an awful dancer. You should take lessons."_

"—_candles are already lit?"_

"—_should be having him arrested!"_

I turned in the direction of my sisters' voice.

"_Elena, please. I—I don't expect you to understand."_ That was Stefan.

I wove my way through the dancing couples on the dance floor, pausing at the top of the steps that led down to the back lawn.

"_I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?"_

"_Look, there are things that you don't know, okay? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't."_

My gut was twisting with unease, much stronger than before. _What the hell is happening?_

"_And I may never be able to. And…I just need you to trust me."_

"_Trust is earned," _Elena said firmly_. "I can't just magically hand it over."_

I spotted the arguing couple at the edge of the lake across the dark, wide lawn and started in that direction. I was halfway there when Stefan said, _"I'm so sorry. I have to go."_

I slowed my walk as he started for the house. He gave me a tiny nod as he passed me. I didn't return it. I continued forward until I reached Elena.

"Elena, what the hell is going on?"

She looked close to tears. "I don't know. I don't know."

I grasped her shoulders. "Hey, we're going to help Caroline, okay? Do you think we should talk to her mother?"

She just stood there numbly.

I shook her. "Elena, snap out of it."

She blinked and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Okay, let's go find Caroline and figure this out."

"She's confused. She's been like this for days."

"Been like what?" I asked as we started for the house again.

"She can't seem to answer any questions about Damon. She always does whatever he says."

We took the stairs up to the dance floor. The music changed to a soft, slow song.

"So Damon is controlling, abusive, and obviously kinky." I shook my head, not adding my own crazy and unbelievable suspicion.

_Damon Salvatore can't be a vampire. There aren't any vampires in Mystic Falls. It's Mystic Falls, for God's sake!_

But the feeling I'd gotten from him and the bite marks were kind of pointing me in that direction. Caroline wouldn't talk about the marks and she didn't answer questions about Damon. She panicked when we saw the marks.

_Maybe he used compulsion on her…_

I shook my head. _No. It's not possible._

We searched the pavilion area before moving inside. We went through the rooms, searching every corner, but Caroline was nowhere to be found. Elena kept stopping people to ask, but no one knew.

"Oh, I saw her going off with that new boyfriend of hers." I turned to look at the woman Elena had just asked, my heart plummeting.

"Which direction did they go in?" Elena asked the older woman.

She pointed across the lawn. "You kids these days. Can't keep your hands off each other."

Dear lord, I hoped he was keeping his hands off her.

I grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her in the direction the old lady had pointed. We descended the stone steps again and looked left and right. It was dark, too dark for Elena to see, but I spotted her easily.

Caroline was kneeling on the ground. As we set off in her direction, she climbed unsteadily to her feet and swayed in place.

"Caroline?" I called out.

Elena sighed in relief. "Oh, there you are. We've been looking everywhere for you!"

We stopped when we reached her. She didn't look at us.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she squeaked out. Her chest was heaving.

The smell of fresh blood flooded my senses. I staggered back a bit and exhaled deeply, trying to rid myself of the alluring scent and thanking God that it was dark and my face was concealed.

"Caroline, what happened?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine." Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over.

"Caroline?" I placed a hand on her shawl-covered shoulder. "You're not fine."

"I'm fine. I'm fine," she repeated over and over. She was terrified.

Elena reached forward and pulled her into a hug just as she broke down. I pulled my hand away from Caroline's shoulder, feeling something wet.

There were drops of blood on my fingers. And it was burning me.

I clenched my teeth in pain and held my breath, rubbing my hand furiously on my dress to wipe the blood off. "I'm going to go find Bonnie. She probably wants to head home. Can you drive Caroline home?"

Elena nodded.

I turned and walked back the way we'd come quickly. When I was far enough away from Elena and Caroline, I slowed and held my blood-covered hand in front of my face, grimacing as it burned into my skin.

I took a deep breath, inhaling through my nose. The rich scent made my head spin, but there was something off about the scent. It smelled faintly like…roses maybe. Something flowery. I lifted my fingers to my mouth and tentatively licked up a drop.

I hissed as it burned my tongue. I spat at the ground and wiped at my tongue with the back of my clean hand. My flesh was bubbling as if acid was dripped onto it.

It healed fast, but made me feel woozy. I stared at the blood drops on my hand, bewildered. And then it dawned on me.

_Vervain._

I glanced over my shoulder at Caroline and Elena. _Why would Caroline have vervain in her bloodstream?_

The only explanation for it didn't reassure me. Not in the least.


	7. You're Undead to Me Pt 1

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**7. You're Undead to Me Pt 1**_

_Dear Diary_

_I think there are other vampires in Mystic Falls. I'm debating on whether or not to call Andrew. Really, the only thing stopping me is my uncertainty. I want to be sure. Or close enough._

_The Facts: Caroline had vervain in her bloodstream. One drop of blood nearly brought me to my knees, so someone must've given her a heavy dose of it. Her memories of her relationship with Damon are scattered. She said there are a lot of gaps, blank spots she can't account for. And she had several bruises on her arms in the shape of handprints, along with several bite marks. Fanged bite marks._

_So now I have to do something I really don't want to do. Elena speaks very highly of Stefan, so I'm hoping his kind nature on top of my being Elena's sister will work to my advantage. I'm going to stop by the Salvatore Boarding House before school and see if I can find anything. Or get Stefan to talk._

_It's a poorly planned plan. It's all I have, though. I need to know what's going on. Andrew would kill me if he knew I was taking matters into my own hands._

_Whatever. I might not live through today anyway._

* * *

><p>To say I was nervous as I pulled up in front of the old boarding house would be an understatement. If Damon was a vampire, he no doubt had a few years on me. The older a vampire was, the stronger they were. I was new. Fresh. I was only just starting to get my emotions under control. I was still adjusting. That's why it took my three days to work up the courage to do this.<p>

_Three days of adjustment, constant thirst, worrying, and contemplating. And eating!_

I stepped out of Jenna's Mini Cooper, already missing my rental car. I made a mental note to look into buying my own car.

I walked up the front steps of the boarding house and crossed the porch to the large oak front door. I raised a hand and knocked three times.

"Coming!" a voice shouted somewhere within the house. Footsteps pounded down some stairs and rushed toward the door.

I smiled as Zach pulled the door open. "Hello, Mr. Salvatore."

"Alex Gilbert," he exclaimed in surprise. "What brings you here?"

"Actually, your nephew brings me here. Stefan." Technically, Damon brought me here, but I wanted to speak to Stefan.

He frowned. "Why do you want to see Stefan?"

_He's cautious_. "Well, in case you haven't heard, Stefan is dating my little sister." I smirked at him. "I've been out of town for a while. Came back to find out my sister has a mysterious boyfriend. I have to give him the 'if you hurt my baby sister' talk."

"Ah," He snorted. "I see." He glanced over his shoulder, then back at me. He looked apprehensive. "Well, um…okay. Come on in, Alex."

He held the door open for me. I entered without hesitating. "I've never actually been in your house, Zach. Known you for years and never been here before."

He closed the door and led the way into the monstrous parlor. "Listen, Stefan is a little busy right now, but…I'll just…go tell him you're here."

He paused before turning and walking out of the room. I turned on the spot, taking in the parlor. The walls were lined with bookshelves and hundreds of books. Everything was made out of wood. Oak and mahogany. It was all so beautifully crafted. Artifacts—spears and swords—hung on the walls and above the empty fireplace. The boarding house held history, that was for sure.

I sat down in one of the cushioned chairs in the middle of the red-carpeted room. The whole place was quite impressive.

And quiet.

I listened intently for any movement in the house. I heard a low, pained groan somewhere below me.

"_Where's my ring?"_

The voice was weak and raspy, but I recognized it as Damon's.

"_You won't be needing it anymore."_

That was Stefan.

I shifted forward in my chair. _I never used to be such an eavesdropper._

Damon groaned weakly. Breathing wasn't coming easily to him. _"How long have I been here?"_

"_Three days."_

Since the party.

"_What are you doing?"_

Damon was definitely in pain. _Why isn't he in the hospital?_

"_During the Dark Ages, when a vampires' actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race they would face judgment," _Stefan explained, completely emotionless.

My breath caught in my throat.

"_They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them."_

"_You know what will happen," _Damon replied weakly, _"if I don't feed on blood."_

_Holy. Shit._ I froze in shock, my mouth gaping open.

"_You'll grow weaker and weaker," _Stefan explained. _"And eventually, you won't be able to move or speak. In a week, your skin will desiccate and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever."_

_Jesus Christ…_

"_So, what? You're just gonna leave me in the basement forever?"_

"_I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak."_

That answered my question about the vervain…

"_Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt and then in fifty years, we can reevaluate."_

"_I'm stronger than you think," _Damon warned, his voice shaky.

"_You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain and we both know it."_ Stefan paused. _"I'm sorry. It didn't have to be this way."_

I heard Damon groan and Stefan walking. He ascended a few steps, then stopped.

"_He's awake. He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be."_

"_You're going to school?"_ Zach asked in surprise.

"_I came here to live a life," _Stefan answered. _"It's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me."_

"_Why haven't you called her?"_

"_What am I supposed to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something."_

And I was now privy to his secret.

"_What choice do you have?" _Zach pointed out._ "You came back here to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it."_

More footsteps.

"_First, you have a visitor."_

The footsteps stopped. _"Who?"_

"_Alexandria Gilbert."_

_Alex,_ I corrected silently. _It's Alex!_

I stood when Stefan entered the room. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder. He was holding it in place with his right hand. His right hand was adorned with a big, tacky ring with a familiar blue stone. How had I not seen that before?

Zach appeared behind him and slipped by. "I'll leave you two to have your talk." He took off through another doorway.

Stefan walked into the living room, looking genuinely surprised to see me. "Alex, what brings you here?"

I gulped and gave a shaky laugh. "Well, uh…it's complicated."

He frowned, his brow furrowed. But even with a frown on his face…

_God, he's handsome. Elena, you lucky girl!_

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern, setting his bag on a table at the end of one of the couches in the parlor.

I took a deep breath before saying, "I came here to ask you about Damon."

He blinked in surprise. "Damon? Why?"

"Did Elena tell you where I've been these past couple of months?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she said you were in Europe."

"I went to England to stay with a friend," I explained quickly. "I visited Scotland for a while before heading to Paris." I sighed heavily. "Everything changed in Paris."

I could feel his confusion growing. "What does your trip have to do with Damon?"

"Nothing," I answered. I was beginning to itch with anxiety. "Can we sit? Or…can you sit? You should probably sit down. This is going to be quite shocking."

He hesitated before sinking into the chair closest to him.

"Okay," I began, focusing on keeping my breathing slow and even. "Andrew told me not to tell anyone, but I'm pretty sure it's safe to tell you, considering…we're kind of in the same boat. And I _feel_ like I can trust you. I have really good judgment. That's a fact."

"Alex, maybe you should sit down, too. You're clearly upset about something."

I shook my head. "I really just need to say this."

He nodded and leaned forward, his entire attention on me. He propped his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together, waiting.

Another deep breath. "Bonnie called me a few days ago when I was in England. After Paris, I returned to England with Andrew and Maria. Actually, I _retreated_ to England. It wasn't safe for me anywhere else. I was there for two weeks. They were helping me. And then Bonnie called saying I needed to come home. She described the strange attacks happening in town. Told me Vicki was attacked by an animal." I huffed and rolled my eyes. "And then I find Caroline covered in bite marks and bruises. She has large gaps in her memory, can't explain why she's been acting strangely, and refuses to answer questions about Damon."

I could see the apprehension growing in his eyes. He knew I was on to Damon.

"And then there's the vervain," I added, watching him closely for a reaction. "Vervain in Caroline's blood."

I wasn't disappointed. His body went rigid. "How do you know that?"

"Because when we found her out on the Lockwood's back lawn, she was bleeding. I got some blood on my hand and it burned right through my skin. When I tasted it, it nearly burned a hole through my tongue."

His eyes flickered with the shifting of his emotions. Apprehension, confusion, shock, and then disbelief.

I walked to the end of the couch next to his chair and sat down with my body turned toward him. "During my last scheduled day in Paris, I was attacked—"

"By a vampire," he finished for me.

I lifted my left hand and wiggled my fingers, flashing my ring at him. "Royce. He was the vampire that attacked me. Another vampire saved me by giving me some of his blood. I would've died. My head was cracked open from being slammed against a brick wall and I was almost completely drained of blood. Then he compelled me to forget."

"How…how did you die?" he asked, his voice thick.

_I tripped over my handbag… _"Uh, it's really embarrassing. Let's just leave it at 'it was quick and painless'. An accident."

He nodded slowly, his eyes drifting away. The concern had returned to his face. "You're new."

"Yep."

"How's your self-control?"

I shrugged. "Better. Actually, Andrew says I'm pretty impressive. I've never attacked anyone." I leaned back against the couch, stretching my legs out in front of me. "It's hard. I'm constantly hungry, but it helps if I gorge on whatever's in the house. Takes the edge off the urge to feed on people."

"Where did you get your ring?" His eyes flickered down to said ring.

"Andrew gave it to me. Andrew was the vampire who saved me." I brushed my thumb over the ring. "It once belonged to his brother, but he was killed. Andrew gave it to Royce when he was turned."

"I'm guessing Royce didn't just hand it over?"

"Definitely not. Andrew killed him. I guess he'd been causing problems for Andrew and Maria for decades. Andrew gave it to me as a way of…apologizing for what Royce did to me."

Stefan sat back in his chair and raked a hand through his hair.

"A lot to take in, huh?" I asked with a smirk.

"I definitely wasn't expecting it." He stared at the floor for a few minutes before continuing his questioning. "So you said Andrew compelled you to forget."

I nodded. "He first compelled me to tell him where I lived. I gave him the name of my hotel and room number and he carried me there. Then he compelled me to forget."

"I don't understand. Why did he return? How did he know you died and turned?"

I didn't answer him immediately. I weighed the pros and cons of telling him, remembering Andrew's warning of never telling anyone _everything_ about myself. But when I looked up at Stefan again, I felt safe. I felt like I could trust him. I knew I could.

"Because Royce told him exactly why he attacked me in the first place." I sat up straight and linked my fingers together. "Andrew warned me to never tell anyone this, but for some reason, I trust you, Stefan. Like I said before, I have really good judgment. My instincts are usually spot on. I know who I can trust and who I can't."

I still fidgeted though. I glanced from his face to my hands, back and forth. I was worried about how he'd react.

"The day he attacked me, I had dinner at a small café down the street from my hotel. I was planning on visiting this alleyway where music is always played and people gather to dance and just have a good time. It's a very romantic place. I wanted to see it one last time.

"It sounds kind of unbelievable, but I swear to you that what I'm about to say is completely true." I fixed him with a serious look. "Ever since I was a little girl, things have happened around me. When I get angry or upset, things explode. When I get excited or just really happy, everything around me seems to…liven up."

His eyebrows were furrowed again, but there was a hint of understanding in his eyes. "Liven up?"

I shifted closer to him. "I once made a dead flower come back to life," I said bluntly. "When I was six or seven. My mother was upset because it died. My father had given it to her for their anniversary. I took it and held it in my hands until it started to come back to life. When I dropped it, it died again."

Stefan's lips were parted in surprise. His disbelief had doubled. "You're a witch?"

"No," I said firmly. "I'm not a witch. I just have…tendencies. I've just discovered that I know when people are lying. I know whom to trust and whom to stay clear of. And I can bring dead flowers back to life." I paused before adding offhandedly, "And I can sometimes predict when someone is about to call me. That's it."

"That sounds a bit like magic, Alex," Stefan said pointedly.

I rolled my eyes. "But it's nothing big."

He frowned. "You still have these abilities?"

I nodded.

He stood up and paced to the end of the couch and back. "That shouldn't be possible. I've never heard of a vampire…witch." He stopped after walking several couch lengths and looked at me curiously. "Have your powers changed at all?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He turned and sat down next to me. "Have your abilities heightened at all? Do you feel more powerful?"

"I've never felt truly powerful. I feel strong now, but I'm a vampire. Vampire strength, you know?"

"No, I mean do your abilities come to you easier? Has anything about them changed?"

I thought about it for a few moments. "Actually, yeah. Kind of. Like with the trust thing…it was always just a feeling. A small feeling or vibe. Now I just know. I knew the moment I met you that I could trust you. And I was always good at guessing when people were lying, but now I know for certain."

He nodded. "Makes sense. You see, when you become a vampire, everything is heightened. Hunger, emotions, strength. All your senses double. Triple. Now your sixth sense has been heightened."

I slumped into the couch. "This is incredible." I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. "Just…incredible."

A few silent minutes passed as we both let all this new information sink in.

"You don't think you're a witch?"

I shook my head. "No. I can't cast spells or anything."

"Not all witches cast spells," he pointed out.

"Whatever I am, I really don't want to label it."

He tilted his head at me and smirked in amusement. "Alex, you're a vampire."

I chuckled. "Oh, right. I almost forgot," I muttered sarcastically.

"Speaking of which…"

I held up a finger to stop him. "You want to know about my feeding habits," I stated.

"Did you predict that?"

I laughed. "No. I don't need to be clairvoyant to see that inquiry coming."

He gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but I really need to know. There are several things we need to clear up."

"It's okay, really. I don't mind talking about it." I turned my body toward him, leaning my back against the arm of the couch. "I drink both human and animal blood. Maria, Andrew's wife, helped me a lot with this. I get…well, I got my human blood from blood banks. Hospitals. Maria taught me how to hunt and feed on animals. You know, in case I can't get my hands on blood bags. I can sustain on both."

"Isn't that difficult for you? You live with humans. That's dangerous."

I shrugged. "It's bearable most of the time. It's hard, but I can do it."

"But what if it becomes unbearable? What if you lose control and attack Elena or Jeremy? What if you attack Jenna?"

"Stefan," I reached out and took one of his hands in mine. "I can't really explain it. I just _know_ that I won't hurt them. I know it sounds foolish. You can scoff at it and question it all you want, but I'm sure of it. I won't hurt them." I squeezed his hand in reassurance. "I won't hurt Elena."

He didn't like it. I could feel his unease through his skin. I could taste the worry rolling off his body.

"You can trust me, Stefan."

He didn't respond. He just sat back and sighed.

I released his hand. "Now we have to talk about Damon."

He nodded reluctantly and pushed off the couch. "I'm handling Damon."

"Damon is a vampire."

"Yes." He leaned against an end table and slipped his fingers into his jean pockets.

"He feeds on human blood?"

Stefan nodded.

"Do you?"

"No. I hunt animals. Human blood doesn't…it makes me…"

I nodded in understanding. "I get it. How old are you?"

He smirked. "I'm a hundred and sixty-one years old."

I whistled. "Are you serious?"

"Very. I'm actually going to be a hundred and sixty-two soon."

"Um…I turn twenty in several months." I chuckled, then shook my head. "I still can't wrap my mind around the whole undead, immortal thing."

"You'll come to terms with it."

"Yeah? When?"

He didn't answer.

"I'm guessing _after_ all my friends and family are dead?"

Despair and dread and anger washed over me in a tidal wave. Stefan shifted uncomfortable, as if he could feel my emotions as well.

"Are you alright?" he asked, standing up straighter. The look of concern on his face surprised me.

I swallowed before answering. "Yeah. I'm fine." I waved it off and changed the subject. "So Damon…I'm guessing he's the one behind the attacks?"

Stefan stared at me a moment before nodding.

"And now he's locked up in your basement." I shot him a smirk. "Nice. How did you manage that?"

It all clicked into place—_the vervain in Caroline's blood_—a second before he answered, "Vervain. Because he feeds on human blood, he is much stronger than me, but—"

"Not the vervain," I finished. "Yeah, I heard you tell him that."

"Did you hear everything I said?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I sometimes can't help it." I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't know Damon, so I have to trust you to know what is best in this situation."

"I'm watching him. He won't get out. Only Zach and I, and now you, know he's down there."

I nodded. "Good." I checked my watch. "We have to get going. We're late for school."

"You're a senior right?" he asked as he grabbed his bag and slung it back over his shoulder.

I nodded again. "Yeah, but my schedule is rather empty. I have a lot of free periods because I took most of the core subjects last year." I grinned at him. "I'm kind of an overachiever. Pays off. I have every other day off."

He chuckled. "What are you going to do with your spare time?"

"Work," I replied as we made our way to the front door.

"Where are you working?"

"Mystic Grill. Matt set up an interview for me with the owner. I guess they're pretty desperate down there. I was hired on the spot."

_I didn't even need to use compulsion. Not that I would have…_

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

I paused as he opened the front door. "There's still quite a bit I'd like to talk about," I said unsurely. "I have a lot of questions. And some…concerns."

He nodded. "Come by after school. Or after work. I'll try to answer all your questions."

"I'll come by after work. Thank you, Stefan." I stepped through the door onto the porch. I turned back just as he was closing the door. "Just so you know, Elena is very persistent," I warned. "Sooner or later, she's going to start digging. She won't stop until she has all the answers."

He remained silent with a worried frown on his face.

"Would you like a lift to school?" I offered.

He nodded. "Thanks."


	8. You're Undead to Me Pt 2

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**8. You're Undead to Me Pt 2**_

Yesterday, Monday, I didn't have class, but I did go to school to get my schedule squared away with the Dean. My case was special, she said. Not many students took three senior core classes in their junior year. And no one had whole days off from school.

I was taking two required classes, History and English. Then I had an Art class and a free study. So I only had to go to school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. That gave me the rest of the week to work.

I hadn't always been an overachiever. I hadn't always been the Good Samaritan that had won me the title of 'Miss Mystic Falls'. I used to be a rebel. I didn't care about anything and I relied heavily upon the Gilbert name to get me through high school. To get me through life. But being held back my freshman year of high school changed my perspective. Everything changed. I changed. I started looking at the bigger picture.

School became important. People became more than just meaningless faces on the street. I joined Caroline in fundraisers and volunteer work and I _enjoyed_ it. I found actual meaning in my life.

I was halfway to my History class when Caroline caught up to me.

"Alex!" She raced around me, cutting me off just outside the History room.

"Caroline, how are you?" I asked anxiously, looking her over quickly. Her neck was healed and she looked relatively normal.

"I'm fine," she replied with a wide smile. "I'm fantastic. The Sexy Suds Car Wash!"

I blinked in confusion, taken aback by her sudden exclamation. "Huh?"

She held up a colorful flyer. "Tomorrow, all day. No school for anyone, so find a bikini. Something sexy. We want the boys drooling, okay?"

And then she whirled away back up the hall. I gaped after her, my mind reeling from the short exchange.

"She's in denial," Bonnie explained, appearing at my side. Elena was right behind her. "Not sure if we should do anything about it."

I gave my head a shake and held up the flyer. "I guess I'm volunteering."

"Well, this is your thing, isn't it?" Bonnie asked. She hesitated before adding, "It was, I mean."

_Before the accident._

I nodded and plastered a smile on my face. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"Besides," Elena said with a tiny smirk. "You're still Miss Mystic Falls. You need to be seen doing good things for the community."

I bobbed my head. "Right, right. I almost forgot," I said with an eye roll. "Anyway, I need to…" I gestured to the History room.

"Actually, not really," Elena said, glancing into the room. "There's still no replacement for the upper classmen History teacher. It's a free study until they get someone new."

"Huh. Well, less work for me."

Bonnie snorted. "You have two core classes and you only have to come to school two days a week, Alex."

"Yeah, but I was gone the first few weeks of school. I have a lot of catching up to do." I flashed her a grin. "But I certainly do have plenty of time to do it."

"Overachiever," they both grumbled.

We said our goodbyes and parted ways.

* * *

><p>Working at the Grill was a strange comfort. Normal people doing normal things—drinking, eating, chatting and laughing. It was a good place for me to be. It helped me to feel normal. Human.<p>

Of course, every time I bumped into someone as I carried trays of food and drink threw throngs of people and tables, I breathed in the scent of their blood and it made my mouth water.

I staved off my _hunger_ by munching on snack food. I carried granola bars with me everywhere I went for this reason. When it became overwhelming, they were there to help.

A girl named Jodi showed me the ropes. She said it was all pretty straightforward and easy to remember. She explained that I wouldn't be working fulltime, though I honestly didn't expect to. Money wasn't the only reason for wanting this job. I needed purpose, something to wake up to every morning other than school. I needed to fall into a familiar routine. Balance. I needed balance.

At four o'clock, I took my break. I grabbed my diary and slid into a booth in a corner of the Grill, away from prying eyes.

_Dear Diary_

_I'm not alone. My sister's boyfriend is a vampire. He's just like me. He doesn't feed on humans. He doesn't even feed on human blood. He hunts animals. I really admire that. It's impressive. Animal blood doesn't come close to human blood. It doesn't taste as good. It reminds me of a cheap wine. Human blood is like an aged wine with a much richer taste._

_I'm getting carried away. Blood pulses in the air here, but this job is good for me. It will help me with my self-control and keep me preoccupied when I don't have school to worry about._

_Damon Salvatore. He's definitely not good news. And apparently, he's the one behind all the bad news in Mystic Falls. But he's been taken care of. Stefan is watching him closely._

_I'm still confused about the feeling I got when I touched both Salvatores. And the strange visions I had when I touched them. Visions are usually rare for me. I see flashes of things here and there, but nothing big. And these 'feelings'…I've gotten them many times before, but never anything like this. This was intense. It was conflicting. Dark and light. I can't understand it._

_Each time I've touched Stefan, I've felt trust. I still can't shake off the vision of his face swimming closer and closer. Actually swimming through water. I've decided not to think too much on the things I see. It only ever gives me a headache._

_But the crow and the fog from Damon? So foreboding. So dark. So lonely._

"Alex Gilbert?"

My pen froze over the page and I looked up. When I recognized the face to go with the voice, I snapped my diary shut and smiled.

"Sheriff Forbes," I greeted my friends' mother with a warm smile. "It's so good to see you."

I don't think I'd ever seen the blonde woman in anything but her uniform. Her star badge was pinned right over her heart, giving off the same impression any cross would. She was dedicated to her position.

"It's good to see you, too. May I sit?"

"Sure." I gestured to the seat across from me. "I have to get back to work in fifteen minutes, though."

"I just want to have a quick word," she assured. She slid into the booth and crossed her arms in front of her on the tabletop.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked in a tone of faux-worry.

She laughed softly. "No, nothing like that."

"Would you like to order a drink?"

"I'm on duty."

"Okay." I slipped my diary into my bag and folded my hands on the table. "What's up?"

"Actually, what I'm about to offer you is…out of the norm," she began, her voice dropping. She glanced around quickly and leaned forward just a tad more. "You are a daughter of one of the founding families and the eldest of your siblings. If circumstances were normal, we would've waited until you graduated, but we've decided you're old enough and mature enough for this."

I nodded slowly, confused and intrigued at the same time.

"Your parents were apart of a council," she began, keeping her tone low and serious.

"The Founder's Council, I know."

Her expression wasn't disagreeable, but nor was it agreeable. "Well, you see, there is the Founder's Council and then there is another kind of council. A secret one for Founding Family descendents."

"Sheriff, are you saying Mystic Falls is home to some kind of secret society?" I asked with a teasing grin.

She chuckled and even looked a little embarrassed. "Something like that. I tried to catch you at the Founder's Party, but I guess we just missed each other."

"Oh, I had to leave early," I said regretfully. "Jetlag is still kicking my butt."

Lying was coming much easier to me these days, but it was necessary.

She nodded. "Understandable. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come sit in on a meeting tonight. Not all the members will be there, so it'd be rather ideal."

I thought about it for a moment, unable to deny my desire to know what exactly she was talking about. My interest was sparked. "What time is it?"

"We're meeting at five," she answered, looking eager.

I frowned, thinking of my plans to speak to Stefan after my introductory three-hour shift. "Shoot, I'm making dinner tonight. I won't be able to make it. Could I catch the next one?"

She nodded. "Of course, no problem. I'll let you know when that will be." She sighed and climbed out of the booth. "I have to get going. My own break is over. I need to get back to the office."

"It was nice seeing you, Sheriff."

"You, too, Alex. And call me Liz." She smiled once more and walked out of the Grill.

I heaved myself out of the booth, feeling a little frustrated. _A secret council?_ I wanted to know more.

* * *

><p>"<em>Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go."<em>

That was the first thing I heard when I stepped into the Salvatore Boarding House. I'd knocked several times without an answer and my instincts had urged me to let myself in.

I heard more than one person panting and someone groaning. I followed the sounds down the hallway past the parlor. Stefan and Zach stumbled through the basement doorway just before I reached it. Stefan was practically carrying Zach, who was wheezing and clutching his very red throat.

When they spotted me, they both froze.

"What are you doing here, Alex?" Zach rasped.

"Uh, I'm here to talk to Stefan. What…what happened?"

Stefan looked angry. "It's okay, Zach. I invited her over."

Zach pushed away from his nephew and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. "You're in cahoots with the sister now?" His expression was disapproving. Very disapproving.

Stefan fixed him with a serious look. "We have a lot in common."

"How does Elena feel about that?" Zach ground out.

I almost flinched. I hadn't realized how bad this could look.

"Zach, I'm saying we have a lot _in common_," Stefan emphasized.

Zach stared at him a few moments longer before it clicked. His head snapped around and he stared at me with wide eyes, his heartbeat accelerating. "You're a vampire?" he choked out.

I nodded woefully. "Unfortunately."

He shook his head in denial. "No. I-I've know you since you were a kid. That's not even…" He broke off as a new thought seemed to strike him. "Europe. You went to Europe."

I snorted humorlessly. "Met tons of interesting people," I deadpanned.

"Jesus." He blinked at me, slowly comprehending. "I'm so sorry."

I just nodded.

"Come on," Stefan broke in, lifting Zach's arm around his neck. "Let's get you to the kitchen."

I fetched Zach a glass of water at Stefan's request, moving fast. Stefan quickly told me what had happened in the basement as he lowered himself onto a stool at the kitchen counter, looking exhausted. An escape attempt.

"He's strong," I noted in concern.

"But he's being irrational, foolish. He's using up his energy with stunts like this."

"He's getting desperate," I said seriously. "He lured Zach down there, but he must've know he wouldn't let him out."

"I'd die before I unleashed that monster," Zach growled, sipping his water slowly.

"Good to know," I said with a short nod. "Hopefully it doesn't come to that." I lowered myself onto a stool next to Stefan. "So Zach, I take it you're not really the uncle, are you?"

He hesitated before shaking his head. "Nephew."

I bobbed my head. "Huh, that makes more sense."

"Listen, Alex, I actually can't stay," Stefan announced apologetically as he checked his watch. "I promised Elena I'd meet her at the Grill…an hour ago."

"Eek. You better get going, Stefan. You're not exactly on her good side right now." I stood up again. "We can talk later. Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks. I need to be as quick as possible. I don't want her to wait any longer."

I didn't linger after he left. Zach was giving me pitying looks that I really couldn't stand. I knew I'd have to get used to those looks at some point…when I was finally honest with my family about what I was.

I just didn't want to do that now.

So I figured going home was the best option. I grabbed my bag, said my goodbyes to Zach, and took off.

An hour later, I was lounging in the living room with my diary when Elena showed up looking frustrated. She didn't spare me a glance as she stomped up the stairs. A few seconds later, her bedroom door slammed shut.

I closed my diary and shoved it into my bag before following her up the stairs and knocking on her bedroom door. "Elena?" I cracked open the door and poked my head inside.

She was laying facedown on her bed, her head buried in her pillows.

I pushed the door open and leaned against the frame, crossing my arms over my chest. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Stefan," she mumbled miserably.

I'd suspected as much. "What about him?"

She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling in defeat. "He's hiding something from me. I don't know what, but he's lying about it."

I uncrossed my arms and made my way over to her bed. "Hiding something," I repeated slowly.

She sighed and raised herself up onto her elbows. "I don't know him. I hardly know a thing about him. I want to get to know him, but he's…he's a vault. And I don't know the combination."

"Nice metaphor," I said with a tiny smirk.

She lifted a pillow and whacked my shoulder with it. "Shut up. Comfort me."

I laughed and laid down next to her. "I went to talk to him today. I gave him the 'if you hurt my baby sister' talk."

She looked mortified. "You didn't!"

I snickered and nodded. "Hell yeah, I did. He took it quite well." I winked at her. "Charming fellow."

She rolled her eyes and slumped down onto her bed again. "Charming, yes. Open about who he is, not so much."

I sighed and lifted my head up to look at her. "Don't throw in the towel yet, Elena. Track him down and demand answers."

I honestly don't know why I said it. Stefan was a vampire. A sane sister wouldn't exactly be thrilled about her younger sister dating a vampire.

But _I_ was a vampire. And I wanted to believe that I could have a normal life. I wanted to believe that I could eventually date a human boy. If Elena and Stefan could make it work, maybe I could too. Eventually.

Elena snatched up a teddy bear and held it to her chest. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm not trying hard enough." She heaved another sigh and rolled over onto her stomach again. "I don't know what happened to me. I never _try_ anymore."

I dropped my chin onto her shoulder. "Now is a good time to start."

Jeremy appeared in the doorway before anymore could be said.

"You guys okay?" he asked us.

I lifted my head again and gestured to Elena. He smirked in reply.

"Is Vicki in there?" Elena grumbled out.

"Don't answer a question with another question." He sounded quite amused about something. "Maybe," he answered with a smug smirk. "What's wrong with you?"

She didn't answer right away. "I'm miserable," she mumbled sadly.

"Well, you should go get something to eat."

I sat up and gave him an inquiring look. '_What are you up to?'_ I mouthed at him.

He just continued smirking.

Elena sighed heavily and rolled off her bed, tossing her teddy bear back onto her pillows. "Fine."

She swept out of the room past Jeremy and stomped down the stairs. I turned to Jeremy.

"Stefan's downstairs making her dinner," Jeremy whispered conspiratorially.

I laughed quietly and grinned from ear to ear. "I'm really starting to like this guy."

Jeremy nodded. "He makes her happy."

"And does Vicki make you happy?" I inquired with a knowing smile.

He actually blushed. "Yes."

I waved him off. "Then you best get back to her."

And he did just that.

* * *

><p>It was too late to go to the secret meeting. I'd already completed tonight's homework. I took a shower and I painted my nails a pretty peach color that really didn't suit me. I counted the blood bags I had stored away in the tiny, hidden nook in my closet that I used to hide my most prized toys in when I was younger, and found that I had enough blood to last me through the week but no longer. I made plans to locate the nearest blood bank and call Maria to go over the details once more. It was a whole process and I needed to be careful and cover my tracks or the police would be alerted to the missing blood.<p>

I would also need to talk to Stefan about hunting. I wanted to know the best places to hunt.

I was trying really hard not to listen to Elena and Stefan's conversation and I was succeeding. Every day, I gained a bit more control over my newfound abilities. Every day was a struggle, but it was becoming…well, not easier exactly, but it was bearable.

The smell of Chicken Parmesan wafted up from the kitchen, making my mouth water. For a while after being turned, human food had seemed repulsive. The thought of eating chicken or even plain bread was disgusting. All I wanted was blood. But as long as I maintained a healthy diet of blood, I found I could actually crave regular food.

The smells were irresistible. I stood up from my bed and left my bedroom, deciding that I'd just pop into the kitchen to see how things were going.

"_Um, I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations."_ Elena was saying, sounding exasperated.

I turned at the bottom of the stairs and walked down the hall into the kitchen.

"Part of your charm," Stefan replied sweetly.

I smirked at the couple now kissing in the middle of the kitchen. "Ahem."

They jumped apart, both blushing. I laughed at their embarrassed expressions and shook my head. "Don't mind me," I said, holding up my hands and stepping further into the room. "I was just going to..."

My own smile faded and my words trailed off when the sweetest of the smells in the kitchen wafted over me. Sweet and rich and alluring. Blood. I looked down and spotted a few drops of blood on the cutting board set on the island. The knife that had been used for chopping what looked like garlic was also smeared with blood. Elena's blood.

In an instant, I saw myself lunging forward. The image in my head was clear. I saw myself biting into my own sisters' neck as she screamed in horror and draining her dry. I saw myself giving into my instincts and being rewarded for it with her delicious blood.

I took another step forward as the vision cleared, but I was cut off my Stefan. As soon as his hands wrapped around my arms, my head seemed to clear and the realization of what I was about to do hit me.

My heart lurched painfully—_harrowingly, despairingly_—in my chest. Without a word to either of them, I wrenched my arms free and fled. I turned back the way I'd come, raced to the door, flung it open and threw myself out into the night.


	9. You're Undead to Me Pt 3

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**9. You're Undead to Me Pt 3**_

I slept in the park. I hadn't done that in years. It used to be fun and daring and incredibly creepy. Mystic Falls always got so quiet at night. But now…

_I'm the kind of monster that makes people fear the darkness._

I slept on a park bench beneath the stars. I ignored all Elena's phone calls. I ignored the phone call from Stefan, though I wondered how he got my number. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't want to see anyone.

_Alex, what the hell happened? Where are you? –Elena_

I didn't reply to her text. I stared up at the night sky and cursed Royce for attacking me. I cursed Andrew for saving me. I cursed myself for coming so close to killing another member of my family.

It was almost three in the morning when Stefan found me. He didn't say anything at first. He took a seat at the end of the bench and stared up at the sky with me in silence.

"I'm sorry," I said finally, my guilt turning my voice thick. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Alex," he said gently.

"I almost attacked my sister," I argued, sitting up to face him.

"But you didn't," he replied. "You left. A new vampire shouldn't be able to do that so easily, but you did."

I shook my head, not wanting to be comforted. I deserved this. "I shouldn't have come home. I shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous."

"Alex, you can't leave them again," Stefan said carefully. "They're still healing from the loss of your parents. Leaving them now would destroy them."

I angrily wiped at the tears leaking from my eyes. "Stefan, I almost attacked her! I could've killed her. I _saw_ myself killing her!"

He turned to fully face me and gripped one of my shoulders. "Alex, you _didn't_. You walked away. You just need more time to adjust. And I can help with that."

I scoffed and shook my head. "Why would you do that? Why would you help me?"

He dropped his hand to his side and answered, "I care about Elena. I know how much you mean to her and I know how it would destroy her if she lost you. I can help."

I didn't believe him, but I still asked, "How?"

* * *

><p>I glanced between Zach and Stefan insecurely and uneasily. And skeptically. And uncomfortably. "This is weird. This is really weird."<p>

"It's safe," Stefan argued. "And practical."

"It's weird," I stated, shaking my head.

"This _is_ a boarding house," Zach pointed out. "An empty one."

"What is Elena going to think about this?" I asked Stefan. "You're _her_ boyfriend. This is just…weird. And suspicious. She's going to be suspicious."

"She's already suspicious," Stefan muttered. "And this isn't permanent. This is just for when things become…difficult at home."

I rolled my eyes. "You mean when I'm seconds from chowing down on one of my siblings?"

He sighed. "It's your best option, Alex."

I inwardly groaned, knowing he was right. I looked around the cavernous parlor and sighed in defeat. "Okay, then. Show me to my new room."

"I'll give you the tour and you can pick one," Stefan told me, gesturing for me to follow him toward the stairs.

I glanced at Zach. "Are _you_ okay with this?"

He nodded, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. "Whatever keeps the citizens of Mystic Falls safe," he answered truthfully. "I'm used to rooming with vampires."

I nodded and followed Stefan up the stairs to the second floor of the boarding house.

He was right. This was my best option. Alternating between living here and living at home would give me time to adjust to living amongst humans. The plan was to slowly ease into a normal life. Stefan said diving headfirst into my old life and expecting a good outcome was rather foolish and he was right.

Stefan had a tendency to be right about a lot of things.

I followed behind him as he pointed out the different bedrooms on the second floor. There were eight total, three of which were spoken for by the Salvatore men. Stefan's room was actually in the attic. All the bedrooms were large and well-kept and fully equipped with beds, wardrobes, and desks, ready to be used.

"Zach keeps the place clean. I think he does it out of boredom." Stefan shrugged as we turned down a hallway. "You can pick any bedroom you want. Make yourself at home. We have bed sheets and blankets in the linen closets, but feel free to get your own if you want."

"Thank you," I murmured my reply as I took in the paintings and artifacts lining the walls. A lot of the paintings looked old and the artifacts varied from chipped china to antique ottomans armoires. "You have a lot of stuff."

"It's an old house. And we hate throwing things out. _I_ hate throwing things out," he corrected. "I'm not sure if Damon cares, but Zach is a pack rat."

"They're memories. I get it," I said with a nod. "This place is quite awesome. It doesn't have the same museum feeling the Lockwood Estate does, though. That's good."

Stefan pointed at a closed door to the right at the end of the hallway. "That's Damon's room." We skipped that door and turned to the bedroom directly across from Damon's.

Stefan opened the door and let me peer inside. My eyes widened at the enormity of the bedroom. It had a hardwood floor and wooden paneled walls with a massive wooden bed pushed against the right wall. Directly across from the doorway were two massive windows that looked out over the driveway. Light spilled into the room, giving it a very cozy atmosphere and turning it a golden auburn.

"Is this room being used?" I asked Stefan, silently praying that it wasn't.

"It is now," he replied with a smirk. "Welcome to your new home, Alex."

I smiled and stepped into the room, feeling good for the first time this morning.

* * *

><p>When I returned home to pack a bag of clothes and whatnot for my new bedroom, Elena and Jeremy were gone. Caroline had called while I'd been exploring my new bedroom to remind me that I was expected at the carwash in a sexy bikini and my Miss Mystic Falls sash.<p>

I dug the sash out of my closet and set it aside. I dug through my drawers until I found a burgundy bikini, a pair of black short shorts and a black tank top with a very revealing v-neck. I changed quickly and pulled a brush through my hair a few times before tying it up in a ponytail.

I wasn't ready to face people yet. I wasn't ready to face Elena or answer her questions, but Elena wasn't the kind of person that was easily avoidable. She had a tendency to track people down and demand answers. I told her to do just that last night. I had a feeling my own advice was going to come back to bite me in the ass.

_Time to face the music,_ I thought dryly as I pulled my sash over my head.

The school parking lot was wet and packed full of cars, people, and buckets. Moisture hung in the air like a cloud.

Somehow, Caroline knew the moment I arrived. She appeared in front of me at the entrance to the parking lot and exclaimed, "There you are!"

I gave her a forced smile. "Hey, Caroline. Sorry I'm late."

"Yeah, Elena was asking for you," she said, pointing off toward the end of the parking lot. "But this isn't social hour. We're already backed up and need more washers, so snap to it. Go find Bonnie. She'll tell you what to do."

I saluted her. "Yes, ma'am."

She turned and disappeared into a crowd of bikini wearing girls. I spotted Bonnie not too far from the entrance helping Matt wash down a large SUV and headed in their direction.

"Hey," I greeted them both. "I'm assigned to help you," I told Bonnie with a lame smile. "You're not a slave driver, are you?"

She laughed and tossed me a sponge. "Not unless I have to be."

I laughed lightly and started scrubbing down the hood of the car. "Hey, Matt, thanks for getting me the job at the Grill."

"No problem. We need the extra hands." He turned and dipped his sponge into a bucket of soapy water. "Business has been slow, but the days are going to start getting colder now. That means more people taking shelter from the cold."

I hummed and nodded. "So I came home just in time."

A red car pulled into the parking lot and a teenage boy climbed out of it. Bonnie dropped her sponge into her bucket and turned to greet the boy.

"Oh, Tiki!" she called to one of the school's cheerleaders and one of Caroline's friends. "This one's yours."

The tall, dark skinned girl came forward reluctantly. "Why do I always get the homely ones?" she grumbled irritably. She set her bucket on the ground in front of the car and addressed the boy. "Just to be clear, you car's a POS."

_Piece of shit. Wow, nice Tiki._ I glared at the back of the girl's head.

"I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a POS," Tiki sneered.

"You don't have to be rude," Bonnie scolded her harshly.

"No, rude is uglying up the road with that junker," Tiki retorted snottily.

The boy tossed his car keys into the driver's seat and stalked off without a word.

Bonnie glared at Tiki as she bent down to fill her bucket with more water. I straightened, staring at Bonnie as something passed over me. Something warm and faintly pulsing. It felt good as it passed over my skin. It felt almost comforting, but I had no clue what it was.

And then the water in Tiki's bucket exploded upward out of the bucket, drenching her. She screamed and stumbled back as she lost control of the hose.

"What the—? Oh, my God! What the hell—?"

Matt leapt to her rescue. "Whoa! Hey!" He managed to wrench the hose from her and fold a section of it in halt, cutting off the flow of water. He laughed at the sopping cheerleader. "Wet and wild, Tik!"

She didn't look amused.

Bonnie, on the other hand, looked rather satisfied. Smug even.

I inched toward her, stepping in her line of vision. I raised a brow at her in question.

She shrugged. "What?" She glanced from Tiki to me, her smug expression faltering. "What?" she asked innocently.

"That felt like magic," I muttered under my breath, lifting a hose off the ground and rinsing off the SUV.

Bonnie gave me a questioning look. "It _felt_ like magic?"

I shrugged. "I felt it. Like a wave." I chuckled and waved it off. "Eh, it was probably nothing."

Bonnie hummed noncommittally and lifted a towel to start wiping down the car.

When Matt returned, I muttered, "I need my own car. I can't keep driving Jenna's car around. She's going to need it back at some point."

Matt paused in the middle of drying off the windshield, looking thoughtful. "I'm selling my old jeep. It's a wrangler. It's just sitting out behind my house."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "You're selling your jeep? You love that jeep!"

"I have a truck now. I can't afford both. I'm selling it for six hundred. I need the money."

"Six hundred?" I gaped at him. "Seriously? That's a steal!"

"Like I said, I need the money. Things are tight at home. The Grill is a steady, slow income and the tips are okay, but it's just barely enough to keep the bills paid."

"Well, then," I smirked at him. "Consider it bought. I'll transfer the money to your account as soon as possible. Or would you prefer cash?"

He raked a hand through his dripping hair. "I'll give you my account number. It'll be nice knowing the jeep will stay in our little family."

I fist pumped and gave a _whoop._ "Hear that, Bonnie? I just got myself a jeep wrangler!"

Bonnie laughed and continued rinsing and drying. "At least we know you can clean it."

I threw my sponge at her, suddenly feeling lighter than air.

A felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see who it was. My smile disappeared instantly when I saw my sister.

"Hi," she greeted with an edge to her voice.

"Hey," I said slowly, cautiously. "Um, I'll be right back, guys," I called to the others and steered Elena away so we could talk in private.

"I'm going to pretend that all my phone calls last night and this morning weren't ignored and jump right to the point," she began angrily when we were out of earshot of anyone else. "Where the hell did you go last night? And why did you leave like that?"

I sighed heavily. "I…I really don't know, Elena. I don't know what came over me." The lie tasted bitter on my tongue, but I couldn't very well tell her the truth, especially not here. "One second I was fine, then next I wasn't. I honestly don't know what happened."

She didn't look satisfied with this answer at all. "You looked horrified. You looked like you'd just witnessed a murder or…seen a ghost or something. You looked…" She shrugged helplessly and shook her head. "I was worried about you. And you didn't answer any of my calls."

"I went to the park. I just…needed air. I needed space." I wiped my hands over my face. "I don't know. Maybe I had some kind of panic attack. It kinda felt like one."

I lowered my hands and Elena's eyes followed the movement, her eyes caught on something on my left hand. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at my ring, reaching for my hand.

"That's weird," she said as she lifted my hand to examine the ring. "Stefan has the same kind of ring. A little fancier, but the stone is the same. I was just talking to him about it." She laughed a little in surprise. "Where did you get this?"

I opened and closed my mouth, my throat closing for a moment as I thought quickly. "Uh, Andrew gave it to me."

"Andrew, the guy you stayed with in England?"

I nodded. "It, uh, was a parting gift."

_A web of lies. I was digging myself a deeper hole._

"It's kind of pretty," Elena said, turning my hand from side to side. "Those are trinity knots, right? Celtic?"

I nodded dumbly. "Yeah."

"And the stone is lapis…lapis…"

"Lapis lazuli," I answered automatically, pulling my hand from hers to study the ring myself. "I like it. It's kind of tacky, but…" I shrugged.

"It's you," Elena said. "Anyway…don't ignored my calls anymore, okay? If you're having a panic attack, you need to tell me. I can help you."

_No, you can't. _

I nodded.

"I need to go find Stefan, but I'll see you at home, okay?"

"Uh…" _Okay, how do I tell her I'm moving in with Stefan and Zach?_ "Actually, I'm not going to be home tonight."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay with a friend. Don't worry, I'm not leaving town or anything."

She opened her mouth to ask more, but Bonnie called to me at that moment.

"We got another car to wash over here!"

I nodded and held up a finger. "I gotta go, but I'll call you later, okay?"

She only had time to nod.

* * *

><p><em>I can't hide this forever.<em>

I was very aware of that fact.

_Stefan can't either._

We were both doomed. I just had to get that through to him. I wasn't sure if he fully understood.

When I was done for the day, I went searching for Stefan, spotting him next to the tables at the end of the parking lot where people were paying for their carwash.

The moment he saw me, he asked, "Hey, have you seen Elena?"

I nodded. "Uhm, like an hour ago. I kinda wanted to talk to you about her, Stefan."

"I know, I know," he said with a sigh. "I don't like lying to her, Alex."

"I don't either, Stefan, but we're fooling ourselves if we think we can keep this a secret forever."

When my own words sunk in, I panicked and glanced around widely. No one was within hearing distance. "Oh, thank God."

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing," I assured him. "That just came out wrong. Sounded a bit presumptuous."

"Ah." He nodded with a smirk. "Sorry, you're not my type."

I laughed. "I'm more into bad boys. Dark and mysterious."

Stefan snorted, a sound that really didn't suit him. "You would've been perfect for Damon."

I raised a brow at him. "Your murderous, raving lunatic brother? Thanks."

"He's more than that underneath. He tries to be a monster."

I frowned at his sorrowful tone and realized for the first time that he truly did care for his brother. And what he was currently doing to him was taking its toll.

"Well," I said after a moment. "I need to grab my things from home and head back to the boarding house."

"Yep. I'll see you later. I'll find Elena."

Elena wasn't the only who'd disappeared. Caroline had bailed some time ago. No one had seen her for several hours. Tiki, now in charge and loving it, stopped me before I left and asked me if I'd seen her. I bolted before Tiki could throw any of her responsibilities onto me.

I walked the four miles back to my house and retrieved my bag before heading for the boarding house. It was a long walk, but I was a vampire. I reached the house in less than ten minutes.

I called Elena's cell just as the boarding house came into view, but no one answered.

"Hey, Elena. It's Alex. Call me back." As a last thought, I added, "Though I'm probably in no position to ask for that right now, am I?"

I stopped when I noticed that the front door was open. Frowning, I ended the call and stuffed my phone back into my pocket. I walked up the steps and across the porch into the house, glancing cautiously inside.

Something felt off. Something was off. A 'feeling' inside of me hinted at it, but the dead crow on the floor in front of the door confirmed it. I knelt down next to the crow, eyeing it in confusion and disgust.

"What the…?"

And then a hand closed around my throat and lifted me off my feet, slamming me against the wall adjacent to the door.

I growled and wrapped both hands around Damon's wrist, using all my strength to snap it. He howled in pain and wrenched his arm out of my grip, stumbling backwards. I lifted my right leg and kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him crashing against the opposite wall, which was doused in sunlight. He let out an agonized scream as his flesh started to burn, revealing the muscle and tendons beneath.

He rolled out of the sunlight and shot to his feet. He reached out and slammed the front door closed before turning to me again.

I backed away quickly, but the attack I expected didn't come.

"You're not human," Damon stated, eyeing me up and down in surprise. "Vampire?"

"What else?" I growled, keeping my body tense in case he charged.

He was looking at me in a whole new light. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"A couple weeks," I answered.

"Hmm, new. Young and weak." He glanced down at my left hand and spotted my ring. "Nice ring. Mind if I borrow it?"

He lunged forward, taking me off guard despite my caution. He tackled me to the ground and reached for my ring. I struggled against him as we fell onto one of the couches in the parlor, but he was far stronger than I was.

He hissed in pain when he touched my ring and jerked his hands back sharply. Again, I lifted my leg, this time planting my foot in the center of his chest and kicking him off me hard.

He flew backwards and crashed to the floor, but he was on his feet in a second. "Okay, what's up with your ring?" he growled out irritably.

I glanced down at it curiously. It had burned him. How had it burned him?

I had a good idea, but I wasn't certain. "Well, I'm guessing I've added my own protection to it. Just in case someone tried to steal it."

"Protection?" he scoffed as he inched forward.

I bared my teeth at him, preparing to run if he launched himself at me again. "I'm a witch."

His eyebrows shot up. "That's impossible. You can't be both."

I smirked at him. "Well, guess what? I am."

He narrowed his eyes at me and gave me another once over. He surprised me by raising his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I give." He straightened and smiled at me. "So Alex, what brings you here?"

The sudden question took me by surprise. I blinked in confusion and straightened my back.

He glanced back toward the door and noticed the duffle bag I'd brought with me. "Are you planning on staying a while?" he asked.

I pursed my lips and nodded. "Yeah. Temporarily."

"Let me guess, living in a house of blood bags a bit too much for you?"

"Uh, yeah. A bit." _What the hell? Total mood change. _"Where's Zach?" I asked as I glanced around the parlor. I couldn't hear anyone else in the house.

He turned his back on me and walked across the parlor to a table with a tray of decanters sitting on it. As he poured himself a drink, he answered, "Uh, Zach isn't going to be around much anymore."

My eyes narrowed for a moment as I tried to figure out what he meant. A second later, a horrible thought struck me. I rushed down the hall toward the basement door and flew down the stairs.

Zach was lying just outside one of the basement rooms. I guessed this one to be the one Damon had been locked in. I knelt down next to Zach and searched for a pulse, but I knew I wouldn't find one. His heart no longer beat.

Sadness filled me. I hadn't known Zach very well, but he'd been living in this house since before I could remember. He'd always been here. Sure, he'd come off as bitter sometimes, but he was always nice.

Not knowing what to do, I turned and walked back up the stairs and down the hall to the parlor.

Damon appeared in front of me holding a glass. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better."

I glared at him, accepting the glass automatically. "You killed him."

"Yep, but hey, don't frown. He's in a much better place."

"You're a monster," I muttered, staring at him in shock. "He was your…nephew. You killed him."

He shrugged. "He was human, Alex. Humans all die eventually." He gave me a small, reassuring smile. "I made it painless."

I lowered myself into a chair, not knowing what to say or do. There was obviously nothing I could do. He was stronger than me, though weakened from being locked up for several days and vervained. I couldn't stop him. I couldn't lock him back up. If I even tried, he could kill me.

"Ugh." His groan had me looking up. "This simply will not do."

He was back across the room at the table of decanters, but this time he was filling his glass with blood from a blood bag. It was half empty and smelled cold. It smelled delicious, but cold.

"Stefan has gotten rid of my blood supply. Or hidden it."

"Can't you sniff it out?" I asked dryly.

"Not in my weakened condition." He glanced out the window at the now setting sun. "Hey, it's almost nightfall." He grinned at me. "Wanna go drinking with me?"

"Not in a million years," I snarled.

He pouted and turned back to his glass. He lifted it and took a sip. "Ugh, cold. Bleh."

Without thinking, I muttered, "Don't you know how to use a microwave?"

His eyes snapped to mine. He stared at me for a contemplative moment before grinning widely. "Genius."

He disappeared into the kitchen and I heard the door to the microwave open and close before it turned on. He let it go for about a minute before stopping it and opening the door again.

"Brilliant! Alex, you are brilliant," he called out.

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands.

After Damon took off—one minute he was there, the next he was gone—I carried my bag up the stairs, though I honestly wasn't sure it was a good idea to live here anymore. I unpacked my clothes and placed them neatly in the wardrobe that stood next to the bathroom door. I carried my toiletries into the monstrous bathroom and placed them in the cupboard above the granite bowl sink.

I didn't know what else to do. There was a dead body down in the basement and I didn't know what to do about that. The last time I'd seen a dead body was at my parents' funeral.

I heard the front door open and close. I walked out of my bedroom and rushed down the hallway to the stairs. When I reached the bottom and turned to face the front door, Stefan was kneeling next to the bird.

"Damon escaped," I blurted, my anxiety swelling inside of me. "I would've called you, but I don't have your number."

He looked up at me as I approached, his eyes wide with shock and horror. "He escaped? Where is he? Where did he go?"

"Stefan," I said softly, kneeling down in front of him next to the dead bird. "Stefan, Zach—"

I didn't manage to get another word out. In a flash, Stefan was gone.

"_Zach! No, no, Zach!"_

I sighed heavily and stood up. I walked into the kitchen and searched the cupboards and drawers for a trash bag. I returned to the front door and picked the dead bird up off the floor, stuffing it into the bag. I grimaced and tied the bag closed.

A minute later, Stefan came storming down the hall with a wooden stake clutched in his hand. My eyes widened in shock, guessing what his intention was.

"Stefan, he probably already has blood in his system now," I told him, dropping the bag by the door and stepping in front of him. "Human blood. You only feed on animal blood. He's stronger than you."

"I have to kill him," Stefan growled. "He killed Zach. He killed him! He has to die!"

He stepped around me and flung the door open.

And came to an abrupt halt.

Elena took a few deep breaths before demanding, "_What are you?_"


	10. Lost Girls Pt 1

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**10. Lost Girls Pt 1**_

"_What are you?"_

Stefan didn't reply. I stood behind him, not saying anything either.

"What are you?" she demanded again, louder.

Stefan took a deep breath and inclined his head fractionally in a nod. "You know."

"No," Elena denied firmly. "I don't."

"Yes, you do," Stefan replied calmly. "or you wouldn't be here."

_How did she find out?_

"It's not possible," she denied, shaking her head. "It can't be."

Stefan took a step forward and set down the stake in his hand. Elena backed up immediately, her frightened eyes never leaving his face.

"Everything you know," Stefan said carefully. "and every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?"

I couldn't move. If I moved, she would see me. If I moved, this conversation would officially involve me. If I moved, I would have to go to her and explain to her.

"_What are you_?" Elena demanded again, her voice hard and her eyes fierce.

Stefan hesitated, gathering courage to speak the words that would inevitably terrify my sister, perhaps even drive her away for good. "I'm a vampire."

I inhaled a little louder than I intended and her eyes flashed to mine. If possible, they widened even more. Only there was something else there. On top of her confusion, there was something else there that had my heart plummeting.

_I knew it was a bad idea for me to stay here._

She stared between Stefan and I before taking a step backwards. "I shouldn't have come," she announced, her voice thick with fear and confusion.

"No, Elena," Stefan said, following her as she backed away. "Elena, please."

"No, no, no," she said, continuing to back away. "No!" she shouted when he reached for her.

She turned and started running along the porch toward the steps. I walked forward to watch as Stefan moved at vampire speed to cut her off.

"How did you do that?" Elena gasped out after coming to an abrupt halt.

"Please don't be afraid of me," Stefan begged desperately.

"Let me go!"

"No, Elena, listen to me. There are things you have to know and understand."

"Let me go!" she shouted when he grabbed her arms.

"Stefan," I said when the sudden need to protect her overcoming me. "Stefan, let her go. She's terrified."

"Elena, please," Stefan begged, tightening his grip as she struggled.

I rushed forward and grabbed his wrist, twisting it until he let her go. Elena ducked around him and ran to her car, jumping in behind the wheel.

Stefan watched as she tore out of the driveway and sped off into the night. Then he whirled on me. "Alex, if she tells anyone—"

"I'm going to go talk to her," I told him firmly. "I'll…I'll tell her everything. She's terrified and she needs to know that she doesn't have to be."

"She's terrified of me," he said, dragging a hand through his hair, his eyes pained. "She's afraid of me."

"Stefan, I'm going to go talk to her," I repeated. "Just give me some time before you rush in trying to get her to talk to you, okay?"

He didn't nod or give any indication that he'd heard me, but it didn't matter. I gave him a firm look before bolting off the porch into the night, heading for home.

* * *

><p>Elena was pacing and panting in her bedroom. I heard her footsteps on her hardwood floor as I rushed up the steps and into the house. I closed the door behind me and took the stairs two at a time, my heart thumping wildly in my chest and my mind racing frantically for some explanation.<p>

I knocked on her bedroom door, but didn't wait for an answer. Elena froze mid-pace in the center of her room and turned her wide eyes onto me.

"Elena," I said carefully and took a cautious step into the room.

"What the hell were you doing there?" she demanded furiously. "Alex, what the hell is going on? What were you doing there? You said you were going to stay with a friend? What were you _doing_ there?"

Her heart was pounding harder than mine. The scent of her blood was stronger because of it. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore my building hunger.

Before I could answer, she rushed on. "He's a vampire. Vampires don't exist! Vampires do _not_ exist, Alex. This isn't real!"

I reached out and grabbed her shoulders as she started to pace again. "Elena, you need to stop. You need to breathe."

She took deep, gasping breaths, her frantic eyes on mine. "He's a vampire. He's a vampire."

I nodded slowly. "Yes. He is, but you don't need to be afraid of him, Elena. You don't need to be afraid."

Her brows furrowed. "You knew?"

I nodded again.

"How did you know? How…why didn't you tell me? How could…how could you…how did you find out?"

"I figured it out at the Founder's Party," I told her, maneuvering her over to her bed. "Sit. Breathe, Elena."

"How do you know about vampires, Alex?" Elena demanded impatiently.

I dropped my arms to my sides and stood before her. "Because I met a few in Paris."

"You met a few in Paris?" she echoed.

I nodded and crouched down in front of her. "Yes. Andrew and Maria are vampires."

"Andrew and Maria? The people that took you in while you were recovering from the car accident?"

I sighed and lowered my head, even more guilt stabbing at me. "I didn't want this to happen this way. I wanted to wait for the perfect time."

"_What are you talking about?_" Elena shouted at me. "Will you please just explain to me what is going on?"

I took a deep breath and stood up, wringing my hands in front of me. "I didn't get into a car accident in Paris, Elena. I was attacked by a vampire in an alleyway. He nearly killed me."

Her jaw dropped in horror. "_What?_"

My whole body was shaking with anticipation and fear. Fear of her reaction. Fear of her rejection. Fear of her own fear of me.

I exhaled deeply and stared at her, my eyes prickling with tears. "Andrew saved me. A vampire named Royce attacked me and nearly killed me. Andrew fed me his blood to save me. Vampire blood has the ability to heal humans." I slowly lowered myself to my knees in front of her. "Andrew took me back to my hotel room and compelled me to forget ever meeting him."

"Compelled you to forget?" Elena breathed out in confusion.

I sighed. "Vampires can compel humans to do things, forget things, _think_ things. Mind control."

Her heart lurched again. "But…you remember?"

I nodded. "After he returned me to my hotel room, you called me. Do you remember the night you called me? You told me about Stefan."

She bobbed her head, but she was still confused.

I took a deep breath and grasped her right hand, squeezing it gently. "Elena, after that phone call, I died. I…had a little accident and I died."

Her expression turned blank for the following five seconds before turning disbelieving. "What?"

"In order to become a vampire," I said slowly and carefully. "a human has to die with vampire blood in their system. And I did. After that phone call, I died. When I woke up…I was a vampire. Andrew and Maria gave me blood that completed the transition."

Silence filled the room. Disbelieving, stunned silence. I could almost hear the inner conflict going on in her head. I gripped her hand tighter, aiming to comfort.

An image flashed through my head, quick but clear. It was a memory of last night and my reaction to seeing the blood on the kitchen counter. Only this memory was from her point of view. It was her memory that I was seeing.

I lifted my hands from hers and the image disappeared.

"Your eyes," she murmured. "You saw my blood and your eyes…darkened. And then you ran."

I pressed my lips together tightly and nodded. "Yeah."

"You…_oh, my God!_" She leapt to her feet and stumbled away from me frantically. "You're…_you're a vampire!_"

"Elena, please. I'm not going to hurt you. Stefan isn't going to hurt you. I promise!" I stood up but made no move toward her. "I swear to you, no one is going to hurt you."

"Why were you there tonight?"

I hesitated before answering, "I'm a new vampire, Elena. Stefan is helping me control my thirst. It's not exactly easy being around humans."

This didn't help calm her down. "You were going to attack me last night!"

"No!" I denied immediately, but it was a lie. I lifted a hand and tugged at my hair. "Elena, I wouldn't hurt you. I…Stefan wouldn't have let me."

"And if Stefan hadn't been there?" she shot back.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I had no answer for her.

She gulped and nodded. "So you're staying with Stefan?"

I nodded. "Just until I have better control over myself."

"I don't want you here if you're going to hurt us," Elena said firmly.

I flinched, reining back my tears. _Rejection. _"Okay."

"Why did you even come back if you're a danger to us?"

"I'm not!" I protested, but I knew I _was_. I let out a growl of frustration and started pacing. "Because Bonnie called me and told me I needed to come home. Because I _wanted_ to come home. Because I knew I had to be here! You're my family, Elena. You, Jeremy and Jenna. We need each other right now. _I_ need _you!_ I can't do this without you."

"Elena?"

We both whipped around at Stefan's voice, turning to the bedroom window to the right of Elena's bed.

Elena let out a little squeal and rushed for the door, but I cut her off, grabbing her shoulders.

"Elena, please," Stefan begged.

"Elena, he's not going to hurt you. I promise."

She shook her head and pulled out of my grip, glancing between us. "All those animal attacks? Those people who died?" She looked at Stefan, her eyes pleading and terrified.

"No. That was Damon."

That didn't really comfort her. "Damon?" she whimpered, backing away against the wall.

"Yes, Damon," Stefan replied, stepping toward her. "I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does. I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena…do not tell anybody."

I winced at his proclamation, hating that I wouldn't be able to say the same about the blood.

"How can you ask me that?" Elena demanded.

"Because knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons," Stefan exclaimed. "You can hate me, but I need you to trust me. I need you to trust us."

She was trembling. Trembling and crying. "Just go. Please. Just go, please? Go! If you mean me no harm, then you'll go."

Agony. That's what filled Stefan's eyes. "I never wanted this," he whispered.

He took a step back and Elena immediately turned toward her door. I blinked and Stefan was gone, retreating back through the window.

I turned to Elena to see her holding the door open for me. "Elena, please?" I begged. "I'm still the same person. I'm still your sister."

She flinched and opened the door wider, her jaw lifting a few inches. "Please go."

I nodded, choking down a sob. I turned and walked out of the room, flinching again when it slammed shut behind me.

I fled, feeling like the outcast that I was.

* * *

><p>Stefan was on his phone when I caught up with him out on the porch. "Where are you?"<p>

"_I'm at the Sizzler,"_ Damon's voice replied through the phone, his tone sarcastic as ever. _"I had the buffet."_

_That doesn't sound good…_

"_Where's my ring?"_

"I don't have it. What have you done?" Stefan demanded, glancing sideways at me.

"_No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me. So whatever I've done, whoever I've had to suck dry, is on you, buddy."_

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"

Fear stabbed through me. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, willing myself to stay calm.

"_I know how to cover my tracks. Where's my ring?"_ Damon demanded furiously.

Stefan glanced at me again. "I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him."

_Lie._ He was bluffing.

A short silence passed before Damon laughed. _"Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?"_

Stefan's shoulders sagged. "I'll get it back, but I need time."

"_What, did you FedEx it to Rome? Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's."_

I stiffened and snatched at the phone, but Stefan pulled it out of my reach. "Over my dead body, dick!" I shouted at the phone.

Damon chuckled darkly on the other end. _"Is that Alex? Is she joining the family now? Oh, she probably wouldn't like it if I drained her sister, right?"_

"I already want you dead," Stefan growled into the phone. "Don't give me another reason."

"_Don't give me a reason to rip you apart."_

"Yeah? Is that going to be before or after you get your ring back?"

"_Just get it!"_

The call ended.

"Okay, if you want to kill him, I won't try to talk you out of it this time," I said the moment he pocketed his phone.

He shook his head. "You were right, Alex. He's stronger than me. I don't stand a chance. Neither of us do."

I looked up at my house and sighed. "So what do we do?"

He didn't answer for a few moments. He followed my gaze, staring up at one of Elena's bedroom windows.

"I need your help," he said thickly.

I nodded. "Tell me what to do."

"I need you to go back to the boarding house. I need you to wait for Damon and try to keep him there while I figure out what to do."

"Uh…" I stared at him skeptically. "And if he tries to kill me?"

"He won't. He likes you."

"What the hell gives you that idea?" I demanded in disbelief.

"He let you live before," he replied simply. "He won't kill you. Just keep an eye on him and if he tries anything, try to at least stall him."

"What makes you think he's going back to the boarding house?" I asked, slipping my hands into my jean pockets.

"The sun's coming up in a few hours. He's going to need shelter."

I nodded in understanding and glanced up at Elena's window once more before turning away. "Okay, wish me luck then."

"Alex," he called once I reached the bottom of the steps.

I glanced back at him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "About…" He trailed off and looked back at the house.

I swallowed thickly and nodded. "I don't blame her. I'd probably react the same way if I discovered I'd not only been living with a vampire, but dating one as well."

* * *

><p>I arrived at the boarding house two hours before sunrise. I was just reaching for the door handle when it was wrenched open and I was pulled inside.<p>

"Oh, the fun has arrived." Damon slammed the door shut and pushed me back against it, smirking down at me and licking his lips. "Are you my dessert?" he asked, stepping suggestively close to me.

I scoffed in disgust and pushed against his shoulders. "In your dreams."

"Hmm, or yours," he said, tilting his head and leaning in to kiss my neck.

I reached up and slapped him across the face.

He grinned and flashed his teeth at me. "Feisty. Just my type."

_Yeah, that's what Stefan said yesterday._

I pushed against him again, but he didn't budge. I sighed heavily and slumped against the door. "You're a pervert. A psychotic pervert."

He kissed my neck again. "And you're yummy. Taste like…" He licked his lips again. "Strawberries. Sweet with a hint of tang."

"Sorry, Damon, but you're really not my type." I gave him a hard shove and managed to back him up enough for me to slip around him.

"Liar." He appeared in front of me again. "We could have loads of fun together," he drawled, grasping my hips. "All you need to do is open yourself up to the idea."

I definitely didn't miss the innuendo. I raised my hand to slap him again, but he caught my wrist just in time.

"Okay, the slapping thing is already getting old."

"Speaking of old, exactly how old are you?"

"Oh, about a hundred and sixty…something or other. But, Alex, age is just a number. I'm an eternal stud."

"Oh, God," I grumbled in disgust. "You are disgusting."

"You want me."

I heaved a sigh and prayed for patience. _Stefan, I'm going to kill you for subjecting me to this!_

The smell of fresh blood filled my nose. Hunger twisted in my gut and I felt my eyes darken and my teeth sharpen to points.

"Someone's hungry," Damon said, lifting a hand to swipe his thumb beneath my left eye, tracing the prominent veins. Then he latched onto my hand and dragged me into the parlor. "Look, honey, I brought home dinner."

Vicki Donovan was sprawled out on one of the couches, bleeding profusely from the neck.


	11. Lost Girls Pt 2

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**11. Lost Girls Pt 2**_

_Elena called asking me to meet her at the Grill. She wants to talk. Is Damon at the house? –Stefan_

I straightened a little in my chair and replied quickly.

_Yes, but we have a problem._ –Alex__

A few minutes passed before I heard Damon's voice coming down the hall. "Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house. And I'm getting really bored and impatient…" He carefully stepped around a sunbeam pouring in through a crack in the curtains. "and I don't do bored and impatient."

I rolled my eyes and shifted closer to Vicki, examining the wound again. It wasn't bleeding as heavily anymore. I could've easily healed her, but I was afraid Damon would kill me _and_ her if she woke up and started screaming.

_But I can't let her die!_

"Bring me my ring," Damon ordered as he poured himself a glass of scotch. He turned his phone off. "Damn it!"

I glared at him.

He glanced over at Vicki and me and grimaced. "Oh, don't get blood on the couch. Please?"

"Well, whose fault is that?" I snapped at him. I brushed some hair off Vicki's face. "If we healed her, she wouldn't bleed anymore."

Damon crossed the room and sat next to me on the table in front of the couch. He sighed and gave Vicki a calculating look. "Would you liven up if she was awake? You're turning out to be such a bore."

I flashed him another glare. "I'm sorry I don't cater to psychopaths."

He grinned wickedly. "You really are feisty." He pushed his glass into my hands. "Let's have fun." He stood and walked around to the end of the couch next to Vicki's head. "I'm so gonna regret this..." He lifted his hand and bit into his wrist before lowering it to Vicki's mouth. "Okay. Drink up," he said as Vicki started squirming. "Drink it up."

"It's okay, Vicki," I soothed, squeezing her hand. "Drink."

She did. And she actually seemed to enjoy it after a few seconds of slurping.

"Don't drip. There you go," Damon cooed. "Good girl. That's it."

I shook my head and stared at him blankly, not entirely sure if he was trying to be funny.

When he finally pulled his hand away and stood up, I muttered a short, "Thank you."

"No problem. Let's just hope she's more fun than you." He pointed a finger at me. "If she's not…" He left it at that, but the threat was clear.

My phone vibrated, making me jump.

Damon raised a brow at me as I retrieved the phone and checked the message.

"Are you and Stefan exchanging love letters?"

"Ugh, no."

_I'm with Elena right now. Is it serious?_

I sighed and glanced at Vicki. _Not at the moment, but you might want to figure something out fast._

I stuffed the phone back into my pocket as Damon reached for it.

"Okay, I have a question," Damon said, turning to pour himself another drink.

I glanced down at the full glass in my hands and lifted it to my lips for an experimental drink. It wasn't bad. Nothing close to blood, but it warmed me up almost the same way.

"And what question is that?" I asked reluctantly.

"How did you die?" he asked, perching himself on the table of decanters.

I shook my head and smacked my lips. "I'll never tell."

"Horrific?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Embarrassing?" he tried again.

I nodded.

He smirked. "So it was an accident?"

I nodded again.

"Was it painless?"

"And quick."

"Just tell me."

"Never."

He chuckled and raised his glass. "Isn't death so much more fun?"

I sighed. "It's certainly not boring."

Vicki groaned and opened her eyes. She blinked up at the ceiling in dazed confusion before turning to look at me. "What happened?"

Damon answered before I could. "You are hell bent on staying alive, so I brought you here to entertain me."

Vicki groaned and dropped her head back on the armrest. "I feel icky," she whined, scrunching up her face.

I opened my mouth to speak, but again, Damon beat me to it. "Then I suggest you go upstairs and get cleaned up."

I took Vicki's hand and stood up. "Come on, you can use my bathroom."

She frowned up at me as I hauled her to her feet. "Wait, you live here?" She looked around the parlor with a new interest.

"Sort of," I answered, tugging her along after me down the hall and up the stairs.

When I returned to the parlor after setting Vicki up in my new bathroom, Damon was lounging on the couch sipping more scotch.

"So you really have moved in," he drawled with a grin. "We're roommates now."

I shuffled over to the window and peered outside. "Seems that way for now."

"Were you ever anything but dull and boring?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm not dull and boring," I protested, offended.

He shot to his feet and crossed the room, stopping directly in front of me. He handed me his glass and took my empty one from my hand. "Prove it."

I shook my head. "I'm not your entertainment, Damon."

"Aren't you?" he asked with a knowing smile. "Isn't that why Stefan told you to come here? To distract me? Keep me preoccupied?"

My teeth clicked together and I remained silent.

"Thought so." He turned to the table of drinks. "Choose your poison. We have whiskey, we have brandy. Tequila, vodka, wine. We have a large selection of wine downstairs. Stefan likes to collect. We might have some rum. Oh, yep. Do you like rum?"

I had no idea what Stefan was up to. I was on my own here. And now that Vicki was in the picture, I knew I'd do just about anything to make sure she stayed alive, including have a few drinks to entertain a psychotic vampire.

"If I'm going to be stuck in this house with you all day, I'm going to need a shot or two of tequila. Straight."

His eyebrows rose. "Oh, I'm liking you more and more every minute."

He crossed the room to a cabinet and pulled out a couple shot glasses. He poured me a shot of tequila as I crossed the room to stand next to him.

"Sure you don't want anything with that?"

I grabbed the shot and downed it without waiting for him to pour his own. The liquor burned all the way down, waking me right up. I hadn't known I was tired beforehand.

I grunted and licked my lips before flashing him a smile. "Another?"

"Oh, I definitely like you."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, your brother is trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me. Do you have some kind of plan or what? –Alex<em>

"Man, that shower was so great!" Vicki called out as she descended the stairs in a tank top and her underwear, drying her hair with a towel.

"Glad you enjoyed it," I muttered as I stuffed my phone back into my pocket.

She stopped in front of the mirror in the hall next to the stairs to examine her neck, which was now free of bite marks. She glanced at us in confusion. "What did you give me?"

I slouched in my chair, cradling a shot of some kind of brandy to my chest.

"Some blood," Damon replied, sounding bored. Still. "You loved it."

"I did?"

We both nodded. "You did," I drawled.

"Wait, I'm confused," she said, stepping into the parlor. "How did we get here?" she asked Damon, stopping in front of him in the doorway.

He looked her directly in the eyes and made the connection to compel. "We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. I killed all your friends, brought you here, gave you blood. You loved it."

"You really are a swell guy," I muttered as I finished my brandy.

"And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down," he finished.

Vicki nodded immediately, not caring that her friends were dead. "Okay. But first, can I have another hit?" She was looking at his wrist. "That blood was so good."

"Only if I can," Damon replied with a devilish smirk.

"Oh, my God." I stood up and crossed the room to the drinks. "Do you have anymore tequila?"

"Loads," Damon replied and bit into his wrist, offering it to Vicki. Vicki offered her own as she drank from his wrist and Damon bit into hers.

I filled two shot glasses quickly and downed them both just as fast. "I really don't want to remember this later."

Damon lowered Vicki's wrist and licked his lips. "That's what sucks about vampirism. Memories don't really fade."

My own thirst intensified as the scent of blood filled the air. I downed shot after shot to keep myself from lunging at my friend.

"Come on, Alex," Damon called to me, breathing deeply and licking his lips again. "Have a drink."

"I don't drink straight from the source," I replied.

"Now that is no way to live. Don't you miss it?" He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Nothing to miss. I've never tried it," I replied, squirming in his grasp.

"No, I mean when you were transitioning. When you fed to complete the transition."

I rolled my eyes. "I drank from a blood bag in my hotel room, Damon. I've never tasted fresh blood from a human's neck or wrist. Or any other body part."

"Wait," He gripped my hips and spun me around. "you can do that?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then his expression turned wicked. "So you're like a virgin. Never killed anyone before."

"You're despicable," I muttered halfheartedly and lifted the bottle of tequila straight to my lips. I was really starting to savor that burn.

"We need music!" Vicki cried out, rushing across the room to the stereo.

Damon's face brightened. "We do! Come, Alex. Let's dance!"

I groaned as he tugged on my arm. Vicki picked a station and cranked the volume up until an upbeat song blasted from the speakers, giving the room a pulse.

Vicki skipped forward and tugged at my thin jacket, pulling it off my arms.

"Come on, Alex," Damon said, unbuttoning his shirt. "You're far too over dressed." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"You're both insane."

Only because of the alcohol did undressing seem like not so bad of an idea. _It is rather warm…_

As the song switched to a good dancing song, Vicki pulled me into a wild dance. I lifted the bottle of tequila and gulped. I kicked off my shoes and peeled off my socks as the music and the alcohol filled my senses. I tugged my shirt up over my head so I was in only a tank top and my jeans.

I felt free.

The more we drank, the wilder we got.

"I am so over Tyler!" Vicki exclaimed as she danced in front of the window. "So over him!"

"You're better than him," I called out as I threw back my head and waved my arms in the air, spinning in place. "Tyler's an ass!"

"Who?" Damon asked as he swayed back and forth and poured himself more scotch.

I snorted. "He's the football player that took my virginity." I laughed loudly. "What a nightmare that was."

"I knew right from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him," Vicki exclaimed. "but I thought if he got to know me better he might see something _more_."

I stopped spinning and took a few more gulps of tequila, scorching my throat. "Oh, honey, I thought the exact same thing!" It seemed rather hilarious.

I leapt up onto the table and started dancing again, swinging my hips form side to side.

"Now Jeremy on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me…_more._" She dropped to the floor and stretched out before rolling onto her stomach. "And I _like _that!"

"Jeremy Gilbert?" Damon asked curiously, glancing up at me on the table. "You're younger brother.

I bobbed my head and continued moving my hips. "Mhm."

Vicki leapt to her feet again. "Elena used to date my brother and they were always together so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and…Hey," She came to stop in front of Damon, who was now standing in the entryway to the dining room. "why don't you have a girlfriend? You're cool and so hot."

"I know!" he exclaimed.

"Don't you wanna be in love?" Vicki asked.

"I've been in love," Damon replied, grabbing Vicki's hand and twirling her around until she starting spinning in her own little circles. "It's painful and pointless and overrated."

I leapt off the table and handed him the bottle. "Someone is bitter," I laughed, pressing my hands against his bare chest and giving him a little shove.

He grabbed my hands as he stumbled backwards and twirled me. I laughed and tugged on his hand, pulling him into a drunken dance around the room. Damon latched onto Vicki's hand as we passed her and he started twirling both of us.

"No more talking," Damon exclaimed, curling an arm around my waist and lifting me off my feet. "Let's dance!"

I let out a delighted squeal as he dipped me, drew me up again, and set me on my feet only to twirl me around again. I hooked an arm through Vicki's and we danced in circles, giggling loudly and drunkenly.

I wound up with the bottle again and took a long gulp. Either I was growing accustom to the tequila or it had numbed my throat so I no longer felt the burn. It still tasted good though.

Damon rushed toward the stairs and leapt up. He landed on the edge of the stairs and raised his hands above his head, dancing from side to side.

I laughed and threw my own hands up, twirling and swinging my hips to the beat.

At some point, we danced all the way up the stairs. I wound up with another bottle in my hands, this one new and full. We danced up and down the hallways until we came to Stefan's bedroom. At that point, I was so drunk I didn't fully understand the difference between right and wrong. All I cared about was the music and the need to keep dancing.

I didn't join them as they started tearing apart Stefan's bedroom, but I didn't stop them either. I danced in the middle of the room as they knocked books off shelves and up-ended boxes of trinkets and possessions on the floor.

I was a bit curious, though. I hadn't yet been in Stefan's bedroom before. The walls were paneled like mine, though the wood was a few shades lighter. All the furniture was wood, also. There was stuff everywhere. It reminded me of an old, cluttered antique shop.

When Damon stopped dancing and destroying things and picked something up off Stefan's desk, I stumbled over to him and pushed the bottle at him.

"Hey, keep dancing!" I ordered, snapping him from his temporary trance.

He blinked and tossed down the picture in his hands. He took the bottle and quickly pulled me away back across the room. We leapt onto Stefan's bed with Vicki and started jumping up and down until both Vicki and I collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Downstairs, the song changed to a slower one. I scrambled off the bed and searched for the bottle of tequila, but it turned out to be empty.

"Okay, okay," I called to the others, stumbling toward the door. "We need more alcohol. I'll go get more."

"I want a margarita," Vicki groaned from the bed. She rolled to her feet and started swaying to the softer music. "I want to dance!"

I snorted. "Damon, dance with her. I'll go make some margaritas."

Damon was just latching onto Vicki's hand when I left the room. I traipsed down the stairs, giggling at random intervals. I retrieved the tequila from a cabinet in the parlor before making my way into the kitchen.

I'd been in the kitchen several times before, but each time had been brief. I didn't know where anything was and yet I found myself moving about the room gathering ingredients and such as if I'd lived here my entire life. I retrieved the lemon juice from the refrigerator, as well as a lemon to dice up. I mixed the tequila, some kind of flavored liqueur, and lemon juice together with ice before pouring them into three margarita glasses retrieved from a tall, thin cabinet next to the fridge.

"_My mom spends most of her time in Virginia Beach with Pete."_ I heard Vicki tell Damon, sounding weepy. _"He drives trucks."_

My eyebrows rose. _What the hell did I miss? She was _just_ laughing!_

"_I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather he's not worth remembering." _She was close to sobbing.

I hurriedly sliced the lemon, figuring if I got more alcohol into her, she'd cheer up.

"_Your life is so pathetic,"_ Damon murmured somewhere above my head.

I rolled my eyes. _Asshole._

_"Yeah? I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy."_

_Not true._

"_I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena…and have a lawn mower and some babies. And when I think of my future, I just come up blank."_

_Wow,_ I thought, pausing with a chopping knife in my hand. _That is so sad._

"_You are so damaged,"_ Damon told her, totally honest.

"_Yep."_

"_You don't have one hint of self-esteem."_

And she continued to agree with him. _"Nope, none."_

Damon sighed heavily. _"I think I know what can help you."_

"_What's that?"_

I saw it before he answered her. I saw it in my head before he did it. He grabbed Vicki's head and gave her a blank look, muttered one word, and _snap!_

"_Death."_

I shot out of the kitchen and up the stairs, moving as fast as I possibly could. "DAMON NO!" I screamed just as the snap echoed throughout the house.

I came to an abrupt halt at the top of the steps to Stefan's bedroom door and watched as Vicki crumpled to the floor, landing with a thud. Dead.

For two seconds, I could only stare at Vicki's dead body. I stumbled into the room and dropped down beside her, suddenly feeling sober but numb with shock.

"You killed her," I choked out.

"Yep."

"She…sh-she had vampire blood in her system, Damon!" I snarled at him, my voice rising. "What the _hell_?"

He strutted around the room, not caring. He stopped in front of the curtained window and moved his hand into the sunlight. His flesh started to burn and he jerked his hand back only to try it again.

"Why? Why, why, _why_ did you do this?" I asked him as I pulled Vicki's head into my lap. Her eyes were still open and her head lolled limply.

Damon turned to look at me with a small frown. He looked down at Vicki and answered honestly, "I don't know."

I gaped at him, stunned that he was actually being somewhat truthful. "You don't _know_?" I demanded harshly.

"She was crying," he said with a shrug.

"She was crying. So you…snapped her neck?" I shook my head in disbelief. "You're a monster!"

His frown morphed into a grin. "So are you."

* * *

><p><em>WE HAVE A PROBLEM! RESPOND IMMEDIATELY! –Alex<em>

Vicki woke with a small gasp just as I pressed send. I'd sent Stefan several messages, none of which he's answered.

Vicki rolled onto her back and stretched, looking up at Damon. "What happened? We were dancing and then—"

"Then I killed you," Damon finished for her. He straightened from where he was perched against the table in front of the window and gave her a half smile.

"What?" she asked in confusion as she struggled to sit up. She rubbed the back of her neck painfully.

"You're dead," Damon informed her.

"Damon, shut up!" I snapped at him. "Vicki, how are you feeling?" I asked softly, worriedly.

"I'm…I'm dead?"

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it," Damon muttered, crossing the room to sit on Stefan's desk. "You drank my blood. I killed you. Now you have to feed in order to complete the process."

I reached out and helped Vicki climb to her feet. She staggered in place and groaned out, "You're wasted. Ugh. I need to go home."

"You don't wanna be out there all alone," Damon told her.

"Vicki, maybe you should stick around for a while," I tried, cutting her off as she staggered toward the door.

Damon nodded in agreement. "You're about to get really freaky."

My phone rang. I stiffened before reaching into my pocket for the phone. "I'll be right back," I told them when I saw Stefan's name flash across the screen. "I have to take this. Vicki, do not leave."

I rushed out of the room and down the stairs. My bedroom was too close and I didn't want Damon to overhear my conversation. I ran downstairs, grabbed my shoes from the parlor, and hurried down a short hall to a set of glass doors. I opened them and stepped out onto a back porch.

"Stefan!" I hissed into the phone as soon as I pressed 'talk'. "Where the hell are you?"

"_Alex, what's going on? I just got your messages."_

I shook my head to clear the fog still clinging to my brain as I slipped my shoes onto my feet. "You're not going to like this. Last night, Damon attacked Vicki Donovan. She didn't die, so he brought her back to the house. He fed her his blood to heal her and then he _killed _her!"

A short silence passed before he exclaimed, _"What?"_

I rubbed a hand over my face and groaned. "If she doesn't feed, she'll die, right? How long does she have before she dies?"

He didn't respond.

"Stefan!"

"_Okay. I'm on my way to drop Elena off at her house. I'll be right there."_

Without another word, he hung up. I let out a growl of frustration and slumped against the wall beside the glass doors. I took several deep breaths before straightening and focusing on clearing my head.

_Okay, I just have to keep an eye on Vicki. It's daylight so Damon can't go anywhere, but Vicki isn't a vampire yet so she can—_

"I think you're going to want another drink, sweet pea."

I turned to glare at Damon, who was standing just out of reach of the sunlight. "Why?" Dread and apprehension twisted in my gut. "Where's Vicki?"

"She left," Damon answered carelessly. "To see Jeremy," he added with a smirk.

My heart dropped into my stomach and my eyes widened. "You…ASSHOLE!" I screeched at him. I turned without another word and started running.


	12. Lost Girls Pt 3

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**12. Lost Girls Pt 3**_

"_Okay, where does it hurt?" _As soon as I heard Matt's voice, my dread doubled.

I leapt up the steps and rushed into the house. I followed the voices down the hall into the kitchen, where Vicki was sitting on the floor, leaning against a cupboard. Food was scattered across the island counter, a telltale sign of Vicki's hunger.

"My gums. My jaw hurts," Vicki whimpered. "My gums—there's something in my gums. It hurts!"

I crouched down next to Vicki as Matt reached for her, but she jerked away.

"No, just leave me alone."

"Vicki," I said softly. "Vicki, you need to stay calm."

I sounded like a hypocrite. Such a hypocrite. At least when I was turning, I had people there to tell me what was happening. With Jeremy and Matt in the room, I couldn't very well tell her she was turning into a vampire.

Vicki shook her head and whimpered again.

"Come on, Vick, don't be like that," Matt said. "Let's get you home."

"JUST TURN IT OFF!" she bellowed in his face, making us all jerk back in surprise. She shoved herself off the floor and stumbled to her feet.

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked helplessly.

"The talking!" Vicki screeched, shoving past Matt. "The chatter! Just _turn it off!_"

She stomped across the kitchen and around the dining room table into the living room, where the TV was on low. She came to an abrupt halt when she saw what was on the news.

Warily, I followed her into the room, my entire body tense and alert. I didn't know what to do. I had no idea what I _could_ do. I was still young. I was still adjusting to my new life. How was I supposed to help someone else through the same transition when I couldn't even help myself?

Logan Fell was on a crime scene. A section of the old graveyard was taped off and there were covered bodies behind him. Police and medical examiners were swarming the scene.

Jeremy grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"_Three bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry," _Logan said into the microphone. _"The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered today at the old Mystic Falls cemetery…"_

"That's where we were last night!" Jeremy exclaimed, turning to Vicki.

_Damon. His 'buffet'._

"What happened, Vick?" Matt asked, turning to his sister.

"_Police are assuming it's a homicide and are fast underway looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information to please come forward."_

"I'm calling the cops," Matt said, turning to find the phone.

"No!" Vicki cried out, latching onto his arm. "Don't!"

"What happened after I left last night, Vicki?" Jeremy asked, approaching her cautiously.

Her face twisted in irritation and she lashed out, shoving Jeremy hard. He flew across the room and slammed into the back of the couch before hitting the floor with a shout.

"Vicki!" I snarled, latching onto her arms and yanking her away from Jeremy and Matt. "You _need_ to calm down!"

Matt rushed to Jeremy's side and knelt down next to him. "Jer, you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he assured irritably, jerking out of his reach.

"Damn, Vick," Matt snapped at her. He shook his head and just stared at her.

"Jeremy," she whimpered, her eyes regretful.

The front door opened and closed and footsteps echoed down the hallway.

"What's going on?" Elena asked in confusion as she and Stefan walked into the kitchen.

Stefan's eyes swept the room before landing on Vicki and I. I gave him a pointed look before releasing Vicki.

"She's really messed up," Matt answered Elena's question.

"Elena, back up," Stefan told her, moving her aside and walking up to Vicki.

Elena glanced at me, her eyes questioning. I just shook my head.

Stefan gently grabbed Vicki's face and tilted her eyes up to meet his. "Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's going to be fine."

She just blinked back at him numbly, her eyes shining with tears.

Stefan turned to Jeremy and Matt. "Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be okay."

I dragged a hand through my hair in frustration as the boys led Vicki out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Jeremy's room, Stefan right behind them.

Elena paced in the kitchen, occasionally glancing my way, but she didn't say anything until Stefan returned.

"You know what's wrong with her?" she asked Stefan worriedly.

"Yeah," he answered tensely. He looked at me, watched me pace back and forth along the length of the dining room table.

"What is it?" Elena asked, her eyes leaping between us.

"She's transitioning," Stefan replied reluctantly.

"Transitioning to what?" she asked, fear entering her voice.

"A vampire," I answered. "She's transitioning into a vampire, Elena."

"What?" She whirled on me. "How…what did you do?"

I jerked back as if she'd slapped me. "Hey, I didn't do this! It was Damon! Do you honestly believe I would do this to someone?"

"Alex, Elena, just calm down," Stefan said, stepping between us. "Alex, what exactly happened?"

I took a breath and faced him. "You told me to go back to the house and keep an eye on Damon. When I arrived, he was already there. With Vicki. He'd nearly drained her of blood. He fed her his blood to heal her and then about an hour ago, he snapped her neck."

"Why would he do that? Did she upset him?"

"I don't think Damon needs a reason, Stefan," I grumbled, tugging at my hair. "No, we were drinking and dancing. I went to get another drink and he just…killed her."

"Drinking? Dancing?" Elena asked incredulously. "With Damon?"

"I had to keep him distracted!" I snapped at her. "He probably would've killed her sooner out of boredom! We had to entertain him, Elena."

Elena shook her head and turned back to Stefan. "So…what now?"

"She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet."

"H-how does she do that?" Elena inquired, struggling to comprehend this huge onslaught of information.

"She has to feed on human blood," Stefan replied.

Elena blanched. "And what if she doesn't?"

"She'll die."

* * *

><p>"So is that why you did it?" Elena asked me, taking me by surprise. She hadn't been addressing me much in the last half hour. "You fed on human blood so you would live?"<p>

I nodded. "I was confused and terrified, but I knew that if I didn't feed and I died, it would destroy you." I dropped my head into my hands on the dining table. "You, Jeremy and Jenna…we just lost Mom and Dad. I knew I had to do it."

"So…so who did you…?" She stopped, not sure if she should ask.

"I've never killed anyone, Elena," I answered the unfinished question. I turned my head to face her. "I've never even bitten a human before."

Stefan straightened against the kitchen island. "How is that possible?"

"Blood bags," I replied. "Andrew had Maria bring me a backpack full of blood bags for me to feed on right there in my hotel room. I never had to leave the room."

His eyes turned calculating.

"How long does Vicki have?" Elena asked hesitantly. "Before she dies?"

"She may only have a few hours. Maybe more."

Elena stood from the table and started pacing again. "She's upstairs with them right now…"

"It's okay," Stefan assured. "She doesn't know what's happening."

I lifted my head again. "I would've explained it to her, but she left while I was on the phone with you."

"So when is she going to know?" Elena asked, her eyes revealing her anxiety.

But she was handling things rather well. Better than I expected.

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything," Stefan explained. "A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back. And then she'll know she has to make the choice."

Elena stopped in her pacing and faced him. "The same choice you made?" She looked between us. "How can you make that choice? What kind of person makes that choice?"

I scoffed at her. "You're seriously judging us for wanting to stay alive?" I pushed my chair back and stood up. "I don't know what happened to Stefan, but I know exactly what happened to me. I was attacked. I was saved. I had an accident and I _died_. Would you have rather me stay dead, Elena?"

"No," she protested immediately. "But—"

"No, no. You don't have any clue what was going through my head. You've never been faced with this decision. Stefan and I have. You don't get an opinion!"

I kicked my chair aside and wrenched open the glass door to the back porch, storming outside. I slammed the door shut behind me and paced the length of the short porch, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I kicked a flowerpot off the steps, hoping to send it flying across the yard. Instead, it shattered into a hundred pieces, shards flying in all directions and the black soil spilling down the steps.

"_Vick!_"

I bit back another groan of frustration and turned reluctantly back into the house. I followed the voices down the hall toward the front door and stepped out onto the front porch. Vicki was nowhere to be seen, Matt was racing toward his truck, and Stefan was telling Elena he could track her.

"Go," she told him. She sounded so beyond overwhelmed.

I raced past her and Jeremy toward Matt's truck. I opened the passenger side door and climbed in next to him. "Let's check your house. If she's not there, I'll take your jeep and we can split up."

He nodded and revved the engine before peeling away from the curb.

* * *

><p>Vicki wasn't at the house. I took Matt's old jeep and drove through town twice, but there was no trace of her anywhere. But when darkness fell, a twisting in my gut warned me that Damon was now on the loose, free from his confinement. And for some reason, I grew incredibly worried for Elena's safety. He <em>had<em> threatened her.

My search for Vicki forgotten, I made a u-turn just past the Grill and sped back toward the house. I strained my hearing as I pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. I leapt out of the car and started toward the house, but when I heard Damon's voice, my heart lurched and I broke into a run.

_How the hell did I know he was here?_

"_Don't look at me with those judge-y little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."_

"_Did you thank Katherine?" _

I felt a spike in his emotions. First surprise, then annoyance. Then anger.

I pulled the door open and stepped inside.

Damon greeted me with a smirk. "Ah, Alex. How about you? Have you seen my brother?"

I shrugged and glanced at Elena. "Oh, he's around somewhere."

"Yeah, with my ring." He pressed his hands together in front of him and tapped his lips. "Okay, how about this? You go get my ring from Stefan…or I kill your sister."

Instantly, rage filled me, rising to the surface and taking control. I leaned down into a crouch and felt my eyes shift and darken, my teeth sharpening and extending. With a furious hiss, I lunged at him. My arms closed around his torso and I tackled him to the floor. We skidded down the length of the hallway, coming to a stop a few feet from the kitchen.

Elena let out a strangled scream that was barely heard.

Damon's hands closed around my arms and he flipped us, switching our positions. He bared his fangs at me, his eyes now a deep shade of red.

I didn't think. My next move was completely instinctual. I managed to wrench my arms free from his grasp and frame his face with my hands. And like magic, his skin started to change beneath my palms. It sizzled, turning red. And then it started to burn.

He let out a roar of pain and leapt backwards off of me. I jumped to my feet and braced myself for another attack. I watched him carefully as he stumbled backwards down the hall, clutching at his blistered face.

It healed quickly. The blisters faded in seconds and the flesh returned to normal, but his eyes were now wary. He growled under his breath, glaring at me coldly.

He held up a hand and backed toward the door. "Call Stefan," he ordered lowly. "Tell him to get my ring!"

He turned and stepped out onto the porch. At the last second, he poked his head back in and looked at Elena, who was frozen at the foot of the stairs, panting hard.

"Oh, and a little tip for later, Elena," he said condescendingly. "Be careful who you invite in the house."

He closed the door behind him.

Elena placed a hand over her pounding heart. I stepped forward and grasped her shoulders gently.

"Elena? Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. That was…how did you do that?"

_Which part?_

I shrugged. "I'm a vampire," I answered simply.

"You…your face," she said, her eyes scanning my now normal face. "Your eyes. They turned red. And your _teeth_…"

"Elena, I am so sorry you had to see me like that. I never wanted you to see me like that. Ever."

She pressed her lips together tightly and nodded, her eyes shining with tears. She lifted a hesitant hand to my cheek, her fingers trembling. "What happened to you?"

My own tears welled up and I replied thickly, "I died."

She burst into tears and fell against me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly as she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Elena," I whispered, brushing my fingers through her hair. "I'm so, so sorry."

There was nothing more I could say.

When she stopped crying, she pulled back, wiping at her tears with the back of her hand and sniffing. "How did you die?"

I grimaced. "I'd really rather not say. I will tell you that it was quick and painless, though. I didn't feel a thing."

She nodded slowly. "That's good." She looked around the foyer, lost. She walked to the door and pulled it open, peering outside cautiously. "Is he gone?"

I nodded. "He's gone."

She looked back at me skeptically. "How do you know?"

I gestured to my ears. "Super-sensitive hearing. I can hear Jackie's dog digging another hole in the backyard down the street."

Her eyes widened. "That's four houses down!"

I shrugged again. "It's quieter at night so noises carry easier."

She shook her head in disbelief and stepped out onto the porch. "I...need air."

I followed her out onto the porch. She lowered herself into one of the deck chairs with a heavy sigh. I leaned against the pillar opposite her, studying her tentatively.

"Do you feed on human blood?" she blurted out after a minute of silence.

I inwardly sighed at the inevitable question. "I don't feed on humans. Never have and never will. But I do drink some human blood. I'm trying to incorporate more animal blood into my diet, though."

Her face scrunched up. Obviously, it wasn't a topic she wanted to go into detail. "That's…gross."

I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest. "From a human perspective, yeah it is."

She hesitated before asking, "And from a vampire perspective?"

I inhaled slowly and replied, "Nothing taste better."

She fell silent for a few minutes before jumping back into the inquiry. "You've changed, but…you're not so different. How is that?"

"That's because every aspect of me has simply been enhanced. Amplified, not changed. I'm still the same person, just…just a bit more intense."

She frowned and shook her head. "What do you mean?"

I thought about it for a second, trying to find the best explanation. "I'm not a bad person. I'm good. I do good things. I have a kind heart. I'm charitable. I love helping people. I care about almost everybody. All that has been amplified. I'm even more charitable and generous. I've always been rather insecure, though, and that's gotten worse." I gave her a small smile. "And though I didn't know it was possible, my love for my family has tripled. Staying away from you after I was turned was nearly unbearable. My guilt was eating me alive. I just wanted to come home."

I gave her a moment to take that all in. She nodded slowly, but still looked confused. It didn't seem like a very good explanation, but it was all I could come up with.

"You called and said you weren't going to be home for another few days," she began again. "And then you showed on the doorstep the very next night. You said Bonnie called you?"

I nodded.

"What did she say to make you come home?"

I uncrossed my arms and dropped my hands to my sides. "She said you and Jeremy were having trouble. Don't deny it," I said before she could protest. "I know you, Elena. You plaster a smile on your face and go around telling everyone you're fine when you're really falling apart."

She opened her mouth, but didn't speak. She sighed and looked away.

"And…" I took another deep breath and gathered my words. "I _felt_ like I needed to be here. I felt a pull to come home."

There was a flicker of recognition in her eyes. "A pull?"

I nodded, but didn't elaborate. I didn't need to. She knew what I was talking about. My 'pulls' were common.

She pursed her lips for a second and then nodded. "I'm not really surprised."

I didn't expect her to be.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked quietly.

I turned my eyes downward. "You guys are all I have left. I didn't want you to hate me, Elena." I huffed. "If you even believed me."

I heard footsteps on the grass in front of the house and then the soft thuds of shoes on the steps. Elena and I both turned to look at Stefan as he stepped up onto the porch. The first thing we noticed about him was the blood on his shirt light blue shirt.

Elena leapt up and rushed toward him. "You're bleeding!"

Stefan took her hands as she reached for him. "No, it's okay, it's okay. I'm okay."

There was a bullet hole in his blue shirt. Someone had shot him.

Alarm rising within me, I stood up. Before I could get a single word out, though, Stefan said, "I couldn't stop her."

I froze in place.

"I tried."

Elena's expression smoothed out for a second before fresh worry seeped into her features. "What does that mean?"

"She fed," Stefan explained, sounding completely subdued. "And then I lost her."

"Oh, my God," Elena breathed in shock and horror.

"I'll take care of it," Stefan assured her quickly. "I'll find her and I will show her she can live like I do. I'll make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena."

"What do I tell my brother and—and Matt?"

"We'll come up with a story."

Elena's eyes hardened. "You mean we'll come up with a lie."

Stefan took a breath, but didn't deny it. "I'm so sorry."

Elena stared at him for a long moment before saying in a soft but pained voice, "I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me and I promise I will keep your secret, but…I can't be with you, Stefan."

It crushed him. I could almost hear his heart breaking.

"I'm sorry. I just can't."

Stefan stared at her for a moment before dropping his eyes to the porch. He nodded and turned away.

I shifted from foot to foot, looking from Elena to Stefan's retreating back. "Elena?" I asked anxiously.

Elena sniffed and dropped her eyes to the porch. "You're staying with Stefan now, right?" she asked without looking at me.

"Uh, yeah. But if...if that's...if you don't want me to stay with him..."

"No, I think it's a good idea," she said quickly. "It's safer that way."

_Safer. _I clamped my mouth shut and nodded stiffly in understanding. _Safer for her and Jeremy and Jenna._

She seemed to read my thoughts. "What if Jeremy or Jenna cut themselves in your presence, Alex? That was just a little blood last night. Next time it could be more." She looked up at me through tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Alex."

She shook her head slowly and walked back into the house, closing the door firmly behind her. The click had never sounded more definite.


	13. Haunted Pt 1

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**13. Haunted Pt 1**_

Everyone was getting hyped up about Halloween, but all I could think about was the chaotic mess that was my life. It seemed that at every turn, I was greeted with more bad news.

"Logan Fell is dead?"

Stefan nodded regretfully.

"Damon attacked him after he shot you with a wooden bullet?"

Again, he just nodded.

I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jacket and peered into the darkness ahead of us. "Vicki fed off Logan and now she's on the loose. Fantastic."

"On top of that, everyone is looking for her. The police, Matt, her friends."

"Well, she's been missing for three days. People are starting to—" I froze in my tracks, feeling a tug somewhere behind my naval. I turned north and bolted.

"Alex!"

I didn't really pay attention to where I was going; I just followed that gut feeling. It led me directly to the school parking lot out behind the gym. I got there just in time to see Tyler scrambling frantically out of his car and landing on the pavement. Vicki climbed out after him and lunged forward.

I raced across the parking lot and threw myself at her, closing my arms around her just as she was bringing her teeth down on Tyler's neck. "Vicki, no!"

Vicki struggled against my hold, but I held strong. Stefan appeared at my side and took her off my hands, holding her back as she tried to get to Tyler.

Tyler climbed to his feet and turned to run, but Damon appeared out of nowhere and cut him off. Tyler skidded to a halt in front of the vampire and stumbled backwards, glancing between us all.

"What's going on here, Alex?" he asked, his heart pumping hard. I could feel the fear pouring off his skin, feel it surrounding him like a cloud. "What's wrong with her?" he demanded.

"You don't talk," Damon drawled coldly.

"Screw you, dude," Tyler snapped.

I inwardly groaned with dread.

"'Dude'? Really? 'Dude'?" Damon mocked.

"Damon, don't," Stefan warned.

"Please, Damon, just let him go," I begged him.

"Oh, come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?"

"Probably his father," I answered the rhetorical question. "_Mayor_ Lockwood. Think about it, Damon. Search parties. Police getting involved."

Damon rolled his eyes. "All for this punk kid?"

And then Tyler made the monumental mistake of punching him in the face.

My heart lurched fearfully and I froze as Damon's face turned blank. Dangerously blank.

"Don't you hurt him!" Vicki growled at him.

Damon stepped forward and grabbed Tyler by the throat, lifting him onto his toes. "Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here."

Damon gestured for us to go as he lifted Tyler off his feet and threw him clean over his car.

Praying that he would be all right, I took off after the three other vampires.

* * *

><p>It was Monday, so I didn't have school. I was thankful for that. Everyone was carving pumpkins and hanging posters and banners advertising the school Halloween dance tonight. I'd rather be anywhere else but at school filled with people talking about candy and costumes and all the alcohol they were planning on smuggling in.<p>

Well, maybe except here at the boarding house. I was holed up with Vicki and Stefan. And, of course, Damon. Damon was rapidly becoming a constant presence. Everywhere I turned, there he was. Everywhere I went, there he was. I was terrified of taking a shower or simply changing my clothes because he was always there. He seemed hell bent on sexually harassing me to death.

Vicki snapped her phone closed and stuffed it into her pocket. She'd just called Matt to assure him that she was all right and that he shouldn't look for her. I doubted whether he'd listen to her. I wouldn't.

I was sprawled on one of Stefan's bedroom couches with my head turned toward Damon, who was sitting at Stefan's desk reading the newspaper with his feet propped up. It was truly incredible how someone as hostile and psychotic as him could look so utterly normal and _human_. Mindboggling.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here," Vicki whined from the other side of the room. She was curled up on another couch across from Stefan, who was sitting rather stiffly in a chair watching her apprehensively. "Why can't I just go home?"

"Because you're changing, Vicki," Stefan explained for the hundredth time. "and it's not something you wanna do alone."

"Definitely not," I agreed.

Damon closed his newspaper irritably and complained, "There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up."

"What a shame," I muttered dryly. "After all the hard work you put into killing him. News bastards."

He raised a brow at me, clearly not amused. He returned to the paper and picked something up off the desk and started fiddling with it.

Vicki looked up at the clicking sounds he was making and asked, "What is that?"

"This is a very special, very old compass," Damon replied. "What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?"

I squinted at the compass and recognized it immediately. I leapt to my feet and snatched it from him. He let me take it.

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" Stefan suggested, sounding snarky.

"We should all be worried." Damon shot him a little smirk that clearly said _I'm not going anywhere._

"This was my father's watch," I announced. "How did Logan Fell get his hands on my father's watch? Last I knew Jeremy had it."

"Maybe Logan is a dirty, rotten thief."

"Was," I corrected as my phone started ringing. "Was a dirty, rotten thief." I pulled out my phone and pressed 'talk'. "Hello?"

"_Alex? This is Liz Forbes."_

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Hello, Sheriff. What can I do for you?"

"_I was wondering if you could stop by my office sometime today. I would like to finally discuss the council with you."_

I was very aware of everyone's eyes on me, but I paid them no mind. "Sure. No problem."

"_You're not working today, are you?"_

"Nope. Roberta is still figuring out my schedule. I'm free."

"_Then could you swing by now?"_

"I'm on my way."

I said a quick goodbye and hung up. "Well, you guys have fun without me. I'm off."

"Is that about the Founder's Council?" Stefan asked before I could leave.

"Uh, kind of, yeah."

"Aren't you a little young to join?" Damon asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I think she needs a representative from each founding family. Jenna's hands are already full with the Historical Society and her thesis work. They need a Gilbert and I'm the eldest."

Damon snorted. "Well, have fun with that."

I waved at them all and left the room. I descended through the house, grabbing my jacket from the hanger by the front door. I checked my pocket for my new car keys and stepped outside.

Yesterday, I'd called Matt to inform him that the money had been transferred to his account. During the phone call, I learned that the police were organizing a search party for Vicki. That tidbit of information was what brought about Vicki's phone call to Matt.

I still didn't think it would help any. If I were in Matt's position, I wouldn't stop until I knew exactly where my sister was.

But I was happy with my new jeep. I had no trouble getting around without a vehicle, but I knew that sooner or later people would start wondering how I got places so quickly. I could simply walk, but I often found myself speeding up as if it was unnatural for me to walk at a human's pace.

I hadn't been in the sheriff's office in years. In fact, the last time I'd been in Liz's office was way back in my first freshman year of high school. I'd been caught drinking in public and my parents had been called in. Certainly wasn't my finest hour.

Liz's deputy ushered me into the sheriff's office immediately upon arriving. I gave him a nod and entered the room to find two people already waiting.

Liz stood up to greet me. Carol Lockwood remained seated, but turned in her chair to smile at me warmly.

"Alex, thank you for coming so quickly," Liz said, gesturing for me to take a seat.

I lowered myself into the leather chair next to Carol and replied, "No problem at all." I clapped my hands together enthusiastically. "So…what is this all about?"

Liz and Carol exchanged looks as Liz took her seat again. "Well, Alex," Liz began. "What I'm about to say may come as quite a shock to you."

"But before be start into that," Carol cut in smoothly. "We want you to know that we've chosen you as a representative for your family. Now, normally we wouldn't induct someone into the council who's still in high school, but an agreement was made that all of the founding families should be made aware of our town's secrets."

I nodded slowly and waited for them to continue. _Our town's secrets?_

"Neither your uncle John nor your aunt Jenna are in any position to accept the position," Carol continued. "And as you're the eldest of your siblings and you'll be graduating at the end of the school year, this responsibility falls to you."

"Responsibility?" I asked hesitantly. "I'm sorry, what exactly are you talking about?"

Liz took a deep breath and leaned forward in her chair, propping her elbows on her desk. "Alex, let me ask you a completely serious question: Do you believe in vampires?"

* * *

><p>I sat nursing a glass of scotch at the bar of the Grill, trying to wrap my mind around the meeting that had taken place across the town square in Liz's office three hours ago. I wasn't having much luck.<p>

Back in 1864, back when Stefan was still human, vampires inhabited this town. It was utter chaos. The founding families had created a council, a form of secret society that worked together to rid Mystic Falls of vampires for good. John Gilbert, my ancestor, had been a writer and an inventor. He'd created a device that would allow the members of the council to track down vampires. He'd created a compass that sought them out. As if by magic.

The compass was now in Damon's possession, but Liz and Carol didn't need to know that.

How I managed to keep a straight face throughout the meeting and not freak out, I have no idea. I quite nearly had a panic attack. There they were telling me, a vampire, that vampires existed and that they knew how to kill them. They'd been covering up the truth about the deaths in town, telling the public that an animal was behind it all. Their job was to protect the citizens of Mystic Falls.

They had guns with wooden bullets. They had stakes ready to be plunged into hearts. And Zach Salvatore had promised them an order of vervain, which he was growing right in his cellar.

They confronted me about a rumor that I was now living at the boarding house. I informed them that it was true. They proceeded to ask me where Zach was, telling me they'd been trying to contact him for a few days now.

I told them he went out of town for a few days.

I didn't know what else to say.

But I joined them anyway.

Now I was trying to figure out if I'd just signed my death warrant. They no longer had the compass, so they were once again going blind. They had no leads, had lost one of their members, and were almost certain Vicki Donovan was dead. Could I really keep this secret from people trained to spot vampires?

That wasn't my only problem. I'd still yet to inform Jenna that I'd moved out. She never answered her calls. She was always busy working on her thesis in her temporary office at my family's old shop. The building wasn't used for much anymore besides storage. She'd set up a nice office for herself when she moved back to Mystic Falls to take care of us. I needed to track her down and explain my situation…without actually explaining anything at all.

And on top of everything, Damon had somehow turned me into a scotch drinker. I wasn't stupid. I knew I shouldn't be drinking in the middle of the day in public. I was still underage. However, Jodi had sensed that I needed a drink and poured me a glass. I didn't even have to resort to compulsion.

Mystic Falls had a secret vampire-slaying council and I was now a member. I definitely deserved a drink.

_Should I tell the others?_

I already knew I would. I had to. What kind of person would I be otherwise? Stefan was letting me live with him. It was the least I could do.

Two arms appeared on either side of me, clad in black leather sleeves. Lips brushed the back of my neck before sweeping down to nibble on my shoulder.

"You look broody," Damon whispered in my ear.

I elbowed him in the ribs hard, knocking the breath out of him for a second. He chuckled and stepped back, only to turn and slip onto the stool next to me.

"Scotch on the rocks," he told the approaching Jodi before turning to grin at me. "How was your meeting with the sheriff? Are you in trouble? Looking at any jail time?"

I rolled my eyes. "I told you, it was about the council." I smirked at him. "I never get into trouble."

"Of course not." He reached for his glass the moment Jodi set it before him. "Now, no hard feelings about our little spat, right? We're good?"

"Oh, yes, I've completely forgotten all about it," I deadpanned, sipping my scotch. "I've completely forgotten that you threatened to kill my sister. And that you turned Vicki into a vampire."

"Good," he said cheerfully. "Now what do you say about finishing our drinks and sneaking out back for a fun little rendezvous? I promise you won't regret it."

I scoffed at him in disgust. "How can anyone be as cocky and arrogant as you? You're a total pig."

"You love me," he returned with another smirk, not at all deterred.

I rolled my eyes again in frustration and didn't respond.

I glimpsed Mayor Lockwood enter the Grill and say a quick hello to some of the customers before making a bee-line for his wife, who was at a booth on the lower level of the Grill, not far behind Damon and I.

I cleared my throat quietly. "Listen up, you might hear something interesting," I whispered to Damon, gesturing my head fractionally toward the Lockwoods.

He glanced back briefly before returning his attention to his drink.

"_We never should've trusted that Logan…_weasel_ with the watch,"_ the Mayor hissed as soon as he took his seat.

"_How many are we dealing with?" _Carol asked.

"_Well the coroner thinks one. Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern—"_

"_Are we in danger?" _Carol cut in, her worry obvious now. She'd been quite collected earlier, as she usually was. Now she sounded scared. _"If it found the watch, then it knows we know. Could it come after us? And should I even be saying 'it'? Is it a he or a she?"_

"_If it has any historical knowledge of the town, it'll know where the watch came from," _the Mayor answered._ "Yes, we could very much be in danger."_

"_So what do we do?"_ Carol asked, lowering her voice more.

"_Just keep it quiet,"_ her husband told her. _"We can't have the entire town aware of this. We have to find it before it finds us."_

A short silence passed before Carol announced, _"Liz and I spoke to Alex Gilbert. She's agreed to join."_

"_I don't know what use she'll be in the…to us, but good. With her uncle out of the picture, we need a Gilbert substitute."_

I downed the last of my scotch and stood up. I leaned down close to Damon, brushing my lips against his ear as I whispered, "They have a secret council. I've just been inducted."

I turned and walked out of the Grill, wondering why I'd told Damon of all people.

Truth be told, Stefan didn't really seem to care all that much. I figure this out as I climbed behind the wheel of my jeep. Stefan was cautious, but he was too wrapped up in Elena and Vicki right now. Damon was the only one that seemed curious enough to figure out how Logan Fell knew about vampires. Somebody other than myself needed to know what was happening.

I was halfway to the boarding house when something twisted in my gut and I felt a tightening around my throat. A second later, there was a pull somewhere in my chest urging me to go faster. I sped up as I turned down the drive toward the boarding house, my pulse racing as I killed the engine and climbed out of the jeep. I hurried to the door and opened it, calling out Stefan's name.

"…_I have some fun new toys to play with and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?"_

Vicki had Elena pinned by the throat to the wall in the dining room. With a furious hiss, I rushed forward and grabbed the wrist pinning Elena in place and twisted it until it snapped.

She let out a shout of pain and tried to pull out of my grip, but I only tightened it. With my free hand, I grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the opposite wall, lifting her up off her feet.

"Vicki, you are my friend, but I swear to God, if you touch her again, I'll kill you myself," I hissed at her, my teeth extending in anger.

I released her a second later and turned back to Elena, who was doubled over coughing and gasping. Vicki swept past us, storming out of the room clutching her own throat and cradling her wrist to her chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked, grasping her shoulders gently.

Elena nodded. "I'm fine. Just…I'm fine." Her voice was a little hoarse, but it didn't seem serious.

Stefan appeared in the doorway with a coffee mug full of blood in his hand. He took one look at Elena and rushed to her side. "What happened?"

"You didn't hear it?" I asked him angrily. "Vicki had her by the throat when I came in."

Elena straightened and stumbled past us to the front door. "I need air."

We followed her out onto the porch. She leaned against the stone railing that enclosed the covered porch and took deep breaths.

"She threatened me," she told Stefan in disbelief.

Stefan sighed heavily and explained, "She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super-speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues—"

"How long before it settles?" Elena asked, quickly nearing exasperation. "Hours? Days? Weeks?"

"There's no rulebook."

"Well, how long before you guys learned to control it?" She gestured between us.

"A while," Stefan answered. "But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own."

"It took me the better part of a week to start feeling…well, like Stefan said, comfortable in my own skin. But I had Andrew and Maria helping me."

"The thing is," Stefan continued. "it's hard to resist certain people, especially when you're new. It's difficult to separate your feelings: love, lust, anger, desire. It can all blur into one urge: hunger."

"What does that mean?" Elena demanded, now officially exasperated.

"I means that Jeremy absolutely cannot see her," I answered. "She might not be able to resist. She might become overwhelmed and lose control. She could easily hurt him."

"Or worse," Elena breathed out.

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt," Stefan promised her.

She inhaled deeply and started to turn. "I need to get going."

"Elena," Stefan began, but she cut him off. "Please, Stefan, there's only so much I can take."

She turned and stepped off the porch. Stefan and I remained on the porch.

Only after she left did I realize that the feelings I'd felt in the car hadn't actually been my own. They'd been Elena's.


	14. Haunted Pt 2

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**14. Haunted Pt 2**_

_Hands that I couldn't see were stroking up my bare thighs, followed by a hot, wet mouth. From my knee to my hip, he licked my flesh, tasting and teasing and driving me wild._

_I moaned and writhed on the bed, my back arching. I let out a moan and dug my fingers into his hair, pulling him up my body until our mouths fused together. He hooked my knees over his hips as our breath mixed and our tongues clashed, stroking and twisting and savoring._

_But when he pulled away, braced himself over me on his hands, and I saw his face, I screamed._

"_Oh, you son of a—!_" My curse cut off when I saw the same face hovering next to mine. "_What the hell are you doing?_" I screeched at the invasive vampire.

Damon grinned at me wickedly. "Pleasant dreams?"

I shoved his face away from me and started to climb off the bed. I let out a startled squeal when his arms hooked around my waist and hauled me back. He flung me back down onto the bed and braced himself over me, grinning from ear to ear.

"We're going to have so much fun together," he promised, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Stay out of my head, Damon," I growled at him, trying to wriggle free.

He pressed his body closer to mine, his hips brushing mine. "Come on, Alex. Loosen up a little. Have some fun with me."

"In your dreams," I snarled, shoving him hard until he rolled onto his back next to me.

"Anytime you want, Alex," he said as he climbed to his feet and started for the door. "I'm just across the hall."

I chucked a pillow at the back of his head, but he just laughed and darted out of the room.

A second later, he poked his head back into the room and announced, "Oh, I almost forgot. Vicki escaped. We're going out searching for her."

Eyes widening in shock, I leapt to my feet. "Damn it, Damon!"

"Hey, don't blame me," he protested, holding up his hands.

I arched a brow at him and planted a hand on my hip. "So what were you doing when she escaped?"

"Well…"

I rolled my eyes. "I thought so."

I walked past him and hurried to the stairs, reaching into my pocket for my phone to call Elena. But when I opened the front door, I forgot all about her.

"Caroline?"

She held up a bag with an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, this was what I was expecting," she said, looking me up and down disapprovingly. "Here's your costume. Get changed. We're going to the party."

I blanked for a second, completely befuddled. "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's Halloween, Alex! Hellooo?"

"Oh. Right, right." I glanced down at my phone then back over my shoulder. Damon was nowhere in sight. "Actually, Caroline, now really isn't—"

"Come on, we're already late." She thrust the bag at me again.

Thirty minutes later, I was dressed in a tight black and red dress that revealed a lot of cleavage, black three-inch heels, and a witch's hat atop my head. I groaned and tugged at the tight corset while staring up at the heavily decorated high school.

Lanterns were strung up all around the parking lot. Tables were set up out on the lawn, covered with fake spiders and candy apples. Caroline led me toward a giant cauldron full of candy, behind which stood Bonnie, whom was also dressed as a witch.

"Bonnie!" I squealed, rushing to hug her. "Where have you been?"

"Besides school, you mean?" She squeezed me tightly before pulling back. "I've been staying with Grams. She's been…teaching me some things."

I raised an inquisitive brow, but she couldn't elaborate. Caroline wasn't paying much attention to us, but Tyler was approaching holding three large cups.

"We should talk later," I whispered to her before he came to a stop in front of the cauldron.

"Cider for the ladies?" he announced, holding up the cups. "It's a Lockwood special."

I snorted, taking in his costume as I accepted a cup. He was dressed as a Spartan warrior. Chest bare with a crimson cape that made his skin look dark and warm. He didn't look half bad. He never looked half bad. That's why I'd put up with him for so long.

"Nice costume," I commented as I sipped at my spiked cider.

"Thank you, Alex." He offered a cup to Bonnie.

"Ugh, no way," she declined. "Last year, I was hung-over until Thanksgiving."

Caroline scoffed. "Lightweight." She accepted the cup from Tyler eagerly. "I'm going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler raised his own cup to her. We clinked our glasses together and drank.

The Captain Morgans and apple cider mixture was tasty. It was sweet and warm going down, despite the ice cubes in my cup. There was a reason Tyler called it the Lockwood special. He knew just how much of what to put in.

"Delicious," Caroline commended him.

My phone started vibrating against my chest, making me jump. There were no pockets in my tight outfit, so I'd had to stuff my phone in between the tight corset and the inner satin layer of my dress. I shifted my glass to my left hand and reached down into my dress to pull the vibrating device out.

"That's kinda hot," Tyler drawled with a smirk. "What else do you have down there, Alex?"

I rolled my eyes. "Piss off."

The text flashing on my screen was from Elena. Her message did nothing for my already taxed nerves.

_Vicki is at the party! Where is Stefan?_

"Hey, guys? I'm going to go find Elena, okay?" I called to Bonnie and Caroline as I set off for the school. I was gone before they could answer.

The moment I walked into the school, I regretted it. It was different then actually attending school during the day. The dressed up student body was excited and in constant motion. I was instantly surrounding by loud beating hearts and heavily pumping blood. My insides clenched as the scent of blood washed over me. My fangs started to extend, eager for a neck to sink into.

I'd always hated crowds. Now I had a very good, legitimate reason to avoid them.

I took a deep breath to calm my own racing heart and tensing muscles, thankful for the semidarkness that shielded my monstrous eyes and lengthening fangs.

I stood off to the side in a dark hallway and focused on my hearing, searching for Elena's voice while stomping down on my rising panic. Panicking wouldn't help anyone right now.

After a full minute of concentration, and a few shocking discoveries about what was taking place in several classrooms and janitors' closets, I managed to pinpoint Stefan's stern tone a few corridors away.

"—_Vicki! Crowds like this make it even harder for you to keep yourself under control."_

"_I'm fine,"_ Vicki's stubborn voice argued.

"_Really?" _Stefan asked disbelievingly_. "No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky, like if someone looks at you the wrong way, you could just _rip their head off_?"_

I inwardly cringed as I dodged my fellow students dressed as zombies, naughty nurses, vampires, and even a giant milkshake on my way toward the voices. I remembered feeling that way. I still felt that way quite often…

…everyday.

"_Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger! And it's only going to get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you!"_

I stopped outside a classroom door and reached for the handle. I opened the door quickly and slipped inside. I heaved a sigh and leaned against the door as I faced the two vampires.

"Vicki, you cannot do this on your own," I said softly.

She sneered and crossed her arms over her chest, but she didn't say anything.

"I know this is hard," I began again. "Believe me, I know. Being here with all these people is dangerous for you and them. Do you want to end up killing someone?"

Her teeth clicked together and she snarled, "No!"

I pushed away from the door. "But that's what could happen if you stay here!" I implored. "You're not strong enough to deal with all these people. The temptation is too much for me and I've been a vampire for months now!"

Stefan's worry seemed to double at my words and his wary eyes flickered up to mine.

I ignored him and placed my hand on the door handle. "Please, Vicki. Let's just get you out of here. I promise you, things will get easier. You just have to be patient."

Vicki stared at me for a long moment, her dark eyes hard and stubborn. Her chin lifted and she glanced at Stefan before nodding. "Fine."

Stefan reached out and latched onto her arm as I opened the door. I glanced up and down the hallway before stepping out of the room and turning right. With Stefan and Vicki right behind me, I headed toward the back entrance of the building, the only entrance not locked up.

Several hallways from the entrance, I glimpsed Elena in last years bloody nurse costume just coming out of the flashing gymnasium. When she saw us, she sighed in relief.

"Thank God!" she exclaimed, coming to a stop in front of me.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked.

"I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried." She gave Vicki a pointed look.

I refrained from rolling my eyes and just managed to rein in the frustrated growl. _Why can't this night just end already?_

Matt came up behind Elena and glanced at each of us. "What's going on?" His tone suggested that he knew everything wasn't all right.

"Everything's fine, Matt," I assured him quickly.

And somehow I knew things were about to get a whole lot worse. I knew a second before Vicki wrenched her arm from Stefan's grip and glared at him coldly that this night wasn't even close to being over.

"I told you to quit bothering me!" she snapped at him, stepping closer to her brother.

My heart plummeted.

"No, Vicki…don't do this," Elena begged.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone!"

"Vicki!" I tried to take a step toward her, but Matt cut me off as he got right in Stefan's face.

"You need to back off," Matt warned him.

"Matt, it's okay," Elena tried, but he cut her off. "No, it's not okay! What the hell is your problem?" he snarled in Stefan's face.

And then in blink, she was gone.

"Shit," I hissed under my breath and took off down the hall. "Vicki!" I called out, but she'd completely disappeared.

* * *

><p>My head was pounding and my stomach was clenching harder every minute. I was so <em>hungry<em> and constantly bumping into people wasn't helping.

"_That costume is so lame, man."_

"_Shut up, man. It's better than yours!"_

It reminded me that I hadn't eaten in a while.

"_C'mon, in here!"_

"_Baby, you sure about this?"_

"_Def-defin…def—yes!"_

None of these teenagers knew that vampires—real, bloodsucking vampires—were walking the halls and listening to their conversations. Albeit unintentionally.

"_Vicki, NO!"_

Hearing Elena's terrified scream snapped me back to attention. My heart leaping in fear, I rushed through the halls at a reckless speed in the direction I'd heard my sister.

"_NO!" _Elena screamed, her terror doubled.

I ran down an undecorated hallway to a side door that led to the school bus parking lot. I followed the grunts and the scent of freshly spilt blood past several buses, then surged to a stop at Jeremy's shout.

"Vicki!"

Vicki was nowhere to be seen. Elena was climbing to her feet and clutching at her wounded side. Stefan and Jeremy were staring all around frantically.

"Go! Get inside," Stefan ordered, gently pushing Elena toward Jeremy. "Go!"

Elena latched onto Jeremy's arm and tugged him back the way I'd come.

"Help me look for her," Stefan barked the order at me as he stooped down to look beneath the buses.

"God damn it…" I followed his lead, rushing down the line of buses and swooping down to look under them. "Vicki!"

_This night seriously needs to end!_

And then Elena screamed again. Only this time it was followed by a sharp, piercing pain in my own neck that told me that she wasn't just frightened. My gut clenched in sickening horror and I shot back up to my feet. I darted down the rows of buses, racing back toward the side entrance to the building.

I wasn't expecting to see Stefan standing behind Vicki holding the opposite end of a broken shard of wood. The makeshift stake had plunged right through her back into her heart.

I let out a strangled gasp as I realized exactly what that meant. I could only watch in horror and shock as she crumbled to the ground. It was like a train wreck that I couldn't tear my eyes away from. My brother screamed her name as she hit the ground hard, the color draining rapidly from her skin and the blood in her veins stilling, making them look black and prominent.

What felt like hours but was merely a minute passed before Elena spoke. "Get him out of here!"

This was directed to Stefan, who was holding Jeremy back from Vicki's dead body.

_Dead._

Stefan nodded and glanced at me before turning and leading Jeremy around the school.

Elena limped toward Vicki's body and crouched carefully next to her. Seeing the blood pouring from her neck and side sent a jolt through me. I knelt next to her and brushed her hair over her shoulder to examine the bite mark on her neck.

"Elena? Are you…?" I didn't finish the question, knowing it sounded too ridiculous.

She started sobbing, her eyes trained on the dead body next to us. I refused to follow her gaze. I couldn't look at my dead friend. I couldn't when more than anything I hated her right now.

"Elena…Elena, can I please heal your wounds?" I asked carefully and shifted closer to her. Breathing slowly to keep control of my thirst, I lifted my wrist in front of her. "You just need a bit of my blood. That's all it takes."

She didn't respond. She just sobbed.

I raised my wrist to my mouth and bit into it hard. I flinched as my fangs sliced into the sensitive flesh and blood filled my mouth. Metallic blood. Not human blood.

I pressed my wrist to my sisters' mouth and tilted her head back. I clenched my hand into a fist so the blood pumped harder from the punctures in my skin and poured into her mouth.

Her face twisted in disgust and she jerked away from me, but she did swallow. She coughed hard and wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand as if trying to wipe away the taste.

My wrist healed quickly. Within a few seconds, the bite mark was gone and Elena's own wounds were shrinking. The phantom-like pains I'd felt faded just as quickly as hers healed.

She shuddered and whimpered and then slumped against me until her head rested on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Elena," I whispered just as Damon rounded the bus next to us and paused to take stock of the situation.

Elena straightened as he approached. "You should go," he told us. "I got this."

Every part of me cringed at the utter carelessness in his tone. Disgust and rage filled me

Apparently, Elena was affected also. She pushed off the ground and stumbled to her feet. "You did this!" she snarled lowly, glaring at Damon with cold hatred. "This is all your fault!"

Though I longed to tackle him to the ground and beat his face in, I knew there was no point. He'd never cared about Vicki. He was stronger than me. He'd prevent me from beating his face in. I could only glare at him and silently curse at him.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse," he drawled, staring down at Vicki's body indifferently.

_Or maybe I could take him off guard and—_

Elena lunged forward and shoved him hard. He barely budged. Furiously, she raised her hand to slap him, but he caught it and squeezed hard.

I jumped to my feet again and stepped over Vicki. "Damon," I warned darkly. "Let her go."

"None of this matters to me," he told Elena. "None of it."

He released her wrist and she stumbled backwards. She shook her head and when she spoke, her voice quivered. "People die around you! How could it not matter?" She did wait for him to answer. "It matters and you know it!"

"Elena," I began, but my plan to tell her he was a lost cause was obliterated when she managed to slap him across the face.

After a stunned moment, Damon shifted fractionally closer to her. I sidestepped, placing myself in front of her. I reached behind me and latched onto her wrists to hold her behind me as Damon glared at both of us.

"Mm." His lips pressed into a thin line and he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "You need to leave. You," He turned the full force of his glare onto me. "need to take your _bloody_ sister home and clean her up. Now."

He didn't raise his voice. He didn't need to. His even tone was full of warning and promise and absolutely nothing good.

I glanced once more at Vicki's body before turning and pushing my sister in the opposite direction.

I tugged Elena along toward the parking lot, leading her toward her car. I helped her climb into the passenger seat and buckled her up myself as she slumped back and started crying again.

"Alex!"

I jumped at the voice and turned as Matt wove between cars toward me. "Matt…"

"Have you seen my sister?" He glanced into the jeep and spotted Elena. "Woah, what happened?"

"I…uh, nothing. She's just tired. We're all tired."

His eyes narrowed. "Is she covered in blood?"

I shook my head. "It's just fake blood. Uhm, I really need to get going…"

"Wait, have you seen Vicki?"

_Yes. She's dead._

I paused two seconds longer than I should have. "Uhm, no. Well, yeah, but not since she took off."

Matt heaved an exhausted sigh. "Is this what I'm in for, Alex? A lifetime of worrying about my younger sister?" He raked a hand through his hair. "Sucks being the older sibling, doesn't it?" There was little humor in his words.

A sob was forming deep in my throat and my heart was aching for him. _You'll never see her again._

"You're a good brother, Matt. I have faith in you."

He smiled fractionally and nodded. "Yeah, well…maybe she went home."

_You'll never see her again. _"Maybe. Call me when she turns up, okay?"

_Why did I say that?_

"I will," he promised. "Tell Elena I said goodnight."

_I'm so sorry, Matt!_

When he was gone, I climbed into Elena's car and turned the key in the ignition.

"What did you tell him?" Elena's voice sounded unfamiliar. Weak and pained and wet with tears.

My whole body shook with the sobs I didn't have the time for. I didn't answer her.

* * *

><p>Stefan was waiting for us at home. Our home. Elena rushed into the house to check on Jeremy, but I couldn't bring myself to follow her. Simply climbing out of the car and up the porch steps had exhausted me in a way I was completely unfamiliar with.<p>

I dropped myself onto the porch swing and dropped my head into my hands. I quietly listened to the conversation happening upstairs and kept a firm grip on my sobs until Jeremy asked, _"Why does everyone have to die on me?"_

And then my defenses crumbled. Sadness crashed over me in waves. Pain over watching Vicki die and hearing the proof of Jeremy's despair filled my chest until it seemed to explode on one long, hard sob that doubled me over and left me gasping.

Stefan sat down next to me and wrapped one arm around my shoulders. Tears poured down my face and dripped onto my costume, quickly soaking the blood-smeared dress. I rocked back and forth, wrapping my arms tight around myself as I let the tears go.

_I just need a minute to cry._

I don't know how long that 'minute' lasted. I don't know when the tears stopped and the house grew silent. I sniffed and wiped the tears from my face as the front door opened and Elena stepped out of the house.

I could hear Jeremy breathing evenly upstairs, sleeping. I straightened on the porch swing and Stefan dropped his arm from my shoulders. He stood as Elena turned toward us, now wrapped in a thick shawl.

She glanced between us, taking in his tired expression and my tear-soaked face. "Are you okay?" she asked carefully, the strain in her voice evident.

I shrugged helplessly.

Stefan sighed and walked toward her. "I…I wanted to help her," he said thickly. "But instead…" He trailed off for a moment. "How's he doing?"

I looked up as Elena replied, "He's a mess." She shook her head and tightened her grip on her shawl. "I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid."

Stefan reached for her. "Elena, what can I do? What can I do to help? I'll do anything." He sounded so desperate. Desperate to make things better.

Elena didn't hesitate to answer. "Can you make him forget?"

I knew immediately what she was talking about. I straightened on the swing as I pondered the possibility. _Make him forget…_

"Elena, that's…that's really…" I couldn't find the right word. _Wrong?_

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this."

I stood up and walked down the porch to stand next to them. "Elena, erasing his memories is—"

"Alex, go up there and look at him," she choked out. "Just look at him. He—he won't survive this, Alex." She looked at Stefan again, her face pleading. "I just want him to forget everything that happened."

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work," Stefan replied, truly regretful. "Because of who I am, because of how I live, I don't have the ability to do it right."

"Because you don't drink human blood, right?" she asked. When Stefan nodded, she looked at me. "You do, though, don't you? You drink human blood, right, Alex?"

I inwardly cringed at the thought of erasing my own brothers' memories. "Elena, I—I've never…I couldn't—"

"I can do it."

My head snapped toward the opposite end of the porch where Damon had appeared.

"If this is what you want," Damon said as he walked casually toward us. "I'll do it."

Elena glared at Damon for a moment before turning to me. I stared back for a few seconds before taking a step back.

"Fine," I relented.

Elena looked back at Stefan and said, "It's what I want. It's what's best for Jeremy."

"You agree to this?" Damon asked me.

I clenched my teeth together and nodded stiffly.

"What do you want him to know?" he asked us.

I dragged a hand over my face and drew my fingers through my tangled hair. I shook my head and shrugged, letting Elena take the lead.

"I want you to tell him…that Vicki left town," Elena told him. Her eyes shined with fresh tears and her voice quivered again. "And she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her."

I pressed my lips together and breathed in deeply before adding, "Tell him he's going to miss her, but he knows it's for the best." My own voice sounded strangled and foreign.

Damon nodded and turned toward the front door. I leaned back against one of the porch pillars and buried my face in my hands again. I listened to Damon's footsteps climbing the stairs and decided I couldn't stand here and listen as he took away my brother's memories. I pushed away from the pillar and straightened.

"I…" I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Elena. For everything. I'm…going to go."

"Alex," Elena began, but I didn't wait.

I turned and walked away.

I was halfway to the boarding house when Damon caught up to me. I wanted to lash out at him. I wanted to hit him and scream at him and _hurt him_, but I didn't. Instead, we walked in silence. A _hungry_, despair-filled silence.

_How can I think of my stomach at a time like this? One of my friends is _dead_! The girl Jeremy loves is _dead_!_

That's the life of a vampire.


	15. 162 Candles Pt 1

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**15. 162 Candles Pt 1**_

I sniffed and hastily wiped away a stray tear. My thoughts were on an endless loop. Everything came back to Vicki and Jeremy. And the very worst part was that Jeremy had no clue what I was so sad about.

"So you're…fine?" I asked him, disguising the extent of my worry the best I could. "You're okay?"

Jeremy sighed heavily in impatience. "She's gone, Alex. I get it. She couldn't stay, but…I really think this is for the best."

I almost flinched. _My words. Those are my words._

The guilt was eating at me. For the hundredth time, I wondered why I had agreed to it. I wondered why I had caved to Elena's wishes so easily. This was wrong. Jeremy saw Stefan kill her. He saw her die and now he couldn't even remember it. He couldn't remember anything.

_Why did I agree to this?_

Jeremy stuffed a school textbook into his backpack and zipped it up, slinging it over his shoulder. "Can you give me a ride to the station?"

I bobbed my head. "Yeah, Liz is questioning me, too."

He walked past me out of the kitchen and down the hall to the front door. "Hey," I heard him call up the stairs to Elena, who was just coming down.

"Morning," she greeted on a sigh.

As Jeremy stepped outside, I turned to Elena and leaned against the railing of the stairs. "Why did we do this, Elena?" I asked desperately. "Don't you know how _wrong_ this is?"

She paused for a long moment before shrugging on her jacket and lifting her bag from the floor by the foot of the stairs. "You know why, Alex," was her only reply.

I heaved a tired sigh and followed her out the door.

It was a deceivingly beautiful day. The sun was out and there were a few scattered, very puffy clouds in the brilliantly blue sky. Unfortunately, I would be spending my morning at the police station talking about Vicki. _Lying_ about Vicki.

The thing about lying was I absolutely hated doing it. But Damon actually made a good point last night. He told me, while he, Stefan and I were talking about the 'What now?' question, that I would need to get used to telling lies. He told me I needed to get in the habit of telling stories. All vampires needed that skill.

I hated that he was right. In a few decades, everyone I knew would be gone or dead. At some point, I would need to move on, find a new town to inhabit and a new life to live. That knowledge made me feel sick. The thought of everyone I knew dying while I still lived…

I shuddered and climbed in behind the wheel of my jeep. "Buckle up," I ordered my brother.

He rolled his eyes and complied. "So how long are you staying with Stefan and Damon?" he asked once we were on the road behind Elena.

I shrugged. "Not sure," I answered noncommittally.

He pressed harder. "Why exactly are you staying with them?"

I pursed my lips and thought up a good excuse. "I guess I just needed to take that step, you know? Move away from home without moving away from home."

"Just needed to get out of the house?" He nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I get it. France too far away for you?"

I blew out a breath and nodded. "You have no idea. It was like a whole other world. Too much too soon." I looked around widely as we entered the town square, which wasn't actually square. It was a circle. "Didn't take long to realize just how small Mystic Falls really is. Apparently, I _like_ small."

I drove around the circle and turned down a side street next to the station. I parked in the side lot and killed the engine.

"Ready for this?" I asked him.

He shrugged and reached for the door handle. "Have to be, don't I?"

He slammed the car door behind him and rounded the large building to the front steps. I followed him, but lingered at the bottom of the steps for Elena, who'd parked on the street out front. We exchanged anxious looks before heading inside.

* * *

><p>I was the last person to go into Liz's office. Everyone who came out said the same thing. Liz asked if any of us knew where Vicki could have gone, if she'd said where she was going, who else may know where she went. She wanted to know what Vicki's behavior had been like before her disappearance. Was she frightened, was she anxious, was she violent or paranoid?<p>

All the answers were the same because this discussion was rehearsed. As for Matt and Jeremy, those answers were all they knew. Matt rarely saw her those last couple of days and Jeremy didn't remember.

My interrogation was a bit different. I took my seat in front of her desk, fully prepared to answer the same questions, but I never got them.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase, Alex," Liz said tiredly. Her professional demeanor was slipping. "Do you think it was a vampire?"

I blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Do you think a vampire killed or kidnapped Vicki Donovan?"

I straightened in my chair before forcing myself to relax again. I frowned and pressed my hands together, willing myself not to fidget. "What makes you think that's a possibility?"

"She was attacked several weeks ago. Maybe the vampire that attacked her wanted to finish what he started."

I furrowed my brows in thought and shook my head. "It's plausible, but I…I don't think so." Before she could speak, I continued, "Vicki has a drug problem. And she has a tendency to take off when she pleases."

_I'm so going to hell for this._

Liz huffed and leaned back in her chair. "Just like her mother," she muttered, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Why can't they just leave word with _someone_ before taking off. It's irresponsible and chaotic for all of us."

It surprised me that she spoke this way to me. She was relaxed with me, treating me more like a confidant. She trusted me.

I truly despised myself.

I hesitated before asking, "Are you okay, Liz?"

She stared off into space for a while before answering, "I'm worried about Matt. Vicki was all he had left."

I thought about this for a moment before saying, "Matt has a tough life. His mother abandoned him and his sister has a drug problem. Constant worry. But he's not alone. He has some good friends and we take care of our friends. Elena and I...we're his family, too."

This seemed to be the right thing to say. I could feel her relief radiating off her. "Thank you, Alex."

I didn't linger any longer than I had to. I met Jeremy and Elena in the entrance hall of the building and we headed for the doors without a word. Stefan and Jenna were waiting on the steps for us. When we exited the building, they both straightened.

"Jeremy, you need a ride to school?" Jenna asked carefully, unsure of his mood.

He looked at me and asked, "You don't have classes today, do you?"

I shook my head.

"Thanks, Jenna. Don't want to waste her gas."

Our aunt snorted. "But my gas is expendable?"

"Hey, you offered," he pointed out with a smirk.

He was happy. He was sad, but happy too. This surprised me. I stared after them as they climbed into Jenna's Mini Cooper and pulled out onto the street.

_That's why I agreed._

Jeremy was happy.

_It's still wrong._

Stefan glanced between Elena and I. "You two okay?"

Elena stepped closer and spoke carefully. "I don't think the sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know."

I knew from her tone that she agreed with me about it being wrong, but I also knew she didn't regret it. Seeing Jeremy happy was making it easier for me to accept.

Stefan dipped his head and said sincerely, "Thank you."

I wasn't entirely sure what he was thanking her for. For being cooperative? Maybe for taking it all in stride.

Or at least appearing to.

Elena shook her head slowly and glanced quickly at me before muttering, "I can't do this, Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why. Around you, people get hurt and people die and I just…I can't. It's just too much."

I turned away from them and descended the steps so they could have some privacy.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it?" Stefan suggested, forcing himself to remain calm, but I felt his inner pain. Despair.

He was in love with my sister. And she was breaking up with him.

"No." Her tone was firm and final. "Stefan, you have to stay away from me."

Without another word, she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Does the sheriff think it was a vampire?" Stefan asked as I parked my jeep in front of the boarding house.<p>

I shrugged. "I told her I doubted it. She doesn't _want_ to believe it was a vampire, but she knows it's likely."

He breathed heavily through his nose and opened his door to step out. I pulled my key from the ignition and pocketed it before following him to the house.

"We have to be extra careful from now on," he told me when he reached the porch. He climbed the steps and sat down on the stone railing. "If this…council thinks there are vampires in town, they'll be on the lookout. Make sure you make plenty of appearances around town during the day."

I nodded. "I will. Now that I'm on the council and Liz has personally seen me in the sunlight, she's ruled me out. She trusts me."

"Still, be careful." At these words, guilt washed over him. A lot of guilt. Enough to make me take a step back from the sheer force of it. "Oh, Alex…I'm so sorry. I was supposed to be helping you."

I shook my head and held up a hand. "No, Stefan. Don't feel guilty about that. Vicki needed help more than I did. I'm okay."

He didn't believe me. Not entirely, at least. "How are you doing? How is school? The Halloween party…that must've been too much for you. Are you okay?"

I shrugged. "It was shocking, but I'm over it. I was quite hungry afterwards." I smirked. "Two blood bags took care of it."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "And school?"

"School is fine. It's a lot of people, but being around them is making me stronger. I'm getting used to it."

His eyebrows rose and shook his head. "I envy you. Your self control is…admirable."

I grinned. "I'm awesome, I know."

He chuckled. "And how are your other…special abilities?"

I snorted. "Driving me a bit crazy, to be honest." I turned and sat next to him. "Sometimes I think those are more frustrating than the constant thirst for blood." I shook my head and elaborated, "I'm picking up on people's emotions so easily now. They sometimes affect me as if they are my own. And do you have any idea how many times a day a normal person lies? Every day? I'm losing my faith in humanity!"

He gave me a sympathetic smile. "But you're handling it?"

I started to nod, but stopped. "There's something else, but it's…I really don't know what it is. The night Vicki was turned I discovered something. Something about Elena that I never noticed before, but I have a feeling it's always been there. I've always been able to tell if she was afraid or in trouble. I chalked it up as a sisterly bond, but now…" I glanced sideways at him. "First it was when Damon came to the house and threatened her for his ring. I was across town looking for Vicki when I _sensed_ that she was frightened. And then the next day when Vicki had Elena by the throat and at the Halloween party when she attacked her, I actually _felt_ her pain. I felt the wood cut her side open and Vicki's teeth sink into her neck."

"As if it were happening to you?" He sounded surprised, but not overly shocked. I guessed he was used to hearing about such things. He was used to witches.

I nodded. "Like I was the one being thrown and bitten. I feel her pain, Stefan. I don't know why. I don't think it's a sister thing because I never feel Jeremy's pain. Only Elena's."

He took a moment to ponder it before suggesting, "Well, you're close. You've always been close, right? You've had your differences, but there's a bond there that you don't share with Jeremy. Maybe your strengthened magic has in turn strengthened that bond."

I hummed and shrugged. "That seems to be the only explanation. It's strange, though. Sometimes overwhelming. The need to protect her is indescribable." I breathed in deeply and placed my hands on my knees. "No more dreary talk, it's depressing…" I trailed off and inhaled again, sniffing the air. "Hey, is someone here? I smell perfume."

Stefan stood suddenly, a wide smile taking over his face. "There's someone I want you to meet."

He grabbed my hand and hauled me to my feet. I followed willingly, curious. It had been quite a while since I'd seen him this excited about anything. He dragged me into the parlor and called out, "Lexi!"

I turned when I heard footsteps on the stairs. My eyebrows rose when a tall, leggy blonde came waltzing down the hallway with a smile that matched Stefan's; wide and happy. She was a vampire. I knew it from her eyes. They were large and innocent, but there was age there, experience and memories. She had surprisingly soft features and a sense of trust that I immediately liked.

Her smiled faltered the briefest bit as she gave me a thorough once-over. Her head cocked to one side and she pointed one finger at me. "You look familiar."

A beat of awkward silence passed before Stefan spoke up. "Lexi, this is Alex. Alex, Lexi."

Lexi's smile returned and she came forward to shake my hand. "Sorry about that. I have a knack for stating the obvious."

I laughed softly and shrugged, reaching out to grasp her hand. "It's fine, but I don't think we've met before."

My hand tingled strangely from her touch. I felt trust, but I'd expected that. What I hadn't expected was a slew of images ranging from now to hundreds of years in the past. They flashed through my head so rapidly I couldn't really focus. I jerked backwards sharply, wrenching my hand from hers to clutch at my suddenly throbbing head.

I groaned in pain and stumbled backwards until I hit the couch. I lowered myself onto it and leaned forward to cradle my head.

"Alex, are you alright?" Stefan crouched down in front of me and reached for my wrists, pulling my hands from my face.

I grimaced, but nodded. "Fine. Too much." I groaned and shook my head slowly from side to side in an attempt to clear my head. The images were still coming, but slower.

"What's going on?" Lexi asked, bewildered.

I glanced at her apologetically. "You didn't do anything," I assured. "It's me. Sorry."

"She's a witch," Stefan explained.

I felt Lexi's shock. "A witch? That's not possible."

"No, not a witch. Just a little...psychic. Or whatever. It goes beyond the whole vampire mind-invasion, compelling thing." I pulled my wrists from Stefan's grasp and pressed my fingers against my temples. "You are a very old vampire, Lexi," I observed. "And you're a good one. That's refreshing."

Lexi took a seat in the chair adjacent to the couch and leaned forward, her bright brown eyes curious. "How are you still a witch? Your powers should have died with your human self."

I shrugged, ignoring the word _witch_, and lowered my hands to my lap. "Don't know. I'm an anomaly."

"No kidding." And then she smiled. "What did you see when you touched me?"

I huffed. "A lot. A lot of a lot." I took a deep breath and focused on the more organized images in my head. "I only saw what's recently been at the forefront of your mind. I saw a man…a human man. There were a lot of images of him. You spend a lot of your time with him…" I trailed off when a much more recent event became clearer.

"_Teach me to be good," Damon said with a smirk aimed at Lexi. He started to lean in closer to her, but Lexi moved._

_She shot up off the bed where they'd both been lying and in a blur of movement, she was leaning over him and had him by the throat._

"_I'm older and that means stronger," she growled dangerously._

"_Sorry," Damon wheezed as she squeezed tighter._

"_Don't ruin my time with Stefan, because I'll hurt you. And you know I can do it!"_

"_Yeah," Damon choked with an attempt at a nod._

_Lexi released him…_

The vision faded.

I grinned at Lexi. "Oh, I really like you." At her questioning look, I explained, "I saw your conversation with Damon."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, but her smile widened. "Yeah? Well, he deserved it."

"What happened with Damon?" Stefan asked warily.

"Don't worry, Stefan. It was nothing too bad," I assured him. "She put him in his place. 'Bout time someone did," I grumbled the last part, glowering at the floor.

I shook my head and pushed myself to my feet. "So, Lexi, what brings you to Mystic Falls? Besides Stefan?"

She clasped her hands together and shook her head once. "Just Stefan." She looked at the vampire who'd taken my vacated seat. "Let me guess, you didn't tell _anyone_ what today is?" Before he could respond, she informed me, "It's Stefan one hundred and sixty-second birthday."

My eyes widened in shock and I whipped around to face him. "What? Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

He just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Well, we have to do something!" I exclaimed. "We have to celebrate!"

Lexi leapt up and nodded. "I second that."

"Come on, guys," Stefan protested. "I'm not really in the mood to celebrate."

"Why not?" Lexi asked incredulously.

I tilted my head at him and frowned as sadness passed over his face. "Ah." I nodded. "Uhm, if you'd rather have some time alone…"

"It's fine, Alex," he began as Lexi shot us both inquiring looks. "Just don't feel like celebrating."

"You're celebrating?" came Damon's voice. He stepped into the parlor and walked right up to me. "Celebrate with Lexi. I need to borrow Alex."

His hand curled around my upper arm and he tugged me toward the hallway without waiting for a reply.

"Damon," Stefan growled at him, but I waved him off. "I'll be right back, Stefan."

"No, you won't," Damon said. "I need your help with something."

I scoffed. "_You_ need _my_ help? Ha!"

He steered me toward the basement and I grew nervous. "Oh, sweet Jesus, are you going to kill me?"

He smirked at me but didn't reply. He pulled me down the stairs and into the room of vervain. He released my arm and walked over to a small box on the floor. "I've filled this with some vervain. I plan on giving it to the council."

My mind went blank for a stunned moment. When the blanket of shock lifted enough for me to speak, I exclaimed, "_Are you insane?_"

He smirked. "That's besides the point right now, Alex." He paused a beat before continuing, "I need you to get me in to see Liz Forbes. I need to be on the council."

I stared at him as if he'd sprouted another head. "Why would you want in on the council? _I'm_ on it. I'll keep you informed if that's what you're worried about."

He shook his head. "I've been around a lot longer than you, Alex. I know how to stay hidden." He lifted the box. "This can only come from a Salvatore. The council will be suspicious if Zach gave it to you to give to them. They'd start searching for him and we can't have anyone searching for Zach, he being dead and all."

I frowned, my eyebrows pulling together in confusion. "I still don't get it. Why supply them with vervain in the first place?"

His smirk grew smug. "Yes, why _would_ a vampire supply a secret vampire-slaying council with the most powerful vampire toxin?"

It clicked. "It would rule us out as vampires."

"That and the fact that they are still blissfully unaware of our daylight rings ensure our safety."

But my frown didn't lift. "How do you know they need vervain in the first place, Damon? They may have their own."

He clicked his tongue and shook his head once. "The night of the Halloween party, I spent most of my time at the Grill chatting up Carol Lockwood." He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. "Turns out she's a bit of a lush with a particular weakness for dry martinis."

I arched a judgmental brow at him. "You got her drunk?"

"Hey, she was drunk long before I arrived," he defended before leaning toward me conspiratorially. "I don't think the mayor satisfies her at home."

I rolled my eyes. "Old news, Damon. He never has."

"Anyway," Damon said, wiggling the box. "I need you to get me in to see the Sheriff."

Even as half my brain was already spinning a believable story, I shook my head. "Damon, I really don't think anything I say or do—"

"Alex," he interrupted firmly. "Do you want to stay in Mystic Falls? Do you want to live here with your family without worrying about stakes and wooden bullets coming at you at every turn?"

I sighed and didn't reply.

"Exactly," he stated triumphantly. "Get me in to see her and I'll take over from there."

* * *

><p>I took a deep, calming breath as one of Liz's deputies ushered me into her office for the second time today. I plastered a smile on my face when Liz looked up at me from her pile of paperwork. She looked confused, but she was smiling.<p>

"Did you have something to add to your statement?" she asked curiously as she shuffled around some papers.

I shook my head. "No, actually. This is a different matter altogether." I glanced back through the doorway and held up a finger to Damon, who was sitting on a wooden bench in the outer room with his arms crossed impatiently. I closed the door and turned back to Liz. "This is about the council."

Surprise flitted across her face, which quickly turned serious. She straightened in her chair and gestured for me to sit opposite her. I took the seat while she asked, "Do you have questions? I know it's a lot to take in…"

I shook my head again. "No, no. This…well, actually, Liz…I know about vampires. I've known about them for awhile." I took another breath and said carefully, "And I know someone who knows even more about them than probably all of you."

Liz's eyes widened in surprise. She stared at me for a moment before nodding for me to continue.

"Zach taught Damon Salvatore everything he knew about the council," I lied easily. "He wanted Damon to take over when he eventually died. Zach didn't have any of his own children and Damon was kind of the closest thing." Shame stabbed at my insides at the twisted lie, but I swallowed it and pushed onward. "Damon actually has experience with vampires. He's had rather nasty dealings with them. And he would really like to help in any way that he can."

Liz thought over my words with a hesitant frown. "I'd have to meet him, Alex. The council is kept small for a reason. If too many people know about the existence of vampires…"

I held up my hands. "I know. I understand completely. But I think it would benefit all of us to have Damon on our side. All I ask is that you talk to him."

She pursed her lips and nodded a bit reluctantly. "Is he here?"

I nodded and stood up. I walked to the door and poked my head and hand through, gesturing to Damon with a crook of my finger.

I stepped aside as he crossed the threshold carrying the box of vervain. I closed the door behind him as Liz spoke.

"Mr. Salvatore, come on in. Alex tells me your uncle is out of town?"

Damon nodded and shifted from foot to foot. "Yes, he is. But I spoke with Zach just yesterday. He filled me in and asked if I could bring this to you."

He placed the box on top of Liz's papers and stepped back. Liz stared at the box with another frown before gesturing for us to sit. "Have a seat, both of you."

She pulled the box toward her as Damon pulled up a chair next to mine. She flipped open the box and peered inside, her eyes widening in surprise once more when she saw what lay within.

"Vervain." Her tone was weary.

"That's all we have at the moment," Damon explained. "I hope it's enough. And please forgive Alex for not mentioning it sooner. She was a little stunned to discover the existence of vampires in her own hometown."

I nodded along and let out a breath. "It was definitely a shock. I didn't really know what to think."

Liz closed the box and set it aside. She leaned back in her chair and studied us both. "It's a small circle. Founding families, a few city officials…"

Damon nodded and added for her, "And your deputies, of course, right?" When her frown only deepened, he moved on. "Are we any closer?"

Liz sighed, this time in distress. "I think our facts are wrong. We've always believed that vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?"

My sixth sense picked up on Damon's flash of anxiety, but I kept my eyes on Liz, widening my eyes in horror at what she was implying.

"Is that even possible?" I asked in disbelief.

Liz shrugged helplessly. "We've exhausted every other option. We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day. Right in front of us."

Damon hummed and nodded. "So what's the next step?"

"We're now looking at anyone new to town, since the deaths began. Should turn up a suspect or two."

Damon inclined his head again. "And I, of course, will do anything I can to help. I've been teaching Alex all that I know, passing on the wisdom."

"He's a very good teacher," I assured the sheriff. "He knows a lot about vampires."

"How much is that exactly?" she asked Damon, who leaned back in his chair.

"I've had a few run-ins with them, had instances where I thought I would never get out alive. I've learned their patterns and habits." He shook his head, his lips turning downward. "If they've discovered a way to walk in the sunlight, it's news to me. I've always known that to be impossible."

The phone on the desk started to ring and Liz straightened, reaching for it. With her hand resting on the phone, she looked at Damon. "Well, we can use all the help we can get. Thank you, Mr. Salvatore. And you, Alex. Thank you."

I gave her a smile and stood up.

When we exited the building, I let out a long breath and grumbled, "Congratulations, Damon. You've turned me into a liar."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and chuckled. "Had to happen eventually, sweetie."

I shot him a glare and reached into my pocket to pull out the phone that wasn't even vibrating yet. Damon looked down at it just us it lit up with a new message.

"Do you predict that thing going off every time?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I hardly notice it anymore."

He snorted and snatched the phone from my hand, clicking on the blinking message.

"Damon!" I reached for the phone, but he held it up above his head.

"Oh, it's your sister. _'Need to talk. Very important.'_ Hm, is she always so demanding?" He smirked at me and tossed me my phone.

I shot him a dirty look before looking down at the message. I turned the phone off and pocketed it again. "Bye, Damon," I growled at him and set off toward my jeep.

It took me less than five minutes to reach my destination. Bonnie's car was sitting in the driveway when I pulled up to the house. I was feeling nervous, for several reasons. I was worried about what Elena had to say to me. I was terrified that she was going to say much the same thing she'd said to Stefan; she couldn't handle vampires. But knowing Bonnie was here made me feel a little better.

I walked into the house and called out my sisters' name.

"Up here!" Elena called out from I guessed to be her bedroom.

I took the stairs at a leisurely pace, which was the equivalent to a human pace, and made my way down the hall to her bedroom. I stepped through her slightly ajar door with a small smile on my face, then froze when I saw her and Bonnie sitting on the bed, which was covered with feathers.

I raised a quizzical eyebrow and asked, "Pillow fight?"

Elena had a stunned look about her. Her eyes were wide and curious and shocked. Bonnie was grinning widely, almost smugly. She looked satisfied, though there was a spark of apprehension in her eyes.

"Sorry, Alex," Bonnie said with an apologetic smile. "I had to tell her and then one thing led to another and you came up."

"What came up?" I asked, stepping further into the room.

"Do it again," Elena urged her excitedly.

Bonnie nodded and took a deep breath before focusing on the feathers resting on Elena's blankets. A few seconds of silence passed in which nothing happened…and then a dozen of the feathers floated up into the air. As if by magic.

I gaped in shock and plopped down on the bed next to Bonnie. I watched in amazement as the feathers swirled around us, several more rising off the bed to join the others. After another moment, they all drifted back down onto the bedspread.

"Grams was right all along, Alex," Bonnie told me with a grin.

I blew out a breath and nodded. "I can see that."

Elena shifted closer. "Bonnie told me about your abilities, Alex," she began hesitantly, but she couldn't mask her excitement. "I remember when we were younger, you made things happen. You brought dead flowers back to life and made lamps explode when you were angry. Do you…does that mean you're a witch, too?"

I automatically shook my head. "No."

Bonnie whacked my arm. "Alex, don't be stupid."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, you don't see me making feathers float."

"Alex, I talked to Grams about this. She says that witches are servants of nature. It's our duty to protect the balance of nature, to do good with the magic we are given." She gave me a pointed look and added, "She says we're linked to nature, meaning we can commune with it and even manipulate it."

"As in bringing dead flowers back to life," Elena exclaimed with a knowing smile. "I really can't believe this. I _can_, but I can't."

My chest was tightening and making me uncomfortable. _I'm not a witch. I can't be a witch. I can't handle another supernatural title._

"It's amazing," Bonnie said to Elena. "I've always been able to do these things and now I know why. I really thought Grams was out of it, you know. With the drinking and the Occult classes she teaches. I thought this was all make believe, but it's real."

_Real…_ I shook my head and stared down at my hands. I recalled the day I made the flower come back to life quite clearly. Mom had been so sad to see it go and had thrown it out. I'd reached into the trashcan and held the wrinkled brown rose in my hands gently and prayed that the pretty red color would return to its petals. I'd felt a strange and exhilarating warmth spread from someplace deep inside of me toward my finger tips and watched in absolute joy and amazement as the brown wrinkles faded into smooth red.

When I had presented the flower to Mom a minute later, she'd recognized it by the pretty white ribbon Dad had tied around it for her. She had stared at the renewed petals for several long minutes, twisting it and turning it. I remember the awe in her eyes, the way her lips had parted to inhale deeply as she realized… And then she had pulled me onto her lap on the kitchen floor and held me tightly.

"_You are so special, Alexandria. So very special."_

Her words had filled me with even more joy.

"Witch…" I murmured to myself, stopping the conversation that had continued between Bonnie and Elena.

Their elated expressions faltered and Bonnie shifted closer to me, grasping my hand tightly. "Alex, you're still you," she assured me gently.

I nodded absently, my mind still whirring with this new very likely possibility. It wasn't like I hadn't known all along. I just had never wanted to accept it. I'd seen how people treated Bonnie's grandmother for teaching her Occult classes. I'd heard how they had talked. It all sounded so crazy and people treated it as if it was.

And I was a vampire. There was very little about myself that I didn't have to hide these days.

"This is a good thing," Bonnie told me. She gave my hand a squeeze and shifted even closer. "We're like protectors. Imagine all the good things we can do, Alex."

A part of me wanted to believe it, but how was it possible for me to be something so good and pure while also being a vampire? Bonnie had said when she first touched me after I'd been turned that I felt like death. How could I be two such conflicting things?


	16. 162 Candles Pt 2

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**16. 162 Candles Pt 2**_

Bonnie had leant me some books. A lot of them. I had them spread out all over the parlor floor, most of them opened and forgotten. I flipped through them almost frantically, searching for any information they held on vampires and witches. It didn't take long for me to learn that witches throughout the ages simply did. not. like. vampires.

From the door, Lexi watched me with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. "What's the big deal? You are what you are. You're a half-breed of each. Don't question it, embrace it!"

I snorted dryly. "Easy for you to say." I held up a book. "All these books say the same thing: Vampires are abominations and witches are the servants of nature. They're supposed to be pure and good. The possibility of the two being mixed is never mentioned."

Lexi waltzed into the room to crouch down next to me on the floor in front of the fireplace. "So…?"

I snapped my book shut and tossed it aside. "That's because those two supernatural beings were never supposed to be mixed. I'm even more of an abomination than you are. No offense."

"None taken," Lexi replied with a small wave of her hand. Her brows were furrowed in deep thought. "Maybe there's a reason you're a—"

"Freak of nature?" I finished for her.

She huffed, grabbed my arms, and hauled me to my feet. "Alex, you're thinking into it too much. Stop it. And stop with the books. It's not helping you."

I glowered at the floor. "I now have complete strangers thinking I'm crazy." I looked up at her curiously. "Why are you trying to help me?"

She shrugged with a smile and dropped her arms. "It's what I do best."

I glanced down at my books and muttered, "You're persistent, I'll give you that."

Lexi chuckled and danced away from me. "Here's the birthday boy. Let's get his opinion."

I looked toward the door just as Stefan descended the steps into the room. He stopped when he saw all the books scattered across the rug. "Are you doing homework?"

I shook my head. "Research," I answered dully. "It's not getting me anywhere."

He reached down and lifted a thick book off an end table. "_'Gazing Into the Occult'_?" He raised a brow at me. "What exactly are you researching?"

I sighed and started sweeping the books closer together with my feet. "I'm trying to figure out how it's possible to be a vampire and a witch. A vampire-witch…hybrid. A vampire-witch abomination. A total…oh sweet lord, can I have some?"

Lexi had taken a seat and unzipped her suitcase. Inside there were several large blood bags. She picked one up and stabbed a straw into it before taking a long sip. "Sure, grab a straw."

I took a seat on the floor in front of the couch and reclined back with my own bag and straw. I sighed after a long drink and dropped my head back in leisure. "Now this helps."

"Want some?" Lexi asked Stefan as he took a seat on the couch opposite me.

"No," he replied immediately, clearing his throat and glancing at the bag warily. "Thank you."

"Relax, I didn't kill anyone for it," Lexi assured him. "This phlebotomist I went out with a few times…he's my supplier." When Stefan only continued to stare at her, she exclaimed, "Oh, don't judge, okay? Listen, I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks."

I snorted. "Think of it like different brands of wine. Animal is cheaper; human is the really good stuff. It just comes at a much higher price." I glanced at Stefan and explained quickly, "I'm referring to the work that goes into stealing from blood banks and hospitals."

Stefan sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter to me if you prefer the…_finer brands_. If I started again…I just don't know if—"

"You could stop," Lexi told him firmly.

He didn't look like he believed her. "I'm not going to risk it again." He glanced between us and said seriously, "I would never judge either of you for your decisions."

I gave him a small grateful smile, though I felt guilty for flaunting my decision in front of him. I wasn't really flaunting, but to him it might be perceived that way. I honestly hadn't thought about it until now.

"I'm just jealous of your restraint," Lexi muttered. "I have none. I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?"

Before Stefan could protest, which anyone could have foreseen, Damon turned the corner and stepped down into the room with a grin plastered on his face. "Funny you should ask."

"Well, I wasn't asking _you_," Lexi snapped at him.

"There's a party at the Grill tonight," Damon continued, ignoring Lexi. "You'll love it. Banquettes, tacky wait staff, all of Stefan's friends."

Stefan stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, I don't want a birthday party."

Damon tilted his head and replied, "Well, it's not exactly for you. It's a _party_ party. No one's going to know it's your birthday." He threw me a smile and added, "Caroline's throwing it."

That made my stomach drop and my anger rise to the occasion. "Damon, stay away from Caroline."

He crossed the room and snatched the bag from my hands. "Relax, dear. We're friends, it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend." His face scrunched up as he took a sip from the straw and shook his head. Tossing the bag into my lap, he muttered, "I prefer mine at 98.6."

He gave my hair a tousle before strutting out of the room. "Be there!" he called just before the front door closed.

Lexi jumped up and turned to Stefan with a growing smile. "Let's go!"

Stefan gave her a displeased look.

The smile quickly turned into a pout. "_Please?_"

He rolled his eyes, which Lexi apparently took as a yes. She pranced by him and out of the room. "Just let me shower and get ready," she called over her shoulder as her feet hit the stairs.

"There's a lot more girly products in my room," I shouted after her before turning to Stefan and shrugging. "She'll love my mango shampoo."

"Alex, you don't really want to go to this, do you?"

I thought about it for a moment before answering, "It might cheer me up. With any luck, I'll be able to keep Damon away from Caroline." I started moving around the room and gathering all the books together on the coffee table. "Plus, Damon is right. We need to be seen in town. The council is searching for anything suspicious and anyone new."

"Which is why Lexi shouldn't go," he countered.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Lexi is anything but suspicious. She's much too lively to be considered one of the undead." I turned to him and tapped the cover of one of the books. "Which is a really creepy term. Why do we have to be called the 'undead'? It makes me think of zombies!"

* * *

><p>"I'm almost ready," Lexi sang out as she walked out of my bathroom in a towel. Stefan was lounging on my bed and I was going through my wardrobe looking for a dress for Lexi. "Have you found anything?"<p>

"I can't believe either of you actually think we should go to this thing," Stefan muttered from the bed.

"Stefan, you need to have more fun," I told him, giving him a stern look. "It's just a party at the Grill." I pulled another dress from the wardrobe and carried it to the end of my wide bed. "I've found a few, Lexi. Tell me what you think."

Stefan sat up against the headboard and emphasized, "A party that _Damon_ wants us to go to. So my question is, _why?_ I think he's up to something."

I frowned in consideration. "Huh. You have a point."

"Who cares?" Lexi cut in loudly. "What can he possibly do in front of all those people in a public place?"

Stefan pursed his lips before conceding, "He knows how to keep a low profile, believe me."

"Okay, so he'll behave." Lexi climbed onto the bed next to Stefan and implored, "Come on. One day a year I get you. _One day_ that you're not brooding and existing in your own head."

"It's _my _birthday," he pointed out.

Lexi glared at him before smiling and countering, "It's _my_ day. And that guy that jumped naked in the Trevi Fountain and got drunk on the torch of the Statue of Liberty; that guy can take a break from all of his worrying for one night and go to a stupid party. So quit your whining and go get ready!"

I gaped at Stefan as he surrendered with a huff. "Fine."

"You got drunk on the torch of the Statue of Liberty?"

He shook his head as he climbed off the bed and left to get ready.

"He's wild under all that self-loathing," Lexi told me with a smirk. "And I like this one." She held up a short ruffled dress that faded from black down to grey. "Where did you get all these dresses?"

"Paris," I replied as I returned the others to the wardrobe. "I went a little crazy. I have even more at my house. Or…Elena and Jeremy's house. It's not really _my_ house anymore. It's theirs. I moved out…sort of."

"Hm." Lexi turned so she was sitting at the end of the bed. "I'm guessing they don't approve of having a vampire in the house?"

I sighed heavily and shut the wardrobe. "Elena doesn't think it's safe. Jeremy doesn't know." I stared across the room out the window. "I had a moment of weakness not that long ago when I thought I would actually attack Elena. I caught myself, but still."

After a short pause, Lexi said, "I could lie and say it gets easier, but it doesn't. The only thing that changes is your own willpower." Her lips pulled into a smirk. "Which, according to Stefan, you seem to have in abundance."

I gave her a small smile, but didn't know how to reply.

Lexi stood up and shooed me away. "Go get ready." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the doorbell rang. "And I'll get the door."

I waved at her as I scooped my own outfit off my bed and headed into the bathroom. I'd opted not to wear a dress tonight. I was simply pairing a dressy top with some black jeans. I swept my hair up into a messy bun and, after studying my face in the mirror, decided not to apply any makeup.

I was just slipping my feet into some black pumps when Lexi stormed by my bedroom and up the stairs into Stefan's room. She was enraged and dumbfounded and confused, judging by the cloud of emotions following her.

"_Are you out of your _freaking_ mind?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_ Stefan asked as I hurriedly stuffed my foot into my pump and hopped out of my bedroom.

I heard stomping feet and then, _"I just met Elena!"_

Frowning, I climbed the stairs to Stefan's room and poked my head inside the door.

"You have some serious explaining to do," Lexi snapped at the suddenly guilt-stricken Stefan.

I looked over at Lexi, who was still only wearing a towel and was standing next to Stefan's desk holding an old photograph. I glanced between her and Stefan before focusing on the photo.

"Is that…?"

Stefan cut me off by bolting across the room and snatching the picture from Lexi. "Lexi, please. Not now."

"Was that Elena?" I asked him, stepping further into the room.

Lexi looked at me in surprise before turning to glare at Stefan. "She doesn't know about Katherine? Does _Elena_ know about Katherine?"

"_Please_, Lexi," Stefan begged.

I walked forward and reached for the photo. Stefan tried to jerk it away, but I managed to snag a corner. I pulled it out of his hands sharply and held it up.

It wasn't a normal photograph. It was old. It looked ancient and it was made out of metal. Only the frame was paper. The woman in the faded picture looked just like my sister. But it wasn't her.

"Oh…my god," I breathed out in shock. In total, utter shock.

"Lexi, why don't you get dressed and I will explain. I'll explain everything." This was more aimed at both of us. His tone was anxious and slightly breathless.

Lexi huffed and left the room.

"Oh, my god!" I said louder. I tore my gaze away from the photo to look at Stefan, who had his hands pressed together and his fingertips at his lips. Probably waiting for what we both knew was coming. "This is…this is some twisted mistake, right? This—_this_ is not my sister!"

He shook his head slowly. "No, it's not."

My eyes fell to the picture again. I lifted it closer and read the neat handwriting in the corner of the photo.

_Katherine 1864_

* * *

><p>When Lexi returned, she was wearing my dress and applying makeup. "You have some serious emotional damage," she told Stefan with a shake of her head.<p>

I sat at Stefan's desk staring at the photograph, unable to comprehend how it was possible that they looked so much alike.

"It's not what you think, Lexi," he protested. "She's not Katherine."

"Then they're related, because they could be twins."

I lifted my gaze to Stefan again, waiting for his reply. It was less than helpful.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" I asked harshly.

He shook his head in reply.

"You don't know or you didn't find out?" Lexi asked him with a knowing look.

"No. Maybe." He sighed and lowered himself onto the edge of his desk. "I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine." At Lexi's skeptical look, he added, "Okay yes, the resemblance is what drew me in, but that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside, but on the inside they are completely different."

I could only gawk. I couldn't decide if I was more angry or freaked out.

"So Elena's not a raging bitch then, huh?" Lexi asked with a snort.

Stefan gave me a worried look before answering, "No. Elena is…Elena's warm and she's…she's _kind _and she's caring and she's selfless. And it's real. And honestly, when I'm around her I- I just…I completely forget what I am."

"How?" I breathed out, my eyes glued to the photo again. "How…_how_? How can they look so alike? How do they…_how?_"

"I don't know, Alex."

I turned back to the photo, tried to find some difference between my sister and Katherine, but there were none that I could see. Frustrated, I flung the photo away from me and turned to Stefan. "So you dating Elena…it has nothing to do with _her_? With _Katherine_? This isn't about being close to Katherine in some sick, twisted—"

"No, Alex," he replied firmly. With a desperate expression, he exclaimed, "I'm not using her! I promise you, Alex, I would _never_ use her!"

"Then what, Stefan?" I demanded fiercely. "Why haven't you told her?"

"I don't want to _lose_ her, Alex! I don't want her to think exactly what you're thinking!"

"Oh, my god," Lexi whispered in sudden clarity. "You're in love with her."

Stefan exhaled deeply in surrender and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

_Truth._

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that I knew Stefan was telling the truth, I still didn't want him near her. Not until I got all the facts. Unfortunately, I was still too shocked to form my questions. He'd taken advantage of this and slipped away to go see her.<p>

Lexi had dragged me out of the house the moment the sun disappeared. Within minutes, we were entering the Grill and being immersed in pulsing music and dancing bodies. Laughter, chatter and good tunes suddenly seemed like the best way to let off some steam.

"He should have told me," I muttered as I stared around at the large crowd, spotting Damon and Caroline at the bar.

"Yes, he should have," Lexi agreed.

"He should have told _her_."

"Really, I get that. But exactly how is that conversation supposed to go?"

I paused. "Okay, good point. But still, it's twisted. It's…it's just weird." I gave her a helpless look. "How can I know this and not tell her? She's my sister."

"I know. I'd probably feel the same way if I was you, but I really think he should be the one to tell her, Alex. Stefan is a good guy. Really good. Just give him a chance to fix this."

I blew out a frustrated breath and nodded once. "Fine, but he had better do it soon."

"Where's my brother?"

I jumped and my head snapped up at the new voice. Damon was standing right in front of us, his eyebrows raised in question.

_Another liar._

I wanted to punch something really hard. Or strangle someone. And Damon was looking like the perfect target.

"He said he'd meet us here," Lexi answered. She gestured between herself and I for emphasis. "_Us_ us. Not you."

He gave her a crooked grin. "Buy you a—?"

Before he could get the full question out, Lexi turned and walked away.

He snorted before turning his grin on me. "How about you? Want to dance?"

I cocked my head at him and narrowed my eyes. "Why didn't _you_ tell me Elena was the spitting image of your ex?"

His smile froze before dropping completely. His mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"You Salvatore's really suck today," I growled before turning away from him and heading for the bar.

I spotted Caroline halfway across the room and picked up my pace. I plopped down on the stool next to her and grabbed one of the two untouched shots in front of her, downing the burning liquid in one gulp. As the tequila scorched my throat, I gave her a cautious smile and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Damon." She sounded so broken.

"Ugh, what did he do now?" I glanced back across the room, but Damon had moved on.

Caroline's frown deepened. "I'm not sure, but he did something."

Without a doubt, I knew she'd been compelled. I ground my teeth together angrily and envisioned myself beating Damon to a pulp.

_I have to get my friends on vervain._ Unfortunately, I didn't have any.

I rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't let him get to you, Care. He's an ass."

She sighed heavily and straightened. "Okay. You're right. He's an ass and unworthy of my time. I just have to get the stupid crystal back for him and then he'll be out of my life for good."

"What crystal?"

She shook her head. "Just this ugly crystal he gave me. I gave it to Bonnie and now he wants it back."

"Ah. Well, I'm sure Bonnie will understand." I glanced at her shot. "You going to drink that?"

She chortled and pushed it toward me. I downed the shot and cringed at the taste.

"You've certainly built up a tolerance, haven't you?" Caroline mused. "I thought you stopped drinking?"

I grimaced before forcing a smile. "Eh, I don't particularly like drinking anymore, but after the day I've had…"

The truth was it helped the cravings. Damon had been the one to tell me alcohol helped. Food and alcohol were good for sublimating.

"Just don't go crazy. We both know how you can get, Alex," she warned with a grin.

I held up my hands. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Just stay away from the jukebox."

I laughed and pushed the empty shot glasses away. "I'll pace myself."

"Good. Hey, who was that you came in with?" She nodded across the room at Lexi, who was preparing for a game of pool.

"That's Lexi. She's a friend of Stefan's."

Caroline's mouth formed an 'o'. I could almost see the gears working furiously in her head.

"Don't worry, there's nothing romantic going on between them," I assured, sensing the direction of her thoughts.

She sighed in relief. "Good. I mean…I heard they were having problems, but you know."

I nodded and scanned the room. "Speaking of Elena, do you know if she's coming tonight?"

Caroline pouted. "I called her to invite her, but she said she wasn't in the mood for a party." She huffed irritably and straightened. "Okay, I have to go get that stupid crystal from Bonnie. Have fun, Alex. And thanks for coming."

I nodded and waved as she dove into the crowd. I turned back around just as the bartender stepped in front of me. "I'll take a shot of tequila."

He frowned at me, but before he could speak I leaned closer and repeated the order more firmly.

He nodded. "Coming right up."

_It's all in the eye contact._

* * *

><p>Maybe sublimating wasn't the right word for what I was doing at the moment. Maybe I was just wallowing…with tequila.<p>

After Stefan showed up, Lexi pulled him onto the dance floor, but was majorly disappointed when he didn't put much heart into it. So she made me her next victim, claiming that I needed to _'stop being so pouty'_. It took two more shots before I was in any condition to let loose in the throng of dancers.

The night was looking up. My worries were washing off me and I was relaxing, even though every time I looked at Stefan I wanted to bash his face in.

"Okay, whose shot is it?" I asked as I studied the pool table. I had started by merely observing the game between Stefan and Lexi, but now I was actually telling them what moves to make.

"Mine," Stefan answered as he studied the table.

"Hmm," I leaned closer to the table, studying the angles carefully. "Five ball, corner pocket. Off the wall."

Stefan saw the move and rounded the table to get in position. He aimed his cue carefully before holding his breath and taking the shot.

As the orange five ball rolled straight into the corner pocket, Lexi cheered, "Nice!"

I giggled, perhaps a bit more than was necessary. "Lexi, you're losing."

Her face turned down into a pout. "Aw!" She reached for her drink, found it empty, and handed her cue to me. "Take over while I get another drink."

"I could use another shot. Just saying…" I said as I set down my empty beer bottle and took the cue. "Stefan, I'm going to slaughter you," I warned wickedly.

He sunk the green six ball a second later and I frowned. "Ouch."

He smirked, but made no comment as he repositioned his cue.

He got down to his last ball and missed, the blue two ball glancing off the side of a corner pocket. I grinned smugly as he stepped back and then I set to work on sinking all my stripes.

I got five in when I realized that Lexi hadn't returned and Stefan wasn't paying attention. I looked up and around for the blonde and was surprised to find her standing by a table with Elena.

I glanced at Stefan before dropping my eyes to the table and tuning in to the conversation.

"…_he can't be himself with me,"_ Elena was saying regretfully.

"_Well, not yet,"_ Lexi said reassuringly. _"The first step is him telling you. The rest comes with time."_

I glanced at Stefan again as I leaned over the table to take my next shot.

"_You seem so sure."_

Lexi paused for a moment before beginning, _"The love of my life was human. He went through what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger, et cetera… But at the end of the day, love really did conquer all."_

I chanced a glance to the side as I sunk my purple twelve ball. I met Elena's skeptical look and gave her a small smile before turning back to the table.

"_I'm scared," _she admitted quietly.

"_But you're here,"_ Lexi pointed out softly. _"…'cause you're crazy about him. I get it, okay? I mean, what's not to love?"_

I scratched because I was distracted and moved away from the table as Stefan bent to take his turn.

"_Listen, take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away."_

There was a moment of silence and then, _"Hey, Lexi, it was really nice meeting you."_

I kept my eyes on Stefan's pool cue as Lexi crossed the Grill and stepped in beside him. When I finally looked up at her, she gave me an apologetic look and said, "Yep, I drank yours. Sorry."

I waved it off. "No problem."

Stefan straightened from the table and smiled. "Thank you," he told her knowingly.

Lexi smiled back, but she looked a little embarrassed. "You weren't supposed to be listening," she scolded weakly. She glanced at him before shrugging. "I was feeling epic. Whatever."

I chuckled and tapped the pool table with my cue. "Stefan, let me put you out of your misery." I bent over and sunk my last stripe then moved on to the black eight ball. "Side pocket," I declared as I took aim.

"Don't miss," Stefan sang tauntingly. "I'll never let you live it down."

I grinned and took the shot. The path was smooth and the ball sunk into the hole with a victorious thud. I straightened, lifting my chin high in triumph. "Mmm, sweet victory."

Stefan stared at the table in utter confusion. "How did you do that? You were six balls behind!"

I shot him a smug grin and tossed my cue onto the table. "I'm getting a victory drink, to celebrate my awesomeness."

I turned and made my over to the bar. I slipped onto a stool and gestured to the waiter. Just as my drink was set in front of me, Damon slipped onto the stool next to me.

"Okay, honey, all this hostility can't be good for our relationship," he drawled in faux sadness. "Shall we kiss and make up? Or make out? Whichever you prefer."

I snorted and lifted my shot to down it. As I licked my lips, I laughed out loud and muttered, "I'm definitely drunk if I honestly find your twisted charm amusing."

He waved it off as the bartender set a glass of bourbon in front of him. "You're not drunk. Not yet at least. I'm just making headway into that guarded heart of yours."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Dream on, Damon."

Before he could come up with a response, Lexi settled onto the stool on his other side and placed a shot glass in front of him.

"All right, the shots are a bribe," she explained bluntly. "I need you to answer a question." She leaned in closer to him and asked, "What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

Damon smirked slowly. "Have you tried the brittle? It wins awards."

I snorted at the lame attempt at diversion.

Lexi wouldn't stand for it. "Cut the crap."

Damon sighed and hummed while twirling the shot glass between his hands. "Okay," he finally announced. "I have a diabolical plan."

"Ooh, so mysterious," I cooed mockingly. I reached over and grabbed his forgotten bourbon, taking an experimental sip.

Smoky, strong, and rather _blah_, but it was bearable. I sipped it slowly, savoring the first experience.

"What is it?" Lexi pressed.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be very _diabolical_, now would it?"

"Don't be difficult, Damon," Lexi said impatiently. "I already know how this will turn out. You have your plan, you execute your plan, and Stefan ends up hurt. I'm not going to let that happen."

Damon twisted to face her, glancing around the bar quickly before reply, "My plan has nothing to do with Stefan."

She gave him a knowing look. "That's never mattered in the past. He still ends up hurt, Damon. And every time, he falls off the wagon and innocent people pay the price."

"You focus way too much on the worst case scenario, Lexi."

Lexi started to reply, but was cut off when Liz Forbes stepped between the bickering pair. I stared in confusion, then horror as Liz jabbed Lexi in the side with a syringe. Immediately, Lexi's face contorted in pain and her body went limp.

"_What are you doing?_" Damon and I both exclaimed, jumping to our feet. I could feel the haze of alcohol lifting quickly as I went on full alert, my other instincts snapping to attention.

"Thank you for the vervain," Liz told us. "Now if you'll excuse me."

I stood frozen in shock as two of her deputies' grabbed Lexi's arms and started dragging her away. I gave myself a firm shake and turned to Damon. "How does she know Lexi's a vampire?"

He took off without an answer.

I turned and looked around for Stefan. He was with Elena and he was staring after Lexi and Liz in panic. I pushed my way through the crowded Grill toward him as he started for the door. I caught up with him and Elena just as an officer cut them off.

"Can't go out this way," the officer told him firmly.

Stefan turned his back on the officer and looked around frantically for another way out.

I tugged his arm. "Let's go out the back," I said quickly, leading them back through the crowd and behind the bar into the kitchen.

Ignoring the stares we received from the waiters and cooks, we dashed through the back room and out the back door, which wasn't guarded. Our pace quickened when gunshots rang through the air. We rounded the building at a run until we reached the side lot where Lexi was ready to lunge at Liz, who had her gun raised.

Before we could take another step and before Lexi could make her move, Damon stepped out of nowhere in front of her and drove a stake directly into her heart.

I let out a stunned gasp and clapped a hand over my mouth in horror.

"Oh, my god," Stefan murmured, his face twisting in devastation. Never tearing his eyes away from the scene in front of us, he dragged both of us out of sight.

We watched as Lexi fell to the ground, the life completely drained from her body. Damon turned to Liz and asked her a question I made no effort to hear. Liz gestured to her cruiser and Damon bent down to lift Lexi's dead body off the ground, carried her to the car as Liz popped the trunk and stuffed Lexi inside.

As Liz and Damon turned and went back inside, Stefan slumped against the brick wall, his expression one of all-consuming pain. He raised a trembling hand to his head, dug his fingers into his hair, and let out a shaky breath.

"Wh-why did he do that?" Elena gasped out. "He killed her!"

He just shook his head, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. He blinked them away, inhaled sharply, and then shoved away from the wall with a low snarl. I quickly jumped out of his way as he stormed in the other direction, murder in his eyes.

"Stefan!" Elena shouted as she ran after him. "_Stefan!_"

"He killed her," he choked out, jerking to a halt to face her. "He killed Zach, he killed Tanner, he turned Vicki. _I have to kill him!_"

"No," Elena shook her head and clutched at his arm. "You can't do that."

"Why are you trying to _save_ him?" he demanded furiously. "Elena, he's never going to change! Don't you see that? He's _never_ going to change!"

"I'm not trying to save _him_, Stefan, I'm trying to save _you_! You have no idea what this will do to you, Stefan. No matter what, he's still you're brother."

He shook his head firmly and ripped his arm from her grip. "Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow. Damon follows me. No more!"

"Stefan, please," she tried harder. "Please just-just talk to me. Let me be here for you. Talk to me!"

I stepped back closer to the wall of the Grill, my eyes jumping from one to the other. My own heart was pounding furiously in my chest, desperately hoping for Damon to burn in hell but dreading Stefan being the one to send him there. In this, I agreed with Elena. No matter what, Damon would always be his brother.

"No," Stefan said firmly, his voice thick with raw emotion. "You were right to stay away from me, Elena."

Without another word, he turned his back on her.

A strangled sob tore from her throat and she took a shaky step after him, but he was gone in a heartbeat. As her own emotions consumed her, I gathered her in my arms and turned her toward the parking lot.

"It's going to be okay, Elena," I murmured repeated, though I honestly has no idea.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Today was not a good day. Tomorrow isn't looking up either._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: About six hours ago, I became a writing maniac. Expect Updates!_**

**_(Warning: Writing Mania sometimes results in unnoticed mistakes. Please point out any horribly bad errors.)_**


	17. History Repeating Pt 1

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**17. History Repeating Pt 1**_

Spending an hour in the guidance office rearranging my entire class schedule was certainly not how I wanted to start my Tuesday morning. Mr. Tanner's death had left us without a history teacher and until now, no one had been eager to replace him.

Unfortunately, my schedule clashed with the new teacher's schedule and the easiest way to smooth it all out was to bring me in almost at the crack of dawn to pour over the school timetable with our truly dreadful guidance counselor.

In the end, I was tired but not too bent out of shape about the changes. I only had classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so I wouldn't have to rearrange my work schedule. I would start my days with Advanced Placement History, followed by Advanced Placement English and lunch before ending the day with my Art class.

Clutching a pink late slip in my hand in case I wound up being late, I hurried through the halls of the high school toward the History wing. I kept my mind firmly on school and my classes, refusing to let my mind wander to last Friday.

I skidded to a halt outside the correct classroom and hurried inside, quickly searching out the clock above the blackboard. I'd made it with a few minutes to spare. I let out a relieved sigh and scanned the classroom for a desk.

Elena was sitting next to the only free one. The sight of her took me completely by surprise. I wove my way through the desks toward her and slid into my chair just as she said, "Stefan sits there—Alex?"

I flashed her a smile and exclaimed, "Surprise." I shrugged out of my jacket and draped it over the back of the chair. "Since when are you taking AP History? I thought you had to be a senior?"

She shook her head. "Bonnie and I both got high marks last year. We just made the cut. I thought your class was after lunch?"

"New teacher, new schedule," I grumbled as I glanced around the classroom at the other students. "I've been here since six-thirty."

Bonnie appeared in the doorway just as the first bell rang to start the day. She scurried quickly to her desk two rows from Elena without looking at either of us.

Just as the last notes of the bell faded, a tall middle-aged man with windblown brown hair hurried into the room. "Good morning, everyone," he greeted us a little breathlessly. He dropped his satchel into his desk chair and turned to the blackboard.

As he started writing, I took in his appearance with an appreciative eye. He wore a very worn denim jacket over a blue button up shirt and blue jeans. It wasn't often we got good-looking teachers in jeans around here.

I glanced sideways at Elena to see her reaction to him, but she was looking at Bonnie, who looked extremely tired. My brows pulled together slightly in concern as she gave Elena a small shrug and shook her head, silently telling her nothing was wrong. I didn't believe it for a second. She looked tired and harried.

"Alaric Saltzman." I looked up as the teacher started speaking. "It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue." He chuckled lightly before diving into an explanation. "Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1766 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now, the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough."

Several of the students, myself included, snorted.

"You'll probably want to pronounce it 'Aleric', but it's 'Al_ar_ic', okay? So…you can call me Ric." He gave us a sheepish grin. "I'm your new History teacher."

_A good-looking History teacher._

I felt something hit my arm and looked over at Elena. _'What?' _I mouthed at her as Alaric started talking again.

'_Where's Stefan?'_ she mouthed back.

"So where did you all leave off with your last substitute?"

The boy sitting closest to the door answered, "We've sorta been using this class as a study hall."

I pulled out my phone and quickly typed up a message.

_Stefan's still coping. He said he might not being coming into school for a while._

Alaric picked up Tanner's old planner from the desk and flipped through it carefully. It looked to be close to bursting with papers and sticky notes. "So you've covered the American Revolution and the Civil War. Good."

_What happened?! Is Damon alive or not? – Elena_

I gave her a small nod, but didn't reply to the text.

"What are these notes about 'Decade Dances'?"

Dana, ever the teacher's pet, immediately leapt into a long, excited explanation about Mystic Falls' dedication to flinging the student body back into the past as often as possible.

"What decades do you usually cover?" Alaric asked when Dana stopped to take a breath.

"Whatever decade the Student Council decides," Chad answered. "We usually only do the 40s, 50s, 60s, and 70s."

"Three years ago, they did the 80s and 90s," Dana added. "But it was a total bust."

"Okay then, what dance is coming up?"

As the discussion turned to the upcoming 50's Dance, my thoughts started to wander, inevitably landing on my talk with Stefan last night. Friday night, he'd staked Damon but hadn't killed him. Damon had been the one to inform me of this, but Stefan elaborated over a pint of ice cream only seven hours ago.

My chest tightened with sorrow as I recalled how his face had contorted with devastation and rage and despair. He'd cried hard and I'd done everything I could to comfort him.

Until our conversation, I hadn't seen him since he'd left Elena and I outside the Grill. I'd been on the verge of sending out a search party when I'd walked into the kitchen and found him shoveling down ice cream.

"_She was my best friend. You have no idea all the things she's done for me."_

He was barely holding himself together and I'd left the conversation unsure if he was going to be all right.

"_She was my best friend."_

I didn't want to imagine what that was like.

"Alex?" Elena's hand appeared in front of my face. "Class is over."

I blinked in surprise and looked around in surprise. Everyone was gathering their things and leaving. "Right. Thanks."

I stood up and grabbed my coat, shoving all my dark thoughts to the back of my mind. "Did I miss anything important? I kind of zoned out."

Elena picked up my bag and held it out to me. "Not much. Mr. Saltzman said…"

Her voice disappeared the moment my hand came into contact with hers as I attempted to take my bag and my mind was overrun with images.

"_Alex, it wasn't your fault!" Elena implored as I paced around my bedroom, grabbing things and throwing them into my suitcase._

_I snapped to a halt and yelled, "I'm the big sister, Elena! I was supposed to set an example! I was supposed to look out for you, but I didn't! I let jealously and anger get the best of me and they _died_ because of it! They're _dead_!"_

My bag landed on my foot, jolting me back to attention.

"Alex? You okay?"

I gave myself a shake before nodding. "Yeah, fine," I mumbled. I hauled my bag over my shoulder and gave her a little wave. "See you at lunch."

I was halfway across the school when I realized that I hadn't seen that memory from my own point of view. I'd seen it from Elena's.

* * *

><p>While Elena was buying lunch, I plopped down next to Bonnie and scooted close to her so I wouldn't be overheard. "I think I'm a witch."<p>

Bonnie rolled her eyes and laughed. "And unfortunately for you, the final stage isn't acceptance. But you're doing quite well."

I frowned at her worriedly. "You on the other hand… Bonnie, what's going on? You look," I searched for a word that was less insulting than 'horrible'. "tired."

She sighed heavily and shook her head. "Let's wait for Elena. While we wait, why don't you tell me how you came to your 'I'm a witch' revelation."

Reluctantly, I agreed and began, "I admit to my denial, but these last few days have been rather eye-opening. I wasn't convinced until History class, though."

"I noticed you zoned out for most of the class. What was up with that?"

"No, that was because I was thinking about Stefan. He finally showed up last night, which was a great relief, but he's in rough shape."

"I can't imagine what it's like losing your best friend," Bonnie murmured.

I had to clench my teeth to keep from speaking anymore about it. More than anything, I wanted to confess all to Bonnie, tell her how Lexi had died, what she'd been, and what I _was_. But I couldn't.

I drummed my fingers on the tabletop for a moment before delving into my revelation. "It happened when Elena was handing me my bag at the end of class. All I did was touch her and I saw a memory from her point of view."

"A memory?"

I bobbed my head and twisted my fingers together anxiously. "It was the night I was packing to leave for England. I was blaming myself for Mom and Dad dying." I blinked a few times to clear my head of the memory. "It was just really strange. And unnatural."

"A memory from her point of view?" she asked curiously. "That's interesting."

I scoffed. "It's disturbing, Bonnie. I don't want to see Elena's memories. I don't want to see anyone's memories." I slumped back in my chair and added lowly, "Not even my own."

Bonnie reached out and patted my hand. "Hey, don't worry about it. We're in the same boat, Alex. We'll figure this magic, witch thing out together."

Elena plopped down next to Bonnie a minute later. "Okay, are you going to tell me why you're so melancholy and tired?" she immediately questioned.

Bonnie released my hand and gave a nod. "I've been having nightmares about one of my ancestors, Emily Bennett. In the late 1800s, she lived right here in Mystic Falls. She was a very powerful witch, according to Grams."

"What happens in the nightmares?" I asked as we scooted closer together.

"I'm usually running through the woods until something stops me. Sometimes I trip and fall, sometimes I stop to catch my breath or I hear a noise. And every time, Emily is there asking for help."

"Help with what?" Elena asked as she rolled her Snapple drink between her hands.

Bonnie shrugged and shook her head. "She doesn't say. But these dreams all started when I got this necklace." She lifted the chain around her neck to reveal a familiar amber crystal. "And they're getting worse."

"Worse how?" I asked apprehensively, my eyes transfixed on the crystal. The longer I stared at it, the more nervous I became.

"Last night," I had a nightmare, but it was a bit different. It started in Math class. I was sitting in my usual seat when something moved out in the hallway. I got up to inspect it and I found Emily waiting for me. She led me outside and we appeared in the graveyard by the old Fell church ruins. Emily told me that's where it all started and that's where it had to end." She paused to take a calming breath before continuing, "I tried to run, but she would appear in front of me and demand I help her. That's when I woke up in Math class."

"So you had this nightmare during Math class?" Elena asked in confusion.

Bonnie held up a finger. "I woke up in Math class, but when I looked at the seat next to me, Emily was right there. I screamed and _then_ I woke up at the old church ruins."

My eyes snapped up from the necklace. "You actually woke up in the old graveyard? Like…sleepwalking?"

She nodded. "I don't think I've every been so terrified in my life."

"Oh my god," Elena and I chorused.

We sat in silence for a few minutes taking it in before Elena asked, "And you always see Emily?"

Bonnie nodded again before asking cautiously, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"A month ago, I'd have said no, but now…" Elena trailed off tiredly, looking like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

"Maybe," I admitted. _Witches, vampires...why not ghosts?_ "Doesn't seem so far-fetched. Why do you ask?"

"I think I'm being haunted."

"I don't get it. Why Emily?" Elena asked, surprisingly taking this in stride. Of course, she'd been getting quite a bit of practice.

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days and that this medallion was hers. A witch's talisman." She turned the necklace into the light, inspecting it closely. "I think Emily is using it to communicate with me."

"Have you talked to your Grams about it?" I inquired as I leaned closer to look at the old jewel. It was pretty in its own way, though rather bulky and tacky.

"I can't tell her. She's just going to tell me to embrace it," she muttered irritably. "I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop."

* * *

><p>"<em>Draw a portrait of someone important to you."<em>

I groaned and reached into one of the kitchen cupboards for a wineglass. Jenna wasn't due home for a while so I had time to sneak a glass of her Merlot. I poured myself a glass and sat at the kitchen island with my sketchpad, thinking over the assignment my Art teacher had given my class.

The problem wasn't the assignment. I was good at drawing portraits, though I preferred landscapes. The problem was being _told_ to do it. The pressure was on.

I reached into my pencil box and pulled out a light gray charcoal pencil. I twirled it in my right hand while I sipped my wine and gazed out the kitchen window at the darkening sky. There was something ominous in the way the sun slowly sank behind the trees. Thick, dark clouds were rolling in fast, threatening Mystic Falls with a harsh storm.

I didn't realize my hand was moving across the page until the sun had disappeared altogether and the room had darkened considerably. I set aside the pencil and turned on the kitchen lights before returning to my seat.

The face on the page took me by surprise. The lines were soft and light, almost impossible to make out, but I could see the structure of a handsome face. Pursing my lips, I returned my pencil to the page and gave the man longer hair, a bit tangled and wavy, but oddly complimentary. I grabbed a darker pencil and went over the lines, added light shading to shape his face. I honestly had no idea who he was, but he was certainly appealing to the eye.

I heard tires on the driveway followed by the slamming of car doors. I continued to sketch leisurely until the front door opened and shut. A minute later, Bonnie and Elena stumbled into the kitchen in a fit of giggles. After all the serious conversations we'd been having, it was nice to hear them laughing. It brought a relieved smile to my face.

They plopped down on the other side of the island and greeted me with toothy grins. "You two look pleased with yourselves," I commented as I swallowed the last of my wine.

"I chucked the necklace," Bonnie announced proudly. "It's gone, I'm happy."

"It's gone?" I asked, bewildered. I glanced at Elena, who nodded with an amused smile.

"It's gone," they both replied.

"Well," I chuckled. "Good for you, then."

"Ohh, who's the hunk?" Elena crooned as she turned my sketchpad to look at the drawing. "He looks…rugged."

Bonnie leaned in to get a good look and hummed appreciatively. "Look at those eyes. Alex, this is really, really good."

"Why, thank you, Bonnie. Now hand it over. It's not finished." I snatched the pad away from them and closed it.

"Who is it?" Elena asked curiously as she turned and reached into a cupboard for some glasses.

Bonnie perked up and asked teasingly, "Someone from _Paris_?"

I shook my head and laughed while gathering my art stuff together. "No. Or…well, maybe. Not sure. I just started drawing. He looks familiar, but…I don't know."

Bonnie hummed, intrigued. "Maybe it's someone you _will_ know. You know?"

I picked up the hint she was laying down. "You mean I'm predicting this guy?"

She nodded, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Maybe there are upsides to magic," I sang out as I carried my art stuff out of the kitchen and upstairs to my bedroom.

The doorbell rang as I was descending the stairs, but Elena reached the door first. She opened the door and stepped out onto the porch before I could see who it was.

When I reached the kitchen, I asked Bonnie, "Who's here?"

"Stefan. Elena wanted to ask him about why Damon wants the necklace."

"Damon's still after it?"

"Yeah. On the night of the Halloween dance, he tried to rip it off my neck, but it shocked him," she explained. "So he sent Caroline after it last Friday, but it shocked her, too." She took a sip from her glass, her gaze pensive. "It knew how to protect itself."

"Well, Damon really doesn't clue people in on his diabolical plans. He's a lone ranger, so I doubt Stefan will know anything." I gave her an apologetic look. "Is he still bothering you?"

"He's just harassing me. _And_ he knows about Emily," she suddenly exclaimed. "I don't know how that's possible, but he knows Emily is haunting me. He told me to give her a message. 'A deal's a deal.'"

"'A deal's a deal'?"

"I have no idea what that means, but it sounded kind of like he knew her."

It took a moment to piece it together in my head. Bonnie had told us that Emily lived back during the Civil War, the same time Stefan and Damon had lived here. That proved it; Damon had know Emily Bennett personally.

Bonnie looked freaked, so I rubbed her arm reassuringly and promised, "We'll handle Damon, Bonnie. Don't worry."

She groaned and rubbed a hand over her face before demanding, "How do you stand living in the same house as him?"

I laughed out loud and threw my hands up. "I honestly don't know. When he's not being snarky and invasive, he's being perverted and invasive." I huffed and glanced around the kitchen, turning my mind to food. "I'm hungry!"

* * *

><p>Caroline arrived a half hour later with Chinese food and plenty of tension. It thickened the air around the kitchen as we unloaded the cartons of food and retrieved plates and cups. Elena had decided to turn tonight into a girl's night, complete with junk food and manicures. After the week we'd all had, we deserved a little down time. But the tension between Caroline and Bonnie was interfering with what was supposed to be a stress reducing slumber party.<p>

After many pointed looks at both of them from Elena and I, Caroline finally surrendered. "I'm sorry! There, I said it." She turned to Bonnie with an exasperated sigh. "If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours."

Bonnie shot Elena a tentative look before responding apologetically, "Would you hate me if I told you I threw it away?"

Caroline's eyes snapped open in astonishment and anger. "You _threw it away?_"

"I know it sounds crazy," Bonnie rushed to explain. "but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it."

Caroline scoffed indignantly. "You could have just given it back to me!"

"Why?" Elena cut in sharply. "So you could give it back to Damon?"

At that, Caroline's anger seemed to give out completely. Her shoulders sagged and the tension eased as her expression became determined. "No. You're right. Screw Damon." She drew in a breath and clapped her hands together, firmly putting the matter aside. "So are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?"

I grabbed mine from the counter next to the sink. "Mine's brand new. I lost my other one in Paris."

"Mine's in my bag," Bonnie said as she pulled a large carton of General Tso's Chicken out of one of the bags. "You left yours in Paris?"

"Hey, I left in a rush," I defended. "I actually left a few things behind."

"None of your dresses, though," Elena muttered teasingly. I threw a packet of chopsticks at her head.

"So, Elena…" Caroline sang out as she rummaged through Bonnie's bag for her kit. "How long do you think this fight with Stefan is going to last? Is it like…a permanent thing?"

Elena gave me a look that told me she'd known this line of questioning would come up tonight. "I don't know, Caroline," she muttered with barely concealed annoyance.

I was surprised when Caroline didn't immediately jump into a full interrogation. I was further surprised when she growled out, "Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?"

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Caroline!" Elena rebuked.

Caroline turned to us angrily with the crystal necklace dangling from her fingers.

So much for a stress-free night.


	18. History Repeating Pt 2

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**18. History Repeating Pt 2**_

The moment Caroline revealed the necklace the whole room seemed oddly tainted. Maybe I was imagining it. Maybe not.

Bonnie and Elena both froze in place and stared at the crystal in horror. "Caroline," Bonnie spoke up after a stunned moment. "I'm not lying to you, I swear."

"It's true," Elena added. "I watched her throw it into a field."

"Then explain it!"

Bonnie glanced between us and the necklace before saying, "Emily."

"Who's Emily?" Caroline demanded.

"The ghost," Bonnie answered.

Caroline scoffed, a reaction that wasn't altogether surprising. "The ghost has a name now?" she mocked.

"Caroline, please," Elena admonished, "Be serious."

Bonnie sunk onto one of the island stools. "Why won't she leave me alone?"

"I really don't know, Bonnie," I replied helplessly.

"What's going on?" Caroline cut in angrily. "Why am I not apart of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time!"

"That's not true," Elena protested immediately, but Bonnie disagreed. "Yes, it is." She turned to Caroline and said honestly, "I can't talk to you. You don't listen."

"That's not true!"

Bonnie inhaled deeply and announced, "I'm a witch."

"And don't we all know it," Caroline sneered.

I guffawed and threw my hands up. "Caroline!"

"See?" Bonnie snapped. "That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something and you don't even hear it!" She jumped off the stool and stormed out of the room.

Caroline whirled on us, looking completely baffled. "I listen! When do I not listen?"

"Oh, Caroline…" I muttered and plopped myself onto a stool. This night was already tiring me out.

* * *

><p>Talking Caroline down was never an easy thing, but between Elena, Bonnie and myself, I was closer to her. I blamed it on sharing a birthday with her; it brought us closer when we were kids and after spending so much time together, I learned the correct ways to talk to her.<p>

That didn't exactly make it easier, though.

But in the end, Caroline realized an apology was in order and was quite willing to face the music. She trudged cautiously into the living room where Bonnie was curled up in the corner of the couch brooding. Elena and I hid out in the hallway with the intent to eavesdrop.

"Bonnie," Caroline began carefully. "Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the whole…oooo-oooh mystical stuff. But if you do, then…okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing full well that Elena and Alex are in the hall listening to my every word."

Elena and I exchanged amused looks and snorted.

"Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now," Caroline continued sincerely. "Okay?" Bonnie must've accepted her apology because Caroline called out, "Okay! You can come in now!"

Elena and I swooped around the hallway wall and stepped into the living room. Caroline and Bonnie were both on the couch hugging it out.

"Everything good?" I asked, as if I didn't already know.

"We're good," Bonnie replied with a small smile.

Caroline clapped her hands and jumped up to her feet again. "There is just way too much drama in this room. So what do you guys want to do?" Before we could so much as blink, she gasped and jumped excitedly in place. "I have an idea! Why don't we have a séance?"

Elena, Bonnie and I immediately balked. "I don't think that's a good idea," Bonnie stated warily.

"Oh, come on. Nothing bad is going to happen," Caroline coaxed. "Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

The idea freaked me out, but Caroline actually had a point. We had questions that needed answering. "Bonnie, it might actually be a good idea."

_Plus, it may not even work._

Bonnie's reluctant expression didn't change, but she acquiesced.

"Okay, Alex," Caroline turned to me and ordered, "Grab some of your candles. Oh, grab the vanilla ones. I love those ones."

I nodded and marched upstairs to grab some of my vanilla scented candles from my dresser. I grabbed three of the tallest ones and stepped back into the hall just as the others appeared at the top of the stairs.

"We're doing this in Elena's room," Caroline informed me, her eyes brightening with growing excitement.

"Better hers than mine," I muttered as we traipsed in behind our blonde friend and sat ourselves on the bedroom floor. "Do we have a plate or board to put these candles on?"

"It's fine," Elena said. "We'll just scrape the wax up later."

Bonnie lit the candles with one of the kitchen lighters and arranged them neatly in the center of our little circle. Elena turned off the bedroom light before seating herself between me and Caroline.

After a minute of total silence, Bonnie asked dryly, "What are we doing?"

"I don't know," Elena confessed with a nervous laugh.

"Be quiet and concentrate," Caroline commanded. "Close your eyes." We did. "Now take a deep breath." Again, we followed her instructions. "Bonnie…call to her."

Bonnie paused before deadpanning, "Emily, you there?"

Elena and I giggled, but Caroline didn't find it at all funny. "Really? 'Emily, you there?' That's all you got? Come on!"

"Okay, okay. Fine." Bonnie shifted and took a deep breath before speaking in a clear, steady voice. "Emily. I call on you."

A chill danced up my spine almost immediately. I opened my eyes and glanced across the circle at Bonnie, my gaze dipping down the crystal now dangling around her neck. The firelight made it sparkle and shine, giving it life of its own.

It almost seemed to…pulse.

"I know you have a message," Bonnie continued. "I'm here to listen."

The candle flames flared suddenly, making us all jump. My heart started pounding hard in my chest.

Elena gulped. "Did that just—?"

"Yeah, that just happened," Caroline answered a little breathlessly.

I could hear their heartbeats accelerating and smell their blood pumping faster.

Bonnie shivered and rubbed her arms. "It's just the air conditioning," she explained nervously.

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her!" Caroline urged, but Bonnie only shifted uncomfortably. "Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign."

Nothing happened. "See?" Bonnie said as the tension started to seep out of her shoulders. "It's not working."

Elena's bedroom window banged open and a strong breeze swept into the room, immediately dousing the candles.

"I can't!" Bonnie yelped in terror. "I'm done!" She ripped the necklace off her neck and threw it to the floor. "Get the light! Please get the light!"

I leapt to my feet and rushed to the wall. "I got it," I called out as I flipped the switch.

Once light filled the room, Bonnie looked down and I heard her heart lurch. "You guys, the necklace! It's gone!"

I walked back to the candles and searched all around for the necklace, but it was nowhere in sight. We searched the whole room, thinking maybe someone had kicked it as we all scrambled to our feet, but it had vanished.

"Okay," Elena finally spoke up. "Fun's over, Caroline. You made your point and I get it. Now give it back."

Caroline whirled on her, looking offended. "What? I didn't take it!"

Elena gave a sudden start, her eyes widening in fear as she stared out into the dark hallway.

"What?" Caroline asked fearfully. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Elena brushed it off. "Jeremy? Are you home?"

I listened for any other sound in the house, any other heartbeat, but only silence met me. "Elena, no one else is here," I told her as she swept past me into the hall. I followed her out, my eyes darting every which way, almost anticipating an attack.

"Guys…" Bonnie called out, but before she could utter another word, all the bathroom doors slammed shut.

Elena jumped and spun around. We ran back into her bedroom and to the bathroom door as Bonnie yelled out from the other side, "Guys! Open the door! I can't open it!"

I grabbed the knob and twisted, but it wouldn't turn. I grasped it tightly and pulled hard, but the door remained firmly in place. "Elena, check the other door!"

"Bonnie! Bonnie, what's going on?" Caroline yelled through the door.

In the cracks around the door, I could see the rapid flickering of the bathroom lights. I could hear the electric currents peaking repeatedly and feel a strange warm pulse in the air. A pulse I immediately associated with magic.

"Caroline, check the door in Jeremy's room," I ordered.

Once she was gone, I tightened my grip on the knob and pulled much harder. There was a low clank, the _ting_ of a pin hitting the floor, and the knob broke away from the door. I stared at it for a stunned second before dropping it and throwing my side against the door. But even with my extra strength, the door refused to budge. I could hear Elena and Caroline attempting to break down the other doors, but they were having the same luck.

And then everything seemed to just stop. The doors finally gave way and we each stumbled into the bathroom.

Bonnie was standing firmly in the middle of the lit room, her head in her hands.

"Bonnie?" I said carefully, inching around to stand in front of her.

She dropped her hands and straightening, looking completely fine. Even calm.

Something was wrong.

"Bonnie? What happened?" Elena whispered, her chest heaving from exertion and panic. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said calmly.

My eyes narrowed as a red flag went up in my head. She wasn't lying exactly, but she wasn't telling the truth.

"Unbelievable!" Caroline snapped suddenly. "You were totally faking it!"

"Caroline, come on," Elena began, but Caroline cut her off. "No, you scared the hell out of me!"

As she turned and stormed out of the room, Elena turned to Bonnie again. "Bonnie?"

"I'm fine. Everything's fine."

No, it wasn't. Everything in me was telling me that it _wasn't_ fine.

Bonnie walked past Elena into the hallway toward the stairs.

"I can't believe I fell for it," Caroline growled as she paced back and forth.

"I must go," Bonnie announced. Something in her voice was off.

"She's leaving, I'm leaving," Caroline snapped out irritably.

"You guys can't leave," Elena protested.

"I can," Caroline shot back. "I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night!"

"Thank you for having me," Bonnie called out as she descended the stairs. "I'll take it from here."

Her words weren't her own.

"Oh my god," I murmured in dawning realization.

"Where are you going?" Elena called after her as we both hurried down the stairs.

"Back to where it all began."

"Bonnie—"

"Emily!" I shouted as she reached the door.

She whirled around and looked directly at me. "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed."

She opened the door and rushed out into the night. Seemingly of its own accord, the door slammed shut behind her.

"Emily, _wait!_" I shouted as I leapt off the last step and reached for the door handle.

Another locked door. It refused to budge.

"What's happening?" Caroline shouted in renewed panic as I tried to twist the knob and failed.

"The door won't—"

The door swung open so suddenly, it made us all scream. Jeremy walked into the house, looking at us with raised brows.

"You all alright?" he asked as he pulled his headphones out.

I swallowed thickly and nodded. "Fine, fine. Just…the wind is freaking us out a little."

He nodded, gave as all one last suspicious glance, and started up the stairs.

"I'm out of here," Caroline said and left before we could protest.

I turned to Elena and ordered, "Call Stefan. I'm going to try to catch up with Bonnie."

"What's wrong with her? Why did you call her Emily?"

"Because it _is_ Emily. I think Emily is possessing her."

* * *

><p>I rushed up and down the streets, but there was no sign of her. I tried tracking her, tracing her scent, but I hadn't really taken the time to familiarize myself with it. Every time I thought I had it, it disappeared in the musky scent of rain.<p>

Elena called just when I was starting to give up hope. _"Fell Church. She went to Fell Church."_

"Fell Church?"

"_That's where Emily kept taking her in the dreams."_

I hung up and started running.

The rainy woods were difficult to navigate, especially in my high-heeled boots, but I managed to avoid tripping. By the time I reached the ruins, the rain had stopped and I was soaked through. And Damon was pinned to a tree, one of the thinner branches protruding from his stomach.

Emily was scratching lines into the ground with a long stick. I wasn't entirely sure what to do or say, but I was saved from having to decide when Stefan arrived a second later.

He rushed to the tree Damon was pinned to and struggled to free him from the branches. I stepped up and helped lower the grunting, bleeding vampire to the ground.

"It hurts," he groaned painfully. "This is why I feed on people."

"You haven't been?" I sneered.

"Made a promise to—"

"Stefan," came Bonnie's voice. She stood in the center of the lines she'd drawn facing us calmly.

"Hello, Emily," he greeted her cautiously.

"These people don't deserve this," she insisted. "They should never have to know such evil."

"What's going on?" I demanded impatiently.

"What do you mean 'evil'?" Stefan asked, but he didn't seem quite as confused as I was.

"Emily," Damon shouted at her. "I swear to God, I'll make you regret this!"

"I won't let you unleash them into this world."

"Unleash who?" I asked over the rising howl of the wind.

She pointed one finger toward the church ruins. "_Them_."

"Them?" Stefan turned an accusatory glare onto Damon. "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"

"What does it matter?" Damon grunted back as he struggled to stand.

"Emily, tell me what you did!"

"To save her, I had to save them."

Stefan looked stunned and horrified. "You saved everyone in the church?"

"With one, comes all."

"I don't care about them," Damon told her. "I just want Katherine!"

"Katherine?" I repeated. "Isn't she dead?"

Stefan stepped threateningly closer to his brother and snarled, "I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that came out of your mouth! This isn't about love, is it? It's about _revenge_!"

"The two aren't mutually exclusive," Damon admitted coldly.

"Damon, you can't do this!"

"_Why not?_" Damon hissed. "They killed twenty-seven people and they called it a war battle! They deserve what they get!"

"Twenty-seven _vampires_, Damon! They were _vampires_! You can't just bring them all back!"

"This town deserves this!"

"We deserve it?" I snapped. "It's _our_ fault that our ancestors were murderers? You're blaming us for something that happened over a century ago!"

"They're innocent people, Damon," Stefan implored.

"There is nothing innocent about these people, Stefan, and don't think for a second it won't happen again! They already know too much and they'll burn their little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

"Things are different now," Emily argued patiently.

"Don't do this," Damon begged her.

"I can't free them. I won't. _Incendia!_" she shouted and fire sprang to life in the lines she'd drawn in the ground. Once lit, I recognized it as a pentagram.

"No, no! Please, Emily!"

I smelled human blood and turned just as Elena stumbled into view. She rushed to my side and gripped my arm tightly. "What's going on?" she asked, out of breath from running.

I couldn't respond.

"NO!" Damon bellowed as Emily threw the necklace into the air. It exploded and showered sparks over Bonnie's head as she smiled contentedly. Triumphantly.

The sparks fizzled out, the fire died, and then all was quiet. Bonnie shuddered before opening her eyes, her brow furrowing in confusion as she slowly realized where she was.

Damon let out a furious growl and sprang forward, sinking his teeth into Bonnie's neck viciously. We all screamed and rushed forward as the scent of blood filled the air. Stefan yanked Damon back and Bonnie fell to the ground unconscious.

I dropped to my knees next to her and checked her pulse. "She's still alive, but her pulse is weak."

Stefan crouched down and bit into his wrist before pressing it to Bonnie's mouth. Within seconds, her wounds started sealing shut.

"She's healing," Elena murmured through tears. "She's okay?"

Stefan nodded and assured her, "She'll be okay."

* * *

><p>Once we were certain that Bonnie was okay, Stefan asked me to get Damon home. He said he needed to talk to Elena alone. I had a feeling it was nothing good, but knew it had nothing to do with me.<p>

I found Damon leaning against a tree gazing off into space, tears shining in his eyes. I approached him cautiously, expecting him to lash out, but he didn't. Not even when I laid a tentative hand on his arm.

He shocked me further by saying, "I love her so much."

That one statement was all it took for my anger to take a backseat. Instead of lashing out at him for putting the town at risk, I tightened my grip on his arm and pulled him away from the tree. "Come on, let's go home."

"It's not home. Not anymore."

His voice was so lost, his eyes so haunted. It made my heart hurt for him and I wasn't entirely sure why. He had done so many horrible things. He'd killed Lexi, killed Tanner, and turned Vicki into a vampire because he was bored. He was all around _bad_. If there was a single redeemable part of him, I couldn't find it. But even so, I felt sorry for him.

Leading him back to the boarding house wasn't exactly a challenge, but it wasn't easy. He didn't act like his usual self. He was bitter and sad and _quiet_. It put me on edge. I kept expecting him to burst into a fit of rage and break something—like my neck—but he never did. We walked in total silence all the way home.

He disappeared into his room as soon as we entered the house and I didn't see him again for the rest of the night. I slipped into my bedroom and grabbed one of my many sketchpads to work on my Art assignment, though I doubted I'd get much work done. I just needed a distraction.

The supernatural world was seeping into the human one. Last Spring, before Mom and Dad died, I hadn't believed in any of it. I had strange abilities, powers that I couldn't explain and often lost control of, but I'd lived under a cloud of ignorance. And totally by choice. Opening the door to one aspect of this new and frightening world threw open all the other ones as well.

_With one, comes all._

How right Emily was.

That train of thought brought me full circle and I wondered about the vampires lying in desiccation beneath the church ruins. Twenty-seven vampires that had inhabited Mystic Falls back when Stefan and Damon were human. In 1864.

I set myself up in the study, sitting in front of a crackling fire with a charcoal pencil and plenty sheets of paper. As my thoughts whirled with the horrific, disturbing details of my new life, I allowed my hand to move on its own as it had earlier today. I paid little attention to the curving and jutting lines, the light and dark shadows that began to take on a true identity. I wondered how it was possible for Elena to resemble Katherine so much. I wondered if Stefan was ever going to tell Elena the truth.

I wondered if I was ever going to tell Bonnie the truth.

My phone jingled in my pocket. I pulled it out, noticing that it was well after midnight. As I answered the call, I looked down at the nearly finished sketch, my eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Hello?"

"_Alex, it's me,"_ Elena greeted me thickly. I could tell she'd been crying.

The portrait I'd drawn was of her, but it was different. Her hair seemed thicker, but maybe that was because I gave her back her natural curls. Elena hadn't gone a day without straightening her hair since she was old enough to handle a flat iron.

"_I did something."_

"Uh oh," I teased gently, though I honestly wasn't capable of feeling much humor tonight. "What did you do?"

"_I wasn't thinking, Alex. I'm so sorry. It just…came out."_

"What just came out?" I asked distractedly as I ran my fingers over the portrait.

"_I decided to tell Bonnie about vampires. I told Stefan I would. She deserves—"_

I tensed immediately and clutched my phone tightly in my hand as my heart started leaping in panic. "Elena, what did you tell her?"

"_Alex, it just came out. I was telling her about Stefan and about the night I found out and then I just blurted your name. I'm so sorry."_

"You told her?"

"_I'm so sorry. I was completely—"_

"You told Bonnie that I'm a vampire?"

"_Yes. I know it was a completely thoughtless thing to—"_

"How did she take it?"

Elena stopped talking for a moment. Only a handful of seconds ticked by, but it was enough to warn me of what was to come.

"_She cried. A lot."_

"But...what did she _say_?"

_"Not much. She was frightened. Very frightened."_

_Of me._

Suddenly Wednesday wasn't looking to be any better than Tuesday.


	19. The Turning Point Pt 1

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**19. The Turning Point Pt 1**_

"_Hey, this is Bonnie. Leave a message."_

In my frustration, I kicked a kitchen stool out of my way, sending it flying across the floor. I wrenched open the refrigerator door as I redialed Bonnie's number and scanned the minimal contents of the fridge. Nothing had changed in the five minutes that had passed since I'd last checked it for food.

No breakfast and Bonnie was still refusing to answer my calls.

I slammed the door shut angrily and let out a strangled growl as Bonnie's voicemail rang in my ear again. I ended the call without leaving a message—I'd already left a dozen—and dropped the phone onto the island counter harder than I should have. I cursed out loud when I heard the screen crack.

"Tsk tsk, Miss Gilbert," came Damon's low drawl. I looked up as he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest. "Breaking things, are we?"

I shot him an icy glare and lifted my phone to see if it still worked. It did, but the crack was bad. I muttered a string of curses and reached for the blood bag I'd set out on the counter next to my school bag.

"All right, dear, tell me what's wrong," Damon commanded with a slow smirk. "Let me help."

The words were barely out of his mouth when I exploded. "You attacked Bonnie and now she knows about vampires! Elena told her about vampires and, without even asking me first, about_ me_! Now she won't return my calls and…and _you—_" I pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're interrupting an already wretched morning with your stupid grin and that stupid eye thing you do! And I'm hungry! You _boys_ have absolutely no food!"

Damon hummed thoughtfully before drawling, "So you're just in a bad mood. Okay, then."

I grabbed one of my textbooks out of my bag and threw it at his head. He caught it and tossed it back onto the counter with a chuckle. I glared at his retreating back and ripped the top off the blood bag, drowning my sorrows in lukewarm blood.

Once the bag was empty, I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, eager to get out of the house and track down some real human food.

Stefan stopped me as I passed the parlor door. "Where are you going?" he asked, eying my bag. "You don't have school or work today, do you?"

"I'm restless so I'm going to see if Jodi is up to switching shifts with me. And then I have to be at the school later for the Career Fair."

He nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Uh, Alex, can I have a word? Real quick, I promise."

I started to say yes, but was interrupted by the doorbell. I shrugged at Stefan before going to answer it.

"Sheriff?" I greeted in surprise when I found Liz standing on the porch. "What are you doing here?"

Her serious expression wasn't promising. "I'm here to see you and Damon."

Damon crept up behind me and greeted her with a bright smile that I never would've thought he was capable of. "Sheriff. What a surprise."

"Sorry to bother you both, but we need to talk."

"Sure, come in." Damon pulled the door open wider and then gestured for us to follow him. He lead us across the house and through the back doors into the back courtyard. As he closed the doors behind us, he explained, "I hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan doesn't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Of course," Liz agreed with a nod. "Kids are too young to be brought into this."

That flattered me. She obviously no longer thought I was a kid.

"So? What's going on, Liz?" I asked, giving her my full attention.

"There's been another attack," she began. "A female victim, her throat torn out, completely trained of blood. It fits the pattern."

I just managed to prevent myself from shooting a glare at Damon, who was the obvious suspect. He'd been very emotional last night; it made perfect sense.

Damon feigned a confused look and said quietly, "I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I…" He glanced around nervously and lowered his voice even more. "…staked the blonde one?"

My teeth ground together and my hands curled into tight fists, but I managed to keep my face blank.

"I'm thinking she must have turned someone. Or multiple someones. I don't know." Liz heaved a very tired sigh. "The story for the town is another animal attack, but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar. We thought we were past this."

"So what do we do?" Damon asked, glancing between Liz and I. "What can be done?"

Liz gave him a sheepish look. "You're the only one who's ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us."

Damon nodded slowly. "I'll see what I can do, Liz."

After discussing the matter a while longer, we walked Liz to the door and bid her goodbye.

"Thank you for stopping by, Liz," I told her as I held the door open.

"Let me know what you two come up with. And please…be careful."

The moment the door was closed, Stefan grabbed Damon and slammed him against the door. I barely had enough time to leap out of the way.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan snarled furiously. "You killed somebody?"

"Get off of me," Damon growled and shoved him back hard. "A, don't touch me. B, if I had, I wouldn't have been so obvious about it." He took a few steps toward the parlor before turning back. "C, there's another vampire in town."

"That's impossible," Stefan began, but I scoffed loudly. "You still believe in the impossible, Stefan?"

"Then who could it be?"

Damon stepped down into the parlor and poured himself a drink. "Eh, what do we care? We're leaving anyway, right?"

My head snapped up. "You're leaving?"

Stefan gave me an apologetic look. "I was just about to tell you. I'm planning on leaving town."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter now. I can't leave," he told Damon. "And you know that. Not if there's a new vampire in town. So…how are we going to find this person?"

Damon clapped him on the shoulder. "Let the adults handle this, Stefan." He stepped around him and gestured for me to follow.

I huffed, but complied, leaving Stefan on his own.

* * *

><p>Our one asset was the vampire compass, but neither Damon nor I could use it. So when he made the suggestion, no matter how much I hated it, I made the call. With Caroline manning the compass, we could keep track of her progress while not interfering with the signal. We kept our distance, but I had Caroline on the phone at all times.<p>

Caroline followed the signal across half the town until we reached several warehouses. She stopped in the parking lot and confirmed that it was coming from the second building.

"_So now what do I do?"_ she asked impatiently.

"Hold on one second," I told her. "We'll be there in a minute."

"_Can you hurry? I have things to do. We're still setting up for the Career Fair."_

It didn't take more than thirty seconds for us to reach her. When we appeared, she gave a start.

"I'll take that," Damon said, snatching the compass from her hands.

Caroline glanced between us curiously. "So, why did you need me to do this?"

"Because we interfere with the signal," Damon explained shortly and pocketed the compass.

"Can I go now? This has blown, like, half my day."

"You do that." Damon stepped directly in front of her and made eye contact. "get in your car. Go home. Forget we asked you to do this."

She blinked and then smiled. "Okay. Bye now."

"Bye, Caroline," I mumbled regretfully before turning to face the warehouse. "I'm a horrible friend."

"Yes, you are. Now come on."

I rolled my head at his crassness and followed close behind him as he climbed the steps to the warehouse door. He twisted the door handle until metal crunched and cracked and pushed it open. He pressed a finger to his lips and gestured for me to stay close as we stepped into the semi-dark building.

The warehouse was full of junk. There were shelves of old artifacts and old signs with the Fell name engraved on them, which told me this warehouse belonged to the Fell family. Boxes and crates were scattered across the floor, but the worst part was the stench. It smelled like...death; like decaying flesh. We crept further into the cavernous room, eyes darting to every corner—

Shots rang through the air and Damon immediately fell to his knees. I barely had time to gasp in shock before more shots echoed off the cement walls and I felt explosions of pain in my chest, arms and legs.

Pain. Burning, burning pain. The bullets tore through flesh and muscle like a knife through butter. Whatever it touched seemed to sizzle and melt. All of my senses screamed in agony. Or maybe that was just me.

I collapsed next to Damon, my screeching echoing off the walls. Blood pumped out of the holes in my body, soaked through my clothes, and pooled around me.

"I have tons of these wood bullets, so nothing funky," came a voice I recognized all too well.

I lifted my tear-filled eyes to see our attacker standing some ten feet away holding a gun and my eyes snapped open wide in astonishment. Logan Fell, a man I'd grown up seeing on the television. The man my aunt had been in love with.

He circled around us, seeming very pleased with our grunts of pain. "Little Alex Gilbert, all grown up," he sneered. "Now _you_ really surprised me."

I glared at him with an all-consuming hatred for causing me this pain. I ground my teeth together hard and turned my attention to the bullets inside my body. On an instinct I hadn't been familiar with until now, I reached for the holes in my chest and dug my thumb and index finger into them to dig out the bullets. I had to get them out. I had to, had to, had to.

I whimpered and dug my fingers deeper into my own flesh, cringing when they brushed the wood bullet not two inches from my heart. Clenching my teeth, I grasped it and yanked it out with a hiss.

"You don't want to do this," Damon warned as he dug a bullet out of his stomach. "Trust me."

Another shot sent Damon sprawling backwards clutching his shoulder. He growled and straightened again, fixing Logan with a hate-filled glare as he ripped the bullet out of his shoulder.

"That's what you get," Logan said with an evil smirk.

"For _what_?"

He crouched down in front of Damon and snarled, "You made me like this."

From what I could see past my tears, Damon actually looked confused. "I killed you. I didn't turn you," he spat as he pried another bullet from his chest and tossed it to the cement floor.

Logan reached for it and held it up in front of us. "See, I know what you, your brother, and little Alex here are. I've been watching you three." He jabbed his gun at us. "I knew one of you, if not all of you, would show up here, and I'm glad you did because I have some questions."

My fingers located another bullet in my abdomen that was scraping against bone. I swallowed a shriek and clenched my eyes shut tightly as I yanked it out. Tears spilled down my face as the hole healed shut and I had to choke down another scream.

Only several more to go.

"Me first," Damon growled. "Who turned you?"

Logan shifted closer. "How should I know? Last thing I remember, I'm about to stake your brother and you grabbed me! That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on Highway Four. Somebody _buried_ me."

"It happens," Damon grunted as he yanked a bullet out of his leg. "Ow."

"You bit me!" Logan accused.

Damon held up one of the bullets and examined the fine tip point. "Damn it." He threw it aside and glanced at me. "You okay?"

I barred my teeth at him and gave a low, animalistic growl as I attempted to dig a bullet out of my thigh. My fingers were slippery with blood and couldn't get a firm hold on the bullet. I whimpered and clenched my hands into tight fists, willing myself to ignore the pain tearing through my insides.

"It had to be you," Logan accused, trying to draw Damon's attention back to him.

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die," Damon explained bitterly. "I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood."

After pulling out another bullet, Damon groaned and slumped to the floor, casting me one worried look as I let out another groan of pain. I couldn't reach anymore of my bullets. It hurt too much and they were too deep. My entire body was one mass of intense pain and there was no way to make it better.

"Who?" Logan demanded.

"That's what I want to know," Damon grumbled out.

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a Bundt cake and a handbook," Logan growled at him. "It's been a learn-as-you-go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on-the-rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door!"

Damon struggled into a sitting position and pulled a bullet from his stomach. "You have to be invited in," he grunted painfully.

"I know! I live alone!"

"Ah, that sucks," Damon said with a little chuckle that didn't quite mask his pain.

"So now I'm at the Ramada, watching pay per view, eating everything in sight. Including housekeeping!"

"It could be worse," Damon muttered.

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people! I keep killing," he shouted with a maniacal laugh. "And I _like_ it!" He rose to his feet, his laughter dying immediately. "I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club."

"And you people," He jabbed the gun at us again. "You walk around like everything is okay! You make it looks so _easy!_" He stood up and stepped closer to me.

"Wait a minute," Damon cut in before he could say more. "Cops only found one body."

"I left one. I was _tired_. But I've been hiding the rest of the bodies. They're right back there." He pointed with the gun across the warehouse.

Damon and I both shifted so we could see past him. In a small, fenced off area, several dead bodies were piled high, the floor around them soaked with blood, new and old.

"Oh my god," I breathed out in horror.

"They're just piling up!" Logan yelled. He whirled around and started to pace while rubbing his temples. "Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I want to be with her and bite her and stuff."

I clenched my teeth at the thought of him biting Jenna. Or even being in the same room as her. Or living past today.

"Well, you probably love her," Damon explained through his pain. "Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're going to have to learn how to control that."

He turned back to us, his eyes brightening. "What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun, which, by the way, is pretty cool." He crouched down in front of Damon again. "The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

"Journals?" I ground out as I fought my way onto my hands and knees.

"Yeah, the founding fathers passed down journals to their kids. Come on, guys. You gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" Damon asked stubbornly.

I reached into a hole in my stomach in an attempt to dig out a bullet that was scraping against a rib, but I only managed to push it further. I fought back a scream of agony and wrapped my arms around myself.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan demanded with rising impatience.

"Who turned you?"

Logan stood up, his rage pouring off him. "You know, I've been really nice so far, but I will kill you." He raised the gun and pointed it at Damon's head.

"Then you'll never know." Damon started to stand up, but Logan shot him twice in the stomach, making him crumble again.

"_How do you walk in the sun?_" Logan shouted at him.

"Seems we're at a bit of an impasse, doesn't it?" Damon managed to choke out as he spit up blood.

"Fine." Logan took two steps closer to me and before I could move to attempt to defend myself, I heard a shot and felt another bullet lodge itself into my side, tearing through flesh to rest right under my heart.

I screamed and dropped back to the floor, my body instinctively curling into a protective ball I knew wouldn't save me. "Please! Please, stop!" I screeched.

"Will you tell me now?"

Damon scoffed. "Not a chance."

Logan let out an impatient huff and looked at his watch. "You know, I have things to do and people to kill. I don't have anymore time for this." He stepped back and added, "Guess I'll be needing a little head start."

More gunshots rang through the warehouse, riddling my body until unconsciousness found me.

* * *

><p>I cried long and hard as Damon carried me home. After depositing me on his bed and ripping out his own bullets, he started on me.<p>

"Why didn't you tell him how to walk in the sun?" I asked, my voice thick with tears.

"Roll," he ordered and helped me turn onto my stomach so he could remove the bullets from my back. I winced and whimpered as the pieces of wood shifted in my muscles and rubbed against my bones. "I didn't want to," he answered.

I swallowed a scoff, knowing it would only cause me more pain. "You didn't _want_ to?"

"Think about it Alex," he said as he dug out two more bullets, making me bite hard into his pillow. "To make a daylight ring, you need a witch. The only witch in town is Bonnie Bennett. That information isn't that hard to come by. Do you think he would've asked her nicely?"

I sighed and clutched his sheets tightly in my fists as he dug his fingers deep into my back to retrieve a bullet lodged between my ribs. I whimpered and fought the urge to squirm. A sob rose in my throat, my chest constricted, and tears flowed freely.

He had a point, but I wasn't going to admit that to him.

It took him about ten minutes to pull out all the bullets. Once I was able to move, I pushed myself up off the bed and dragged myself to my bedroom to shower off all the blood. I scrubbed myself clean twice and washed the blood that had collected in my hair when I'd been unconscious on the warehouse floor.

I felt over-sensitive. My felt oddly itchy and tainted. After my shower, I stood in front of my bathroom mirror in only a towel, searching my skin for any marks that proved I'd been shot more than a dozen times, but there wasn't even a scratch.

"You okay?"

I jumped, my heart lurching even though I knew it was just Damon. I turned and gave him a blank look before scooping my bloody clothes off the floor and throwing them into the trash. "No, Damon. I'm not okay."

He leaned against my bathroom counter and held out a glass of blood while giving me one of his 'don't worry about it' looks. "Alright, today was not a good day for either of us, but don't get so bent out of shape. You didn't die, Logan will be a corpse by tonight, and everyone will be safe."

I snatched the glass from him and gave him an incredulous look. "'Don't get so bent out of shape.' Are you really that terrible of a person, Damon?" I stormed past him toward my wardrobe and dug out fresh black jeans and a blue tank top. I ignored him as I pulled on my underwear beneath the towel, knowing he was watching the whole time.

Once I had my underwear on, I pulled off the wet towel, rolling my eyes when Damon whistled. I scowled at him and tugged on my clothes quickly.

"Ready for the Career Fair now?" he asked with a twisted grin.

I groaned inwardly at the reminder and didn't respond.

"Talked to Stefan while you were in the shower," he announced after a brief silence. "He told me that Logan Fell just made his grand entrance at the school."

"What the hell is he doing there?"

"Stefan said he's working the crowd."

"Did you tell him what happened?" I asked as I pulled on a jacket.

"In a few words."

"Well, I'm heading over there now. Bye."

"Do you need a lift?" he asked, following me out of my room.

"No." Damon was the last person I wanted to be around right now.

* * *

><p>Caroline was the first person I spotted when I reached the school. She looked upset, which didn't altogether surprise me. Today was a day to be upset.<p>

"Hey," I greeted her when she looked up. I glanced around the halls filled with tables and booths, each advertising different careers. "This was a successful night, then?"

"Alex, where the hell have you been?" she nearly screeched. "My god, you look awful."

I sighed and gave her a half smile. "Thanks, Care. And sorry I'm late. I've been busy."

"Too busy to plan your future? Alex, you're a senior. You need to start thinking about college!"

"Okay, Caroline. I will."

"You're running out of time. Several application deadlines have already passed. What are you going to do if you don't get accepted anywhere?"

"I'll survive, I promise."

"You don't have forever, Alex," she warned.

_Actually…_

"So…what's wrong with you?" I said, wanting to steer the conversation away from me. "You looked upset when I came in."

She scoffed. "My mom. I told her I wanted to study broadcast journalism and she laughed at me."

My eyebrows rose. "Well, she was probably just surprised, Care. I didn't know you were interested in journalism."

"Well, I am. It's not like she really cares, though," she grumbled bitterly.

I wrapped an arm around her and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I care. I think you'd make an awesome journalist."

"Broadcast journalist," she corrected.

I hugged her. "Caroline, I love you."

She smiled and dragged me off to explore the booths in search of 'the perfect career for Alex'. "You're a really great artist, Alex, but what do you want to _do_ with your art? Do you want to go to art school?"

"I don't know, Caroline." I gave her a sideways glance as we stopped at an Art booth and I started flipping through a large book of sketches done by students. "I might actually wait on the whole college thing."

As I'd known she would, she whirled around and exclaimed, "You can't do that! That's how it always starts. People say they want to wait and then five years goes by and you never go!"

"With you pushing me, I don't that will happen."

"I'm not going to let you waste your talents on bussing tables at the Grill," she declared as she typed away on her phone. "You're much too classy to be a waitress."

My eyebrows shot up. "That's a little harsh, Care. There's nothing wrong with waitressing."

"But you're better than that," she argued shortly. "God, where is Bonnie? She's supposed to be my ride."

"I'll give you a ride," I offered automatically before remembering that I was supposed to be keeping an eye out for Logan.

"Don't worry about it," She waved me off. "I'll find her."

I was about to respond when two hands gripped my sides and tickled me. I yelped and spun around, just managing to rein in a punch when I saw Tyler's laughing face. I gave him a soft smack and wiggled out of his grip. "Ass."

"You love me," he replied cheekily.

"Hey, do you still draw?" I asked curiously as I flipped another page in the art book.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "A bit."

I nudged his shoulder with my own. "I may not like you very much, but I always liked your drawings. Keep up with it."

"Thanks, Alex," he drawled sarcastically. He pulled the book toward him and flipped through it until he found the page he'd obviously been looking for. "I don't mean to brag," he said with a lopsided grin. "but there."

I pulled the book back toward me and looked at the detailed drawing of a man crouched in an offensive position. He reminded me of some kind of superman, but he didn't look altogether human. His ears were pointed, his expression fierce, and his overall physique was tough and hard. Monstrous. In the bottom left corner of the page, Tyler had signed his name.

"Hey, this is pretty good," I commended him. "Seriously."

Caroline glanced at the photo and her nose scrunched up. "Creepy," she observed halfheartedly before facing me. "I'm heading out, Alex. See you tomorrow?" She didn't even wait for my reply before turning and walking away.

I shook my head hopelessly and Tyler and I shared a look. "Don't listen to her."

"I won't."

I looked around at the sound of approaching footsteps and saw Jeremy sidling up to the table. Before I could say hello, Tyler grumbled, "What do you want?"

"Can't I say hello to my sister?" he retorted.

"Hi, Jer," I said, tacking on a warning look that I knew he would ignore.

He did. "I'm surprised to see you here, Tyler," he said as he looked over the pamphlets on the table. "Art usually implies culture and culture implies…well, not you."

Tyler's stiffened and his expression went blank. "Go to hell."

As Tyler walked away, I stepped up next to Jeremy and snapped, "That was rude, Jeremy."

He snorted. "He's a dick, he deserves it."

I huffed and shook my head. "You…" I grabbed the art book and showed him Tyler's drawing. "Maybe he is a dick, Jer, but it may surprise you to know that you two have a lot in common."

Jeremy studied the drawing for a few moments and his eyebrows twitched up in surprise. "So, what? I have to be friends with him now? After the way he treated Vicki?"

"No, Jer, you don't. But you don't have to be rude."

He just rolled his eyes and wandered off without another word. I sighed and turned back to the book, but jumped when a firm hand grasped my arm.

"Logan Fell is a vampire!" Elena whispered a little too loudly.

I raised a brow at her and glanced at the vampire behind her. "Elena, Stefan," I greeted them. "How are you both enjoying the fair?"

Elena glared at me. "What, no reaction?"

"Damon and I already saw him, Elena," I told her dryly.

"You were with Damon?" Stefan asked, his expression darkening.

I just nodded and ignored the concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

I forced a reassuring smile and answered as calmly as I could, "I'm fine, Stefan."

"Wait, what happened?" Elena cut in before I could change the subject.

"Nothing serious, Elena," I lied. "Just a little disagreement." I straightened and looked around the hallway. "Where is he?"

Stefan gestured for us to follow him and led the way down the hall. "Last I checked, he was leaving the school. We need to find him before he kills anymore people."

As we headed for the exit, we spotted Matt and stopped him.

"Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?" Elena asked him.

"Yeah," he said, gesturing toward the exit. "He just gave Caroline a ride home."

My heart lurched in panic. When Matt walked off, I let out a low growl and exclaimed, "I was just with her!"

"Come on, Alex," Stefan ordered shortly. "Elena, stay here."

"Wait," she started to protest, but I stopped her. "Elena, Logan is completely off the rails. He's already killed quite a few people. He _will_ kill you. Please...please just stay here."

I took off after Stefan with her angry huff still echoing in my ears.

**A/N: As always, sorry for any mistakes. Every time I went back to edit, I wound up revising and adding more to it. I may have missed a few things. If there are any big ones, please point them out. Also, every once in a while, my page breaks don't show up. I think it's obvious where they go because of the gap between paragraphs so it shouldn't cause too much confusion, but it's incredibly annoying. Anyone else having this problem?**


	20. The Turning Point Pt 2

_**A Night On The Town**_

**[Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing brilliance and adding my own.**]**

**PART ONE**

_**20. The Turning Point Pt 2**_

If there was one thing I was truly grateful for, it was that Damon and Stefan were definitely better at tracking than I was. With their skills, we managed to catch up to Logan on Elm Street within ten minutes. When he rolled to a stop at an intersection, his phone pressed to his ear, Stefan sped up to the car and ripped Logan out from behind the wheel.

I sped around to the other side and opened the passenger door. Caroline was unconscious and bleeding from her head, her blood a frighteningly dark contrast to her blonde hair. Judging by the smear on the door window, I guessed Logan had bashed her head against it.

I heard a few gunshots and saw Logan go down. But as much as I wanted to help Damon tear him apart, and the desire was uncharacteristically strong for me, I had to make sure Caroline wasn't seriously injured.

I turned her head toward me and lightly slapped her cheek. "Caroline? Caroline?" I whispered urgently, praying for even the tiniest response.

She groaned and squirmed in the seat, the small sound and movement filling me with hope.

Damon leaned into the car and reached for the phone Logan had been using. When he heard a muffled voice, he lifted it to his ear. "Sheriff? Yeah, it's Damon."

I slipped my hands under Caroline's body and pulled her out of the car. "Is she okay?" Stefan whispered next to me.

I gave him an unsure look. "I don't really know, but she's alive."

"She's okay," Damon assured Liz. "I'm on Elm Street. Alex is taking Caroline home."

I gave him a little nod as Stefan took her from me. "If I have to, I'll give her some of my blood," Stefan said as he got a good grip on her.

I nodded before looking at Damon. "Please, Damon, whatever you do, don't start being merciful now," I said darkly with a jerk of my head toward the groaning Logan.

He smirked at me and winked. "Get outta here."

When Stefan and I reached Caroline's house, I had to take her inside. Stefan, having never been invited in, waited on the porch as I carried Caroline into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. I brushed the hair away from her wound to give it a close inspection, but when I got a good whiff of the blood, I froze.

I clenched my eyes shut when I felt the veins around them shifting and clenched my teeth as they started to sharpen and extend.

_She's my best friend. She's my best friend._ I repeated that over and over in my head while inhaling and exhaling slowly. Only when I felt the veins around my eyes relax and my teeth fully retract did I open my eyes and check the wound.

I retrieved a towel from the bathroom and got it wet before returning to the bedroom and dabbing away the blood. There wasn't too much, despite it being a head wound, and the cut was small, but there was a fairly large bump with a rapidly growing bruise. I held my breath for the most part as I cleaned, only taking deep breaths every minute or so. I didn't want to take any risks.

Slowly, Caroline started to stir. She groaned softly in pain and turned her face away from the dabbing. When she opened her eyes and looked at me, I asked softly, "How are you feeling?"

She frowned at me and lifted a hand to her head. She winced when her fingers found the bump and groaned out, "What happened?"

I hesitated before explaining, "Logan Fell bashed your head against the car window."

Her jaw dropped. "What? _Why?_"

Feeling a little vindictive, I answered, "Apparently, the guy is a complete lunatic. He's insane."

"Well…" Caroline struggled to sit up and blinked around her bedroom. "Where is he now?"

I gave her a little smile and assured her, "I don't think we'll have to worry about him anymore."

* * *

><p>After making absolutely sure Caroline knew nothing about what Logan was, Stefan and I both left. He returned to the school to tell Elena that Caroline was all right and I headed back to the boarding house for a much needed bubble bath.<p>

The moment I closed the front door behind me, the energy seemed to leave my body. I slumped against the door and slid down onto the floor with a heavy sigh, telling myself I just needed a moment to catch my breath.

Breath didn't seem to want to come though. I listened to the quiet, empty house and was struck by an overwhelming _need_ to talk to my mother. To be comforted and held by her. As tears burned in my eyes and my chest constricted with growing sobs, I wished for, more than anything else, my mother—to feel her running her fingers through my hair as she held me tight and promised me that everything would be okay.

The pain from being shot today had long since passed, but I felt so tainted. I felt dead. And if I wanted to be technical, I _was_.

I heard footsteps on the porch and quickly scrambled to my feet. As I brushed tears off my face, the door opened and Damon walked in with a hard expression on his face. When he saw me, he stopped in surprise.

"You look terrible."

I couldn't speak past the lump in my throat. I couldn't even muster up the strength to glare at him. I just stared.

"Logan Fell is dead," he muttered as he slipped out of his jacket. "He…are you crying?"

"No," I choked out, turning away from him.

"What's wrong with you?"

My chin quivered as I headed for the stairs. "Nothing, Damon. I'm fine. Goodnight."

He stopped me halfway up the stairs and turned me to face him. "What's wrong?"

I inhaled deeply and exhaled on a small sob. "I'm a vampire," I cried, knowing I sounded utterly pathetic. "I'm dead. And I was shot, a lot." I sniffed and shook my head. "I knew Logan Fell my whole life, Damon. He dated my _aunt_."

He gently grasped my shoulders and rubbed them. "I know, Alex. I know."

"He used to help babysit me," I muttered resentfully. "He shot me, Damon. I begged him to stop and he wouldn't. And now…I'm all healed!" I clenched my eyes shut against the hot tears that poured forth. My chest tightened and my lungs burned as they fought to draw in enough oxygen and failed. "Oh god, I'm a vampire. I'm a _vampire!_"

His hands came up to frame my face, his palms warm against my skin. His touch gave me a little surprising jolt. "Breathe, Alex. Breathe. In and out."

I shook my head in protest and stared up at him through blurry eyes. "I shouldn't have lived through that. He shot me so many times and I survived! I'm a-a monster. Oh my god, I'm a monster! No wonder Bonnie won't talk to me!"

"Alex! Alex, listen to me," Damon ordered, giving me a firm shake. "You need to breathe. Take a deep breath."

I curled my hands around his forearms and forced air past my lips into my lungs, filling them until they were painfully full. Shudders rocked through me, making breathing all the more difficult.

"Good. That's good. Now let it go," he urged as he stroked his thumbs back and forth across my cheeks. "Let it out."

I did as he instructed, releasing the shaky breath between small, short sobs that tore at my throat.

"Keep breathing," he murmured. "And listen to me." He shuffled closer and tilted my head up a little. "You are a vampire, but you are not a monster."

After another deep breath, I tried protesting, but he wouldn't let me speak.

"You're not, Alex," he promised. "You have unbelievable self control. You don't feed on humans. You're not like me. And even better, you're not like _Stefan_," he emphasized with a small smirk.

A surprised, though short, laugh bubbled out of me, followed by a sniffle and a choked hiccup.

"You haven't restricted yourself to an animal diet, Alex. Do you have any idea how incredible it is that you drink human blood and still manage to attend high school after only several months of being a vampire?"

The sobs ceased and the tears started to dry up. I blinked up at Damon with a weak smile and took one more deep breath before nodding. I had to gulp a few times before I could speak. "Thank you, Damon."

He returned my smile with a little one of his own. "You okay?"

"I think so," I answered slowly.

He stroked my cheeks again and shocked me by pressing his lips to my forehead briefly. "You're okay." He dropped his hands to my arms, rubbed them for a moment, and took a step back. "Now go grab some whiskey. It'll help calm your nerves. And take a bath, you smell bad."

He ruffled my hair and swept back down the stairs, leaving me comforted and confused on the stairs.

* * *

><p>After spending nearly an hour in the most relaxing bath of my life, I pulled on some comfy pajamas and curled up in my bed with my sketchpad and my iPod. I cranked my music to tune out the passionate reunion happening in Stefan's room and got lost in my art.<p>

My breakdown had left me incredibly tired, even more so than I was before, and my bath hadn't helped to wake me up, but I knew sketching would calm me down and I needed to calm down before going to bed.

I tried to focus my thoughts on other things. I'd really started to like how my drawings came out when I wasn't paying attention, so as I sketched, I thought about Elena and her obvious love for Stefan. I thought of the revelation that was Damon's soft side, recalled the way his hands had felt cradling my face and his warm lips pressing to my forehead. I tried not to think about how my own loneliness was growing rapidly every day. Maybe that's why I'd responded so well to Damon's touch. I was just so painfully lonely.

I pondered my supposedly unique self-control that Stefan and Damon, and even Lexi, claimed was a truly remarkable thing. I didn't understand it, but I was very grateful for it. Without it, I may have attacked my best friend tonight.

I shook myself out of my daze and looked at the sketch before me. And I recoiled when I recognized the moment in time I'd captured on paper. The car looked darker submerged in water, but I knew it had once been silver. The front end was dented inward, the hood folded, and I could see the silhouettes of four people in the car.

As I stared at the dark drawing, I reached across the bed to my nightstand for my colored pencils. When I found a dark shade of blue, I added color to the water surrounding the car, despite feeling horrified at drawing it in the first place. I made the car look more silver and added a hint of green to the weeds growing up from the bottom of the lake, giving it life.

And then I grabbed my charcoal pencil again and pressed the point to a spot in the top right corner. I sketched a blurry figure swimming down toward the car, arms stretched out and legs kicking.

"_How did you manage to get out of the car?"_ Liz had asked.

I hadn't known how I'd gotten myself out. Elena hadn't known either.

I stared at the figure, thinking.

_Maybe…_

I shook my head, snapped the sketchpad shut in annoyance and tossed it aside. I didn't want to think about the night my parents drowned. After gathering together all my art supplies and setting them on my nightstand, I flipped off my lamp and slid down beneath the covers with my music still playing. I kept it on low as I started to drift off, hoping soft music would bring good dreams.

I'd thought after I got to sleep, that would be it until morning, but I was wrong. Almost the moment I closed my eyes, strange images filled my head, blurry and out of focus.

_Standing on top of a picnic table with a bottle of tequila in my hand, moving to the loud music…Elena arguing with Matt about their relationship…me telling Elena to just let it go and have fun…and then getting in the car with my angry parents…_

I tried to wake myself up. I didn't want to see what I knew was coming, but I was trapped.

_Yelling…crying…bridge…I couldn't breathe…Elena was struggling next to me…someone grabbed me and then I was swimming…_

I woke with a strangled gasp and sat up straight in my bed. It took me a few moments of blinking around the room frantically to remember where I was. I was safe. No car, no water. I could breathe.

I glanced out the window at the full moon hanging in the sky, but nothing about the beautiful, glowing orb gave me any comfort. I blew out the breath I was holding, gave myself a little shake, and mentally scolded myself for drawing that stupid picture.

The longer I gazed at the moon, the more my lingering fear from the dream intensified. Something about it made my insides twist with cold dread.

I set aside my now dead iPod, turned my back on the moon and within moments, I was drifting back to sleep and a new dream was consuming me, this one completely new.

_The field before me was vast and dotted with many horses. I could smell apple blossoms and hay in the air. However, the familiar sight of the horses and the land wasn't soothing my worries the way it usually did._

_I drew my knees up to my chest and rearranged my flowing green dress around my legs. Resting my chin atop my knees, I glanced sideways at my sister and murmured, "I don't think I'm supposed to be here."_

"_What do you mean?" Elena asked curiously._

_I shrugged. "I feel like I am meant for another life. I feel like I'm missing something very important."_

"_Then go find it, Alexandria," she replied simply._

"_Alex!"_

_I blinked at the unfamiliar voice and looked around for the source. Not a moment later, I heard squealing tires, the roar of a car engine, and then the sound of crunching metal and breaking glass._

"Alex! Wake up!"

I jolted awake, this time with Stefan standing over me. "Stefan?" I mumbled tiredly and pushed myself upward. When I saw his serious, ashamed expression, I went on full alert, my dreams forgotten. "Stefan, what's wrong?"

He raked a hand through his hair and held up Elena's necklace. "Elena…she found the picture."

I frowned and shook my head in confusion. "What picture?"

"The picture of Katherine."

**A/N: Short, but more is soon to come.**


	21. Author's Note

**Quick Note: I'm doing a lot of editing and revising. I'm combing through ALL my chapters and making some changes. The story will be the same (no plot-altering changes will be made) but I really tend to follow the story too close. I want to add more of my own creativity to it. And I want to make things a bit more believable, add more explanation and detail.**

**Altered chapters will be labeled at the bottom. So far, I've only finished chapter one.**

**Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy.**

**trickstersink**


End file.
